


Sweepstakes Winner!

by Sebcstianstan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadvengers, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Platonic Cuddling, Racism, Redeemable Flash, Science Bros, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle!Sam, deaged Clint so he is 24, insecure natasha, its nothing graphic it was stopped, this kid has too many dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 78,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan
Summary: win a chance to spend six months with Tony stark at the avengers tower!!Fresh out of high school at the age of 17 and Eugenia has no idea what she wants to do with her life. A month has passed since her gradation and she still hasn't done anything.  So when she reads about a sweepstakes that would let her live with TONY STARK in the avengers tower in New York!! for six months!! Well she couldn't miss out on that opportunity she definitely isn't running from her problems.or the one where the avengers unofficially officially adopt a teen.





	1. Hitting Submit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimsPossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsPossible/gifts).



> rated teen for language  
> mistakes on the text part are intentional  
> third chapter will be Tony and Pepper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello from October 2018 just popping in to say that the first two chapters are about the oc, sorry that this has a lot of details don't let this discourage you in reading this, also you get to see my writing get better as well like hella better I'm so proud of myself :)

_**July 16, 2018**_  
_**10:03am** _  
  
_Fuuuckk, another day without the slightest clue as to what I want in life._  
  
_Another day where my mother nags at me asking me what am I going to do with my life. Which later I will vent to my best friend Gustavo online later_  
  
Eugenia laid in bed with her eyes shut for a couple of minutes before getting out of bed to brush her teeth just to lay back in bed again. Then to contemplate her existence and her will to live. Although she has never harmed herself physical she has mentally everyday wondering “ am I really supposed to live this far into my life?” “will my life even contribute to anything?” “will I ever find love?” “I just want to disappear” “but do I really want to die?” “ what about my family?”. These thoughts go through her head quite often too often  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Getting out of bed at 12 in the afternoon after spending sometime on her laptop her mother got her for college after she graduated high school (the first of her mothers children to graduate) . she went to go walk her younger brother junior to the park for free lunch. since it is summer the school boards decided to provide free lunch to kids in school for lower income communities. walking to the park near the apartments, she takes a stroll down memory lane of her youth.  
  
_god damn I wish I could do my childhood all over again, when I had no responsibilities, no fucking anxiety or depression. I just wish I could live life without having to do anything. could I really do a 8am-5pm job.... hell no_  
  
_ughh I'm so fucking sad Alexa play despastio_  
  
after walking back home with junior, Eugenia began to mindlessly scroll through twitter when Gustavo (her best and only friend literally) messaged her on twitter.  
  
**_1:13pm July 16, 2018_**  
**_from: gustavo1999_**  
  
**holyy fuvk bitch did you hear about the fucking sweepstakes TONY MOTHERFUCKING STARKS is having?!?!?**  
  
_**1:13pm July 16, 2018**_  
_**to: gustavo1999** _  
  
**No spill hoe!**  
  
_**1:14pm July 16, 2018**_  
_**from: gustavo1999**_  
  
**okay so you got to be 17 & up to fucking enter. so we can! **  
  
_**1:14pm July 16, 2018**_  
_**to: gustavo1999**_  
  
**get TOO THWE FUCKING POINT!!!!!**  
  
_**1:14pm July 16, 2018**_  
_**from: gustavo1999**_  
  
**fuck ok chill ho.this is all probably publicity shit but I guess if you enter the sweepstakes and donate at least five bucks to one of the charities they are sponsoring, you have a chance to sTAY WITH FUCKING TONY DADDY FUCKING STARK @ HIS TOWER WELL AVENGERS TOWER NOW? FOR SIX GOD DAMN MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!! they have already raised more than 2.3 million dollars in donations and the sweepstakes is only open from today to tomorrow!**  
  
_**1:15pm July 16, 2018**_  
_**to: gustavo1999**_  
  
**you're FuckING LYING ??!!GUS omg we need to enter asap. like a lot of times!!!!!!!!!! jfc dude omg if I enter I don't need to face reality for at least six months.... maybe by then I will have gotten over my social anxiety?!? and I’d be ready for fucking college? fuckk I'm finna ask my mom if I can use her card ...........wait bitch how are you going to enter? fuck I’ll enter for you?**  
  
**1:15pm July 16, 2018**  
**from: gustavo1999**  
  
**no lie I stg and bitch maybe enter asap ho and nah I found a way to enter, you just have to enter now!**  
  
'he didn't'  
  
_**1:15pm July 16, 2018**_  
_**to: gustavo1999**_

 **bitch. the fucking sweepstakes is. at. New. fuckinh. York. so if one of us win they would fly us out to New York! omg I can't even dude like omg wtf what if one of us actually gets picked. what are we even gonna do over there?**  
  
**oh wait the fine print says they have to do a background check and process you into the system to make sure you aren't trying to still work or have bad intentions. well I'm good with that even tho I fucking go against the government I know they are fuciking watching our every move even now.**

 **HEY THERE FBI MAN I LOVE YOU**  
  
_**1:16pm July 16, 2018** _  
_**from: gustavo1999** _  
  
**bitch you are literally so paranoid but I feel you. AND OMFG IN NEWW YORK CONCRETE JUNGLE**  
  
_**1:16pm July 16, 2018** _  
_**to: gustavo1999** _

**WET DREAMMMS TOMMMATTTOOOOOO lmaobut seriously fuck dude brb finna ask my mom**  
  
.  
.  
  
after pacing around in her room for what seemed like hours Eugenia finally got the courage to ask her mom to use the credit card.  
  
"mama can I ask for a favor?" she said as she walked in to her mothers room.

"depende en que se trata?" the older woman said with a face that expressed interest. (it depends on what is it about?)  
  
"puedo usar tu carta de banco para algo en la internet?" the younger woman voice was barely heard but it was heard. (can I use you credit card for something on the internet?)

"Gene what do you need on the internet?"  
  
"umm, well you see theres a umm... internship that Tony Stark is having but to apply you have to pay for it."

she lied she knew if she told her mom that it didn't involve anything useful she wouldn't give her the money. what else could she do this is the thing she has been waiting for!

her mother stared at Eugenia for a minute

"umm tonces que pensas?" (umm so what do you think?)

"what is the internship for?"

"oh well you get to work with Mr.Stark for six months at New York and SI pays and accommodates you with everything. after that is done you can use him as a reference for colleges or jobs."

"you want to go to NEW YORK?!!? YOU ARE BARELY 17!" her mother wasn't mad at least thats what Eugenia thinks.  
  
"mom I'm literalLY GOING TO BE 18 IN OCTOBER!"

"no"

"pero ama-" (but mom)  
  
"pero ama nada! you are still a child, you can not go to New York by yourself" (but mom nothing!)

"oh but if I got accepted to a university in New York you would happily send me off right?"

"you don't TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I AM YOUR MOTHER WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" okay maybe now she is mad

"ok I'm sorry but look its only five dollars to apply and its not even a for sure thing that I will get in. millions of others are applying but mom this can give me a good boost college and job wise with a reference from IRON MAN I am pretty sure it will help me... like a lot."  
  
"..."

"..."  
  
"okay go get my card"  
  
"are you serious?!"  
  
"si, now go before I change my mind" (yes)  
  
"oh my god thanks woman!" Gene yelled as she sped out to get her mothers purse in the living room.  
  
once she plopped herself down on her bed and got comfy. Gene opened up the SI website and clicked on the link to the sweepstakes and started to enter the necessary information needed.  
  
name- entered and checked  
  
phone number- entered and checked  
  
social security number- entered and checked  
  
address- entered and checked

school information- entered and checked  
  
parent information- entered and checked  
  
photo ID- entered and checked  
  
credit card information- entered  
  
and checked email- entered and checked  
  
charity (youth shelters for the lgbtq)- picked

ethnicity (Latina)- entered and checked  
  
race (none)- entered and checked  
  
sex (female)- entered and checked  
  
a little about yourself- entered and checked  
  
‘ I am the first in my family to graduate high school, first generation American in my family, my father is not in my life and I’d like it to stay that way. I am a Latina, my family is from San Juan de los Lagos , Jalisco, Mexico. I am bilingual fluent in both English and Spanish, among others..... 5’2 in person but 5’3 on my ID, light caramel skin, curly dark brown hair that looks black in the shade but noticeable brown in the sun, barely passes my shoulders. Not skinny at all I have a bit of a belly. Fluent in kicking ass in video games. favorite color black because it goes with anything. From a low income community, grew up in a neighborhood riddled with gang violence which I was never apart of. From a tight knit community, favorite holiday besides Christmas, Cinco de Mayo. My music taste ranges from hard rock to folk music very diverse, also I listen to reggeton and cumbias (latin music genres). I love old and modern films especially foreign films. My humor ranges from dark to self deprecating. I am not all dark I can see the good in doggies and sunsets.’  
  
summary as to why you think you should be picked- pending  
  
_shit what can I say that can make me stand out from others applying? you know what fuck it imma do me and tell the truth because honestly their is nothing interesting about me and because I can’t think of a lie._  
  
Summary:  
  
TBH (to be honest(I don’t think a computer algorithm will know the abbreviation tbh) ) nothing is special about me I am not a genius, I don't have any talents, I am an average girl. I just finished high school and I am drowning in a ocean of anxiety and depression. depression about what? I have no idea. but I do know that its weighing me down and is going to kill me one day. I am supposed to start community college in two months but I don't think I can handle it, the social anxiety. my mind is not on earth my mind wonders beyond reality to fantasy because deep down I don't want to face life. I do not want to have a 9 to 5 job for the rest of my life knowing I’m doing a job I hate. I sometimes contemplate if I was ever supposed to make it this far in life, like what is my purpose I literally don't contribute to anything. what am I living for my own happiness? I haven't been happy in quite a well and it hurts because my parents don't see anything wrong with me but at the same time I’m grateful that they don't see anything wrong. I just can't. I am so sure the I am not going to live pass 24 because I don't see a future for me. sure I have dreams of having of adopting kids and having cats and dogs roam around a big house with whoever I fell in love with. The reason I am entering this sweepstakes is because I believe that the six months I will spend at the avengers tower will some how cure my anxiety or my depression but if I am being honest I just want an escape from responsibilities for those six months. I just need time to figure myself out. I probably need therapy but I don’t want it? I know I need help but I don’t think if I went to therapy that I would be completely honest. Maybe my time with Mr. Stark will end up with me having a job in SI and I’d be okay with that because I know that SI is changing the world and contributing to life and if I work there I would know that my life is actually contributing to the greater good of earth. I know that Mr. Stark is not going to be involve with the winner of the sweepstakes much, sure they will share the same building but he is an important, intelligent man. He can’t be spending time with a nobody. I didn’t mention him being iron man because he is more than a suit, without it he Is just as important. I know that I most likely, well 100% not win because I’m sure Mr. Stark would rather have a mind more compatible with his a genius if you would. But actually entering this sweepstakes is kind of therapeutic? Letting me have a day or two of a fantasy that I could figure myself out for a couple of months doing nothing but hanging with one of the most influential men of the 21st century. my mom sort of expects me to became this person she has made in her mind someone who I definitely can not live up too all because I am the first to graduate from my family. ugh I hate myself but I gotta to go through with this or else I am going to regret this in life later on like most things I do…whatever. lmao (laughing my ass off) well thanks computer algorithm for listening to my rant. “This is so sad Alexa play despastio”  
  
  
-Eugenia Paz  
  
_here goes nothing_  
  
Submit ✓


	2. Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 18, 2018. the announcement of the winner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and pepper next chapter!

Thursday could not have come fast enough.  
  
From the moment Eugenia hit submit it felt like she can feel the seconds disappearing. She tried to occupy herself to keep her mind off of the sweepstakes, unfortunately during the two day wait for the announcement of the winner she could not sleep. The voices in her head would not let her sleep, the anxiety building up in her was becoming exhausting. So she would go to bed listening to music at the highest volume through her earphones, so that the noise would drown out the other noise.  
  
she made it, Thursday arrived instead of relief like gene thought she would feel, she felt her stomach aching and dread at the pit of her stomach, the feeling was overwhelming she thought she might actually throw up.  
  
Eugenia sat on her bed with her laptop closed on her lap.  
  
_‘fuck I can’t do this, I know I didn’t fucking win, this shit is rigged all contest are. Fuck me for even entering.’_ The anxious girl thought to herself while contemplating if she should open up her laptop.  
  
at first Eugenia thought this was just a good way to let her thoughts and dreams to run wild for a little to help stray from reality but as soon she hit that submit button reality set in. She would never win a contest like this if the minimum of entering costedfive dollars and they have already raised 2.3 million then that would mean that * math equations flying by * at least 500,000 people have entered.  
  
the sweepstakes application closed off yesterday and the winner was to be announce today at 1:00pm in the west coast it was currently 12:56pm.  
  
suddenly she felt her chest Tightening and her breathing becoming more erratic.  
  
_‘ fuuuuuucccckkkkkk, shit shit shit shit’_  
  
“This land is your land and this land is my land, From the California to the New York island, From the Redwood Forest, to the gulf stream waters this land was made for you and me.” The girl on the verge of a panic attack kept singing to herself.  
  
this is land is your land has been Eugenias go to song to try and calm herself from having a full blow panic attack. This song was chosen because from preschool to grade 2 her school had required the students to sing this along with the pledge of allegiance, its gave her some piece of her childhood a reminder of a simpler time. Something to pull her back.  
  
_**12:58pm**_  
  
feeling like she was burning up gene grabbed her laptop from where she left it lying on her bed and sprinted towards the bathroom. Locking the door and sliding her back on the wall near the door, she let her legs and back feel the cold freshness from the tile floor.  
  
propping up the laptop on her knees. Swiftly typing in her password and opening up Spotify she played her John Denver playlist. Then headed to her email.  
  
_'Take me home, country roads......_  
  
_**1:00pm**_  
  
_‘fuck’_  
  
_' .......the radio reminds me of my home far away...._  
  
  
she opened her email and was a little disappointed when she had no new mail. So she refreshed again, although she said she knew she wasn’t going to win, deep down she just didn’t want to jinx it so she pretended that she knew she wasn’t going to win but she had a bit of hope. She went on twitter to messaged Gustavo to tell him the news that she didn’t win and to ask if he he did, she knew he didn’t because if he did he would have told her right away.  
  
_**#tonystarksweepstakes** _ was trending on twitter. Eugenia clicked on the hashtag she was curious as to who won.  
  
_‘no doubt someone privileged_

 _‘God damn it I didn’t win **#tonystarksweepstakes**_  
  
_’I entered six times and didn’t win. At least the money went something good. I wonder who won? **#tonystarksweepstakes**_  
  
she scrolled down to see the same thing. Everyone complaining that they didn'twin and with the same question as everyone.  
  
_**‘who won?**_  
  
number one on twitter moments, it was the hottest gossip at the moment. new stationstalking about it as well as news outlets it was the topic on everyones mind.  
  
_**1:03pm July 18, 2018**_  
_**from: gustavo1999**_  
  
**damn at least you gave it a go. And tbh I didn’t enter. Who won though I don’t have enough data thanks to my dumbass Obama phone limited data….so who tf won bith???!?**  
  
_**1:03pm July 18, 2018**_  
_**to: gustavo1999**_  
  
**WHY DID YOU LIE HOE BITCH ?!!? I COULDVE ENTERED FOR YOU BITTCTCHHHHH OMFGGG……..anyways no one has cum forward yet. I wanna see whichbitch stole my chance**  
  
'bloop  
email notification  
  
_'... country roads take me home me where I belong West Virginia...._  
  
Eugenia went to the mail without thinking about anything, but as soon as she opened it she went pale, her spine shivered as her body went cold and sweaty  
  
_‘STARK INDUSTRIES_

  
that is all she read before closing her laptop and pushing it away from her feet. She felt sick, good thing she was in the bathroom.  
  
her stomach ached so bad she though that her whole intestines were shutting off causing some kind of not painful feeling but uncomfortable. Her arms crossed over her stomach while she positioned her head in-between her knees.  
  
_‘oh godd, no no no this has to be for something else_  
  
_‘its a uhhh um a_  
  
_‘its a email apologizing that I didnt win thats all_  
  
_‘fuck_  
  
Eugenia reached beyond her feet to grab ahold of her laptop and took some deep breathes before opening it again.  
  
_subject line: STARK INDUSTRIES SWEEPSTAKES_  
  
inhaling for a long time to exhale for a dramatic amount of time Gene clicked on the email.  
  
**_‘subject line: STARK INDUSTRIES SWEEPSTAKES_**

 

 ** _Body:_**  
  
**_Dear Ms. Paz,_**  
  
**_Thank you for your donation to the LGBTQ youth shelters._**  
  
**_SI would like to formally CONGRATULATE you, For you have been personally chosen by Mr. Stark himself to accompany him in the avengers tower for six months! You passed all of the requirements to be eligible to win._**  
  
**Please reply as soon as you can so we can discuss the plans to fly you out. SI will pay for everything. If for any reason you chose to decline this offer you may just ignore this email, if by the 20th we do not hear back we will assume you decline. Once again SI would like to congratulate and thank you for participation.**  
  
**_\- CEO of STARK INDUSTRIES Pepper Potts'_**  
  
_'short and too the point_ huh  
  
_'t_ _his means im the bitch that stole my chance how ironic_  
  
Eugenia chest started to have that feeling like when you are on a roller coster and you reach the top right before the big drop. Eyes wide in disbelief, she sat staring at the sink cabinets for a little while until her brain final caught up to the present and realize she actually won.  
  
“ oh…..god.. oh my god oh MY GOD” the quiet mumble turned into a high pitch scream. Holding down command and the space bar Siri popped up.  
  
“Siri play tongue tied by group love!” She screamed at the laptop. switching from John Denvers calming soothing voice the computer assistant compiled.  
  
getting up on her feet quickly she sat the laptop on the sink. The song started to play, feeling something in her body she started jumping up and down and dancing. letting her body decide what moves to make she felt like she was on cloud nine.  
  
blasting from the highest volume   
  
  
_‘……OH YEAH TAKE ME TO YOUR BEST FRIENDS’S HOUSE_

 

_I LOVED YOU THEN AND I LOVE YOU NOW_

_OH YEAAHHH_

 

_DON’T TAKE ME TONGUE TIED_

_DON’T WAVE NO GOOD BYEEEEE_

 

“DOOOONNN’’’TTTTTT…. TAKE ME TO YOUR BEST FRIEND’S HOUSE NORMALLY WE’RE MAKING OUT

OH YEAAHHH.” Eugenia was screeching lyric after lyric, with her not so angelic voice. Her voice cracked quiet a few times.  
  
“ONE TWO THREE FOU-“ she was interrupt by a couple of knocks on the door but the music kept playing.  
  
‘my eyes and your eyes……  
  
she opened the door to see her mother.  
  
“ Baja tu musica, puedo escuchar desde la cocina” (turn down your music, I can hear it from the kitchen)  
  
Eugenia just stood and stared at her with a gigantic smile on her face.  
  
“Que?…Qué hiciste?” Her mother asked suspiciously. (what?....what did you do?)  
  
“ I got it. The internship in New York.” Her smile became wider if that was even possible.  
  
“estás mintiendo, ¿en serio?” (you are lying, are you serious?)  
  
smile still intact she nodded up and down.  
  
“oh hija mía, sabía que lo obtendrías, eres muy inteligente y trabajas duro por todo! estoy tan orgulloso de ti.” Her mother mumbled out holding back a few tears. ( oh my daughter, I knew you would get it, you are so intelligent and hard working. Im so proud of you.)  
  
Her mother really was proud of her. Being her first child to graduate high school after her eldest failed miserably because he was so unmotivated and unwilling that when he turned eighteen she gave up and let him choose for himself and he decide to not finish high school. Now her only girl, first graduate, the smartest child going to attend an internship for genius billionaire Tony Stark in New York. She was not going to stop her daughter from flying from the nest although she thought she would have a few years more with her, she wasn’t going to let her emotions cloud her judgement for the better of her Childs future.

As tears slipped her mothers face they stood looking at each other in comfortable silence.

" Lo hice." Eugenia said breaking the silence with her quiet voice. ( I did it)

  
  
_'Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't leave me tongue tied_  
_Don't_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT TRUST HER MOTHER THEY SEEM FINE HERE BUT THERE RELATIONSHIP IS ROCKY! GENE HAS A PAST.
> 
> this fucking sucks I could add more too it but mind is freeing lmao but I don't care im writing for myself


	3. This is SO sad, alexa play despascito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper are no longer together 
> 
>  
> 
> thought process as to why Eugenia was chosen

****_July 17, 2018  
__7:23pm_  
  
  
“I don’t see why I have to look over the contestants thats why I have you, so I don’t have to. Why did you even agree to this Pep?” Tony said as he played around with DUM-E.

  
“I am the CEO of Stark Industry, I am not your personal assistant anymore Tony. besides SI needs some good publicity after the whole Slovakia incident and Natasha releasing all of shields files. Since you are linked to those two events.” Pepper glared at Tony  
  
“….”  
  
“….” With a stronger glare  
  
Tonys hands flew in the air surrendering. “Fine you win.” Tony pouted.  
  
it has been a couple of months since pepper called it quits. Things barely starting go back to normal like before he became iron man.  
  
when the first days passed Tony was sure that pepper was going to come back to him _‘wasnt she ?_  
After a couple of months passed with night terrors and not sleeping for a couple of nights in a row and only getting maybe two hours of sleep before he woke up in panic every night since sokovia, was now reduced to maybe three nights a month of waking up to realize his friends weren’t dead, that he hadn’t failed them.  
  
“Okay F.R.I.D.A.Y has narrowed the contestants down to ten people all around the world.” Pepper brought out a hologram screen to the wall and displayed all ten contestants that were picked.  
  
Tony looked up to the first person was. A 63 year old male from Russia with a background in physics and engineering both doctorates. Milo Krushnic, the father of three sons and the grandfather of 5 grandchildren. Married for 43 years lives in a small town with his family. Enjoys hunting, music preference none, served in the military for 7 years when he was younger . Fluent in Russian, English , and German.  
Tony yawned and looked bored. He raised his hand and swiped the profile to the trash. As he did with the next five profiles, all the same men and women of science around the same age as him or older. He supposes when he told F.R.I.D.A.Y to find people compatible with him she thought of picking people with the same intellect, boring.  
  
the next one was of a younger man. Tony read his profile, Derek Hudson 32, graduated Cambridge university-SWIPE ugh brits. Tony wasn’t too fond of British people with their politeness and well manner tea drinking snobbish people with the complex of god thinking their accents make them better. It also wouldn’t hurt to mention that they remind him of a certain trickster god.  
  
“three left” the man huffed out throwing his head against the desk. He has spent an hour and a half looking through these people with different backgrounds and cultures. Some from Russia, Iran, South Korea, Canada, England, Kenya, and Japan. All from great backgrounds growing up rich with privilege opportunities to attend Ivy League colleges. All the same.  
  
the next one was a French man by the name of Jean Pierre.  
  
‘ha how original’  
  
blah blah blah phd blah blah son of a heiress blah blah speaks four languages- SKIP

 

The next one though caught Tonys attention after the second sentence. This one was different, way way different. As Tony read through the profile mumbling some words.  
  
“female….17…..no college education…barely out of high school….Latina…” he stopped reading the generic information.  
  
‘ why the hell is a nobody selected as one of the top ten contestants? Maybe F.R.I.D.A.Y made a mistake? No she couldn’t I made here after all and I wouldn’t mess her up. Then why was this girl put on the list. WAIT ill just ask the picker herself’  
  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y”  
  
“Yes, Master Stark?” The AI responded.  
  
“why did you pick uhhh” Tony looked back at the hologram. “ Eugenia Paz as one of the finalist?”  
  
“ I found you two compatible, have I done something wrong sir?”  
  
“uhh I don’t think so, well not yet. What do you mean compatible, this kid is barely out of college and isn’t even an adult yet we have nothing in common?”  
  
“Sir, I did not only base my decisions on the intellectual level, I based it on personality and preference.”  
  
“oh okay, pull up the rest of the profile.”  
  
“of course, sir”  
  
once F.R.I.D.A.Y pulled up the rest of the file. Tony saw the picture Eugenia provided. It was of a young girl with dark curly hair, she had full lips, brown eyes nothing special, buck teeth but not overly dramatic, long eyelashes, she had no makeup on, she has chipmunk cheeks, she smiled big. There was something about that smile that caught Tonys attention but he couldn’t put his finger on it as to why it did.  
  
On to the about me he read through it his lips kind of deflated when he read that she didn’t have her father in her life and she doesn’t care for it, chuckled at the mention of kicking ass at video games (oh how clint would have fun with her). Diverse music taste nice. Ha dark self deprecating humor. Yes she may have a few things in common with Tony but he didn’t understand why her? He is sure there are plenty other people with more of a intellectual level with him that had those interest.  
  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y why di-“ the man got cut off by his AI.  
  
“sir, read the summary” the AI said with such politeness  
  
sometimes Tony swears that she can read his mind. Tony swiped down to the summary and as he started to read he laughed a little when he read the part when the girl guess that a computer was picking the winner, she definitely is a teenager.

Shortly after his face expressed concern and sadness but at the same time enlightenment as to why F.R.I.D.A.Y picked her.  
  
Now he realizes why the smile caught his attention. It was fake. The smile, forced, the kind of smile he has put up for most of his life.  
as he continued to read felt for the teen. He knows what she is feeling that feeling of drowning in the ocean. He felt glad he had friends like Rhodney, Happy, and Pep who helped him during the harsh waves of the ocean.  
  
As he read through the rest he started to feel guilty what if the next person was a better fit and he denied the kid a chance to get away and figure herself out or at least just relax. He let out a little chuckle when he read that she thought he was more than the suit because nowadays thats all he was seen as. She was right he would’ve picked someone else with the same intellectual capacity. just how Howard was with him her mother is the same.  
Trying to make them live up to this person they’ve made up in their mind because he is the only child of the Howard Stark. He read the last of the summary and let a little smile out when she thankedF.R.I.D.A.Y for listening to her rant and then his face made a confused expression when he read the sentence in the quote.  
  
‘damn that kid, and fuck my heart. WellIts not like I need to pick someone important I just need to pick one person for a sweepstakes. It couldn’t hurt to pick the poor girl’  
  
Tony swiped the remaining profiles to the trash without giving them a look.  
  
“ F.R.I.D.A.Y tell Ms. Potts that I’ve made a decision and its final.”  
  
“ right away sir.”  
  
“oh and F.R.I.D.A.Y”  
  
“yes sir”  
  
“ what does “this is so sad Alexa play despascito” mean?”  
  
“it appears to be a meme that has recently become popular due to the soccer game Germany vs South Korea. South Korea defeated Germany and helped Mexico advance to the next level for the World Cup. It is meant to show fake sadness and then ask for a good song to play in celebration, asking the machine Alexa from amazon to play the song, despacito was chosen because its in Spanish and its popularity around the world, so most people can understand the joke. Is that it sir?”  
  
“uh yeah thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.”  
  
‘gen z humor is so weird and confusing ‘  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any criticisms?


	4. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the preparation and flight for New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark next chapter, they finally meet!!
> 
> I can't be bothered to capitalize everything whoops

**_July 21, 2018 Saturday_**  
**_6:43am_**  
  
packing comfortable clothes into her late grandmothers old box suit case.  13 shirts and seven pants, two jackets, socks and underwear.  
  
_‘shit I need clean pants to wear to the airport_  
  
picking up the pants on top of suit case, she tossed it aside and continued putting things in her case.  
she stuffed double A batteries inside the shoes, a bottle of her favorite body spray (cherry blossom from bath and body works) along with its lotion. slipping in a photo of her grandmother when she was younger in the shoe and finally tossing in a small travel bag.  
  
onto her carry ons, her backpack and messenger bag.  
in her back pack she threw in her laptop, charger, earphones, three books, and then adding a stuff moose named after a certain brother on supernaturaland then her grandmothers stuffed lamb. It may be childish but they mean a lot to her and they are comforting.  
the messenger bag was more important front two pockets had her I.D  and important cards plus money.  
  
_‘I hope their thrift stores aren’t pricey_  
  
mostly everything Eugenia had was thrifted, since her mother didn’t work and relied on child support and aid from the government, money was something they couldn’t really spend.  
  
moving onto the inside of the bag Eugenia shoved in her portable CD player and Walkmen along with some headphones. Then a small thin book “the art of war” along with her everyday glasses that shed put on later, continuing, she started sorting her cds and cassettes.  
She settled on the cds of the essential of john Denver, pearl jams ten, call me by your name soundtrack, Brockhampton saturation trilogy, a Lisa Hannigan mix, and harry styles self titled.  
  
As for cassettes she only had five, princess Nokias 1996 deluxe, Brenton woods best 18, part one and two of Disneys fantasia, and a mix type she had made. It consists of Led Zeppelin, nirvana, Audioslave, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, and system of a down (a lot). Throwing in some hair ties and mints as well as chapstick she was set.  
  
It may seem like a little for six months but Eugenia practically had her whole wardrobe in that suit case.  
She had a little over an hour until the car Stark Industries was going to send over to take her to the airport arrived.  
  
Eugenia took a fifteen minute shower, brushed her hair, shaved her armpits her legs , trimmed her eyebrows, lather herself up with lotion, and then to change.  
grabbing the pants from earlier she slipped on her black bikini underwear and no bra she wears a lot of layers so she didn’t see the point in trying to be “decent”. She put on two mismatch long socks, one had the word slut and the other bitch. She jumped in to her olive green cargo pants and put on her black combat boots, pushing the pants inside the boots and tied the laces to make sure wouldn’t need to touch them again until she had to take them off. Throwing a yellow mustard t shirt over her (only) black sleeve shirt. The words on the shirt read  
  
“WHY BE RACIST, SEXIST, HOMOPHOBIC OR TRANSPHOBIC WHEN YOU COULD JUST BE QUIET?"  
  
then threw on her winter jacket (nothing really heavy just something for the rain and cold), even though it was going to be 96℉ later on in the afternoon in New York, she always wore whatever she wanted despite the weather. Just had to make sure she stayed hydrated.  
then tossing a yellow mustard sweater on top of her messenger bag.  
hair still damp but curls starting to form and shrink a little bit, she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
Setting everything in the living room she sat on the kitchen table with her mother for the remaining 10-5 minutes till the driver arrived.  
  
her mother was giving her goodbyes and warnings.  
  
While they chatted her, Obama phone got a text saying her driver has arrived.  
  
while her mom helped her with her luggage, the drivers opened up the trunk and put the suitcase in there along with her backpack leaving the messenger bag at her side and her sweater.  
  
sooo her mother may or not believe that she was going off for the internship and not for just a ‘vacation’  
  
after waving goodbye from the apartment gate entrance. She rolled up the window as the ac was running, she asked the driver if she could put on 94.7 fm, she was more than happy to comply, after that Eugenia rested her head on the window while she looked at the passing cars as they made their way on the freeway to LAX two hours to go.  
  
while she stared out the window, she felt at peace she wasn’t anxious like she thought she would be. The thoughts that ran threw her head were none for once her head was quiet, she was just enjoying the sky, she felt like she could die peace right then and there.  
  
she arrived sooner than expected or so she thought, its barely eleven in the morning, she had left home around 9:40am. The driver got out of the car to help take out her luggage. Throwing the backpack on her back, then putting the messenger bag a cross her body and in one arm her sweater and the other the suit case which was a little bit heavy. As she thanked the driver and waved goodbye. She let out a long breath, she turned around to the entrance of LAX she saw something that made her freeze.  
  
_‘holy shit I know they said they were going to send someone to help me board but I didn’t expect this_  
  
Eugenia felt butterflies in her stomach as she approached a tall bulky man dressed in a suit who held a paper with her name written across it with SI on the corner.  
  
_‘shit I feel like I'm in a movie_

five feet away from the man, she opened her mouth to tell him that she is the girl he was looking for but before she got the chance the man spoke first.  
  
“Ah, Miss. Paz I presume.” He stated not questioned  
  
“ erm.. yeah how did you kn-“ she was cut off with the answer she was looking for.  
  
“ the picture you sent with the application ma’am” as he kept talking reaching the suitcase he pulled out a photo of Eugenia from the inside of his suit.” Will you please follow me”  
  
“ahem.. yes and its Gene you don’t have to be formal mister..uhhh” she mumbled  
  
“Happy, Happy Hogan Miss. Gene” she said reaching out his hand to be shook  
  
“oh okay Mr. Hogan.” She said while taking his hand and shaking it with a stern grip.  
  
he smiled at her and continued walking  
  
_‘ Happy? What an odd name I wondering what his siblings are called grumpy, sneezy? Ha_  
  
walking towards a what she presumed to be an exit she looked around in confusion. As they reached the door he opened it and let her walkout first. Once he was outside to he started walking towards a pilot. Once they reached the pilot, Gene stood a couple of feet behind Mr. Hogan as he spoke with the pilot, he then turned his focus on Gene.  
  
“I know that not everything in movies are true but I thought you are supposed to go through a check point and get searched and stuff?” Gene asked  
  
Mr. Hogan let out a small chuckle. “ yes that is what typically happens…..when you fly commercial.” He said with a small smile.  
  
“if we are not flying commercial what are we flying then?”  
  
“Mr. Stark prepared his private jet to take you to New York, he said something about not wanting to have his guest fly with commoners.”  
  
“p-p-rivate jet?” Gene said leaving her mouth open  
  
“ yes Miss. Gene” he said as he pointed behind her. “ why do you think we came here?”  
  
she turned around to see a airplane but smaller, assuming thats the jet with iron mans helmet painted big on the end tail of the jet. If it were possible her jaw would be on the ground.  
  
turning back to Mr. Hogan made a gesture meaning to follow him, as they walked to the other side of the jet there were some stairs leading up to a door that was held open by the pilot she had seen earlier. Mr. Hogan let her go up the stairs first and then followed behind.  
  
passing the pilot she gave her a small smile as she entered it was just like she imagined just a couple of recliners like the movies everything white or creme color elegant and fancy. She headed to the a seat threeseats away from the door. A table was in front of her she took off her messenger bag set it down on the floor and then took off her backpack and set it on the table.   
  
After Mr. Hogan placed the suit case by a seat and went to the front of the jet the pilot followed except Mr. Hogan sat down in the seat closest to the cockpit, the pilot went in said cockpit turned and said we are going to take off now.  
  
Gene nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
maybe two minutes later she felt the jet start moving forward he gripped the seats cushion, then let go.  
as the plane started to move faster she looked out the window and saw the jet lifting off the runway.  
once the jet started to go up, Gene felt the same feeling you feel when you are dropping down on a roller coaster.  
  
Lets just say it wasn’t a good feeling.  
  
Mr. Hogan looked up from his phone and looked at Gene. “Hey kid are you alright?”  
  
opening her eyes she didn’t even know she was closing she let out a quiet “yes”  
  
“ going up it felt like you are dropping down from a roller coaster, but I'm good now the feelings pass”  
  
“alright” the man let out something between a small laugh and huff. He went back to his phone.  
  
pulling the messenger bag up to her lap Gene pulled out her portable CD player and the headphones. Fumbling around the bag to chose who she wanted to listen to.  
she looked out the window to take in the feeling to check what kind of place she was in.  
the clouds and blue sky made her feel calm.  
  
_‘John Denver it is_  
  
setting the cd into the player, she sat her bag back on to the floor  
ironically "Leaving on a Jet Plane" was the first song to play.  
  
settling in the seat, Gene looked out the window and just took in the beautiful sky in.  
  
_'All my bags are packed_ ,  _I'm ready to go_  
  
****  
  
Gene must have feel asleep because Mr. Hogan was softly shaking her shoulder as she removed her headphones which weren’t playing music anymore.  
  
_‘damn must have gone through the whole cd_  
  
“we are about land”

Gene shook her head furiously in acknowledgment.

As she took out the John Denver cd and put away the portable player, she took out her Walkmen and her rock mix, she popped it in and connected her headphones with it.  
  
_‘oh god_  
  
Gene shut her eyes, the feeling of the roller coster going down was 10x stronger.  
  
_‘Jesus Christ Jesus Christ oh god_  
  
as she felt the jet skid on the runway. She opened her eyes but wait huh?  
  
looking out the window wasn’t a runway like the one she had seen LAX I mean their was a run way but the buildings surrounding it didn’t look like an airport.  
  
she looked back at Mr. Hogan and as if he had read her mind he spoke up.  
  
“ we are in upstate New York, Mr. Starks new facility, the avengers tower in Manhattan has been sold and he settled up here. More privacy from well from everyone.”  
  
“oh”

As the pilot passed by she opened up the door, Genes queue to grab her stuff.  
  
She put on her backpack and slipped on her messenger bag, put on her headphone and grabbed her Walkmen in one hand and in another her sweater.  
Mr. Hogan grabbed her suitcase and went out the door first. Walking towards the door her sweater slipped out if her hand, she picked it up, taking the time to set her headphones on her head, she looked down at her right hand and with her thumb she turned on her Walkmen immediately turning the volume all the way up as like a stone by audioslave began.  
  
Satisfied she quickly went down the stairs and came face to back with Mr. Hogan thankfully she stopped herself from hitting him. she walked around until he could see she.  
  
“follow me, Miss. Gene.”


	5. Like a Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck

_‘On a cobweb, afternoon in a room full of emptiness_  
  
as Mr. Hogan lead the way to a near by building Eugenia pulled out her glasses on set them on the bridge of her nose. They were a. Bit big on her since she has had them for quite a while she just couldn’t find it in herself to part ways with those wore out round glasses.

 _‘Left to dust will lay to rest_  
  
entering the building she found her self in a living room.

 _‘Just as I thought (more like hoped) ill settle in my room first, then meet Ton-_  
  
Eugenia stood still, her back sifted, and her face flushed red. As her eyes landed on THE FALCON.  
Gene may have a biased crush on the falcon because he is the only poc on the avengers, she felt like she needed to put him first above the others because he wasn’t the most popular avenger.  
she didn’t even notice the other avengers on the couches.  
  
_‘oh fuck they are looking at me_  
  
her face became more red. As the headsthat were looking at her, they began to stand and walk towards her.  
  
‘Hawkeye, THE HULK Ahem I mean bruce banner,some red dude, and  
holyyyy shit CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA…..and  Bucky barnes!!

she read all about him in school certainly one of her favorite subjects in history.  
as they came to stand in front of her with some distance, someone tapped her shoulder turning she was met with a man that had oil grease on his fore arm and face. Looking at the shirt it was a band t shirt for Led Zeppelin. Her eyes making there way up to the face she finally took in who was trying to get her attention. It was none other than..  
  
“Tony freaking stark” slapping her right hand over her mouth after realizing she said that out loud.  
the man before her mouth twisted up in one corner. The infamous Tony stark smirk. The others let out a smile.  
he motion for her to lower her headphones and she complied. sliding them to hang on her neck the song she had been listening to her played loud enough to get the attention from everyone.  
  
**‘IN YOUR HOUSE I LONG TO BE, ROOM BY ROOM PATIENTLY ILL WAIT FOR YOU THERE LIKE A STONE I WAIT FOR YOU THERE ALONE ALONE**

 ***guitar riff***  
  
looking around she quickly fumbled with her hands turning off the Walkmen. shooting up her head to Tony freaking stark.  
  
the Walkmen she had in her hand, was now in Tonys hands he must have snatched it from her when she was taking in her surrounding  
  
tony inspected the old Walkmen, he popped the cassette out and read the names of the bands on the mix. He let out a content hmm handing it back to Gene.  
  
“you’ve got good taste kid.”  
  
“oh..-um er uh thanks” she said letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
  
“okay so kid I'm supposed to recite this welcome speech but I think that isn’t necessary, anyways, you know who I am and I know who you are but they don’t.” He said pointing behind her to the group of superheroes who were still standing there with smiles on their faces. “Lets go introduce you”grabbing Eugenia by the shoulders to turn her around to the group behind her he shoved her and encouraged her to move forward and get acquainted.  
  
eyes wide, face still flushed, she looked at the ground facing their feet.  
  
_‘oh my god what avenger is wearing crocks I'm dead._  
  
looking up to the face of the person wearing the purple crocks was none other thank Hawkeye.  
  
making eye contact gene froze and as she tends to do she opened her mouth and let her thoughts flow out no filter.  
  
“you’re wearing crocks” she pointed at his feet. “Ugh dumbass of course he knows its his own damn feet..” She muttered out quietly so she only heard but Captain America left out a small chuckle as if he heard her, as did Bucky.  
  
“ha, yeah I am they are comfy”  
  
“oh ha they look comfy.” The girl said quietly extending her hand out so that they can formally meet. “Eugenia Paz but you can call me Gene.”  
Hawkeye slapped the hand away and offered a fist bump. Gene let out a small laugh and their fist met and both made an explosion but Hawkeye was the only to make the sound effect. The others chuckled. “And you can call me Clint” gene nodded “ best avenger and currently hold the title of the undefeated Mario kart champion.”  
  
“yeah cause you cheat and get pissy when someone is going to beat your ass”. genes head turned her head to the voice. There he was, none other than _the_ falcon.  
  
Clint let out a childish whine and stomped his foot. “ I do not!”  
  
“whatever dude.” The falcon said as he approached gene.  
he extended his hand to gene.“damn girl you have a strong ass grip.” Gene couldn’t stop smiling she said nothing just looking at him “Sam Wilson” quickly looking away when someone behind her cleared their throat.  
  
“I think we know who Eugenias favorite is.” Tony said  
  
“is that so Miss. Paz?” Mr. Wilsonsaid with a mischievous smile as he glared at the other as if he won something.  
  
“…yes” she cleared her throat so she can speak louder “ahem yes, I mean like no offense to the other you are all great” she said moving her hands to point out all of them “its just well y’all are…. And again I don’t mean to offend but you are all so…white.” Everyones eyes searched the others eyes confused, mean while Mr. Wilson looked like he was going to pass out from the air he wasn’t taking in do to laughing.  
  
“I'm not RACIST or anything, its just good to see someone other than a white guy be a hero or whatever….you know a lot of the kids in my neighborhood don’t really get to see themselves on the tv and when they do they are portrayed as a thug or some offensive stereotype, Mr. Wilson is the reassurance that they can be seen as something more..um yeah.”  
  
they all nodded and reassured her that she didn’t offend them and that they understood.  
“ah hell kid come here.” Mr. Wilson exclaimed as he pushed she into a hug which she gladly accepted.  
  
Steve and Bucky step up.“Steve rogers ma’am, pleasure to meet you.” His hand extended in front of Gene. Which she took a little shaky  
  
“ Mr. Rogers its such an honor to meet you, oh my god and you’re Bucky barnes!” Gene said enthusiastically still shaking Steves hand.  
Steve let out a chuckle.  
  
“ you can call me Steve kid.” Hands still shaking.  
  
“oh ha- okay Steve” a giggle left her lips.  
  
Bucky extended his hand towards gene, stilling shaking Steves hand she looped her free hand under her other hand and shook Bucky's.  
  
“ James Buchanan Barnes “ he said with a sly smirk  
  
“oh my.. I know… oh my god your eyes…the history books don’t do them justice” in awe still shaking both super soldiers hands. That brought a small blush to his face, chuckling.  
  
everyone around them let small laughs escape, that brought gene to her senses. Looking down at her hands she let go of the blue eyed boys hands.  
taking some steps back and shifting her weight from side to side, her back was met with Tonys chest.  
  
“oh sorry Mr. Stark” she shuffled off to the side and was met with another chest, the a red dude.  
  
Gene let out a small yelp as she stepped away from him. he was floating around her, taking in every angle of her body. crossing her arms over herself feeling like a insect under a magnifying glass  
  
“hmm, Tony is this your offspring?” He said trying to figure out why a child was at the compound.  
  
Tony choked on air, while the other let a big laugh out. “what-cough- uh no vision, she is the girl that is going to be staying with us for a couple of months, remember I explained this in the last team meeting we had.”  
  
“hmm yes I do recall that but I thought it would be one of your female companions you bed, not a child”  
  
“what no”  
  
Eugenias stomach rumbled quietly.  
  
_‘Damn I’m fucking starving_  
_Number 15, Burger King foot lettuce. The last thing you want in your Burger King’s burger is someone’s foot fungus, but as it turns out, that might be what you gaet._  
  
“I don’t understand why would you want feet in your lettuce?”  
  
‘huh  
  
“what how did- oh my god did I say that out loud?!” Covering her face trying to cover her flushed face.  
  
“foot lettuce kid what the hell?” Tony looked at her confused  
  
“oh well I was thinking of how I haven’t eaten since I left my house, and then I uh started thinking of this video, its h-“ some voice interrupted genes rambling thankfully.  
  
“Number 15, Burger King foot lettuce. The last thing you want in your Burger King’s burger is someone’s foot fungus, but as it turns out, that might be what you gaet.” that someone was a boy around her age walking into the living room area.  
  
“ha yeah thats what I was thinking!”  
  
“hahaha yeah” walking towards gene he held his hand up for a high five which he received.  
  
“I’m Peter Parker Mr. Starks intern.”  
  
“Eugenia Paz”  
  
‘cute brown doe eyes, He looks so adorable.  
  
“ oh your the girl who won the sweepstakes! How cool!” Scratching the back of her head, nodding to Peter in confirmation.  
  
“ahem” Tony interrupted their little conversation bringing the attention back to the adults. They all stared in confusion.  
  
“oh um-sorry Mr. Stark.”  
  
“you guys wouldn’t get it, millennial/gen z humor”  
  
“I understood, it seems like you forget Peter that I am also a millennial” that came from Clint. He looks like he is in his mid twenties.  
  
_‘he’s pretty cute, and those biceps thoooo_  
  
“oh like that Alexa despascito thing right” Gene tensed up when Tony said that.  
  
_‘did he read my summary holy fuck thats embarrassing_  
  
she turned her head to avoid his gaze  
  
“what summary?” The red dude said glancing at Eugenia and Tony.  
  
“okay I know for a fact I didn’t say that aloud what the hell man?” Eugenia said crossing her arms against her chest glaring at the red dude.” What gives?”  
  
bruce banner spoke up. “Don’t mind him, vision here isn’t good with social queues or when to stop.” He said that glaring at vision. “You see vision here is an AI created by me and Tony. That glowing stone there is called an infinity stone, the mind stone. Sooo he can basically read minds and other stuff.” His hand stretching out to meet genes. “Bruce Banner”  
  
“huh, well its nice to meet you Dr. Banner.”  
  
“like wise Ms. Paz”  
  
“thats all just huh?!” Gene nodded “ you do realize he has the power to take over the world right?!, and all you say is huh?” Sam said gesturing the world blowing up.  
  
“I guess, just could you stay out of my brain please.” She turned to vision.  
  
“ yes, my apologies.” vision landed on the floor and walked through the wall.  
  
“hmm”  
  
“ARE YOU SERIOUS THE DUDE JUST WALKED THROUGH A WALL AND THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY”  
  
“ye”  
  
sam threw his hands in surrender” alright whatever” gene let out a chuckle, Tony was just smirking at the entire conversation.  
  



	6. Pops and Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quality time with the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Tony Steve and bucky be a father figure to her

“alright kid you met half the gang lets get you to your room, you’ll be next to Wanda rooms, you will meet her later, and next to Steve and Buckys room.”  
  
“okay”  
  
“Happy where is the rest of her luggage?”

“This is all of it sir”  
  
“kid you do know you are going to be here for half a year? Why the hell did you only bring one suit case?" shifting glances all around the room Gene stopped at her feet.  
  
“Oh well heh- thats uh basically my whole wardrobe besides some winter coats I left.”  
  
“oh okay then” there was a waver of disappointment in his voice.  
  
“ okay kid say bye to the gang” waving goodbye to the avengers she was stopped by Peter  
  
“hey after you get settled in do you wanna hang out? I can show you around?” Shoving his hair back he added “if you want to”  
  
“sure, id like that, where are you going to be at?”  
  
“come find me at mr. Starks lab at the basement”  
  
“okay!”  
  
“alright kid, lets go to your room.” Waving goodbye to Peter gene followed Mr. Stark, going down some halls they stopped in front of a door, all the doors were pretty spaced out.  
  
“kay so this is where you are going to be staying.” As he opened the door gene couldn’t help but gasp at the sight the room.  
“you like?” Tony said smirking already knowing the answer. Gene nodded.  
  
“this room is almost as big as my apartment.” Still in awe gene felt around the room. Sliding her hand over the bed, she could feel the silkiness  
“damn this feels amazing.”  
  
“Egyptian cotton 1,000 thread count.”Tony said proudly  
  
“Wow, oh my god is that a bathroom.”  
  
“yes it is, it also has a bathtub.” Tony said nonchalantly as he walked around the room. Gene felt so giddy, she had a quick peek inside and saw the shower was the rain showers. She came back out and sat her backpack on the desk that was a few feet from the door and bathroom.  
  
“alright I let you unpack, dinner is at 8 in the kitchen where we just came from.”  
  
“okay!” Mr. Hogan placed her suit case on top of the bed and made his way out, Mr. Stark following suit.  
  
“k see you later” before stark closed the door on his way out.  
  
“wait Mr. Stark” Tony leaned back into the room and gave her a nod to say what she wants to tell him.  
  
“Thank you, for choosing me. Thank you.”  
  
“don’t mention it kid” he gave a soft smile and left closing the door.  
  
  
_‘Jesus I’m really here aren’t I, this is my life now for six months_  
  
“alrighty then lets unpack this shit coz I’m hungry.”  
  
gene walked towards the bed and unlatched the locks in the suit case. she put the toiletries in the restroom, threw her clothes in the dresser that was in front of the  bed a few feet away, the dresser had six drawers she only needed two. Setting her CD player and Walkmen on top of the dresser along side her cds and cassettes setting them neatly in display. she took of her jacket and placed it on the chair by the desk. Taking out her laptop, charger, and earphones she placed them in the middle of the desk next to the lamp.setting the books in the corner of the desk, the desk had three drawers on the side and one where the chair goes in. In the third drawer gene threw in  her cards and money she had. finally putting her shoes by the door entrance so they were available closely. She slid the suit case under the bed and threw the stuffed moose on the bed.  
  
“I think Im don’t I don’t think I’m forgetting anything………oh shit.” Quickly taking out her phone she dialed her mother. It rang three times before it was picked up.  
  
“hello mom?”  
  
“oh mija! Ya llegastes?” (Did you arrive yet?)  
  
“si, ya estoy en me cuarto” (yes I’m in my room.)  
  
“Como de fue? Como esta la suidad?”(how did it go?how is the city?)  
  
“me fue bien esta cliente pero no Como en casa blanca. Ama the puedo abalar mas tarde vamos a comer en diez minutes y me tevo alistar.” (It went goo and its hot but not as hot as casa blanca. Mom ill talk too you later we are going to have dinner in 10 minutes and I have to get ready)  
  
“okay "  
  
  
  
  
gene looked at the time it was 5:15pm  
  
_‘ugh I just need to relax a little before my mom bombards me with questions_  
  
with that gene turned on the Walkmen unplugging the headphones letting the song from earlier play on out loud.  
  
_‘guitar riff_  
__  
laying on the bed gene felt her eyes closing but couldn’t stop them so she let them be.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
“hey Friday can you ask Eugenia if she is ready?”  
  
“Ms. Paz is currently asleep would you like me to wake her?”  
  
“NO NO, just forget it.”  
  
“of course Mr. Parker.”  
  
spinning around in his chair blowing air dramatically Tony took notice.  
  
“aw you sad your new friend cant hang with you?”  
  
“no, I will just hangout with her next time I come.” Peter said grabbing his bag from the floor heading towards the door.  
  
“not staying for dinner?”  
  
“no sorry Mr. Stark I promised May I’d eat with her tonight, see ya!” And with that he was gone.  
  
ten minutes past eight  
  
“Friday can you tell Bruce and Tony and tell them that dinner is ready. Oh and can you remind Gene.”  
  
“yes, sir”  
  
Eugenia woke up two minutes before steve sent Friday to call everyone to dinner.  
  
when Eugenia woke up she felt gross and groggy.  
  
‘fuck I hate naps during the summer  
  
Eugenia when to the bathroom to freshen up. She wet her face and sprayed herself down with the cherry blossom body spray. After getting rid of her bed hair, not that it was any different from her usual big thick fluffy curly hair. grabbing her Walkmen to take out her rock mix she was freighten by someones voice.  
  
“Ms. Paz your presences is requested by Mr. Rogers he says dinner is ready.”  
  
“AHHHH” a shriek busted out of her mouth when she heard the AI’s voice. This lead to gene throwing her hands up in surrender, which resulted in her Walkmen breaking into pieces.  
  
“what!?whats wrong are you okay?!” Steve came bursting into the room in a defensive stance.  
  
“I heard someone, but theres no one here!”  
  
“ohhh” Stevesaid coming into realization” yeah thats my bad I asked Friday to tell you dinner is ready, Friday is Tonys AI thats in the building, she has speakers everywhere. Probably should’ve mention her before sorry.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. Bucky came in slipping onto his knees from his socks, but confidently stood up in the same stance Steve stood in when he first came in.  
  
“WHAT, WHAT GOING ON?! He asked  
  
“Jesus heh-nothing Friday scared her, its alright buck.” Steve said slapping the back of buckys shoulder.  
  
“oh…your Walkmen, its broken.” Bucky pointed out. both Steve and gene looked down to see the shattered pieces of the machine.  
  
“oh ha I didn’t even notice.” She said getting on her knees to gather all the piece, Steve joined her and helped.  
  
“so what are you going to do?” Steve said gesturing the pieces of the Walkmen.  
  
“throw it out, I guess.” She said shrugging.  
  
“I’m sorry gene, we can buy you a new one.” He said apologetically.  
  
“no its fine I got this at a surplus store, it wasn’t worth much, it was being held together by duck tape anyways, it was only a matter of time.”  
  
“are you sure, doll? It wouldn’t make a dent in our wallet.” Bucky said  
  
“yeah I’m sure, thanks though. Where is the trash?” Gene said blushing at the nickname.  
  
“you can throw it down the garbage chute in the kitchen, come lets go eat dinner.” Steve said heading out the door Bucky following right behind him and then gene.  
  
arriving at the kitchen area by the living room,Tony was already there along with bruce in the long kitchen island sitting in stools , Tony at the edge and bruce next to him, sam was the end of the island table along with Clint.  
  
“well look who decide to wake up sleeping beauty.”a small blush spread over her nose by Tonys comment.  
  
“oh yeah sorry, I guess I was more tired than I thought.” She said as her stomached growled louder than she spoke. “I guess hungrier than I thought too.” The boys laughed at her joke thought it was adorable.  
  
“um Mr. Roge- I mean Steve where is the garbage chute”  
  
“whatcha throwing out?” Tony asked curiously. Steve told him what happened earlier, Tony immediately offered to buy a new one but gene turned down his offers even though he was persistent.  
  
“really its fine Mr. Stark” she said throwing away the shattered Walkmen. Then walking towards the group hesitant to sit Steve noticed.  
  
“take a seat anywhere, you want.” Steve said. Looking around she saw bruce give her a small smile as well as Tony, turning the other way she saw Clint gesturing to her.  
  
“come sit at the cool side” Clint said. Looking back at Tony he gave her a nod telling her it was okay. sitting in front of Sam and Clint at the edge of the table accompanied by Steve. Bucky sat straight across from Steve.  
  
“alright lets dig in I ordered Chinese food I hope that okay.” Steve said staring at gene while gene looked at the table everyone was quiet so she looked up to everyone staring at her, she turned her face to Steve and realized he had been talking to her.  
  
“OH you were asking me I’m so sorry. I thought you were asking someone else sorry…and yeah Chinese food is great” She said twisting her fingers.  
  
“its alright” everyone let out small laughs.  
  
“kid calm down stop apologizing so much” sam said letting a laugh slip his lips.  
  
“oh yeah ha sorry Mr. Wilson OP-sorry oh I uh-“ face seriously flushed now made everyone smile.  
  
“gene its ok, haha jeez Tony you sure know how to pick em she just like Peter, no need to be formal call us by our first names.”  
  
“oh shit! Oh my god sorry I was supposed to take a tour with Peter”  
  
“kid calm down its fine Peter left earlier he didn’t want to bother you from your slumber. He said you two can hangout next Time he comes by.” Tony said stuffing his face with white rice that he was picking out of a takeout box.  
  
“oh okay” she said while serving herself beef broccoli minus the beef, then fried rice, two egg rolls, and a big portion of cho mein.  
surprisingly she wasn’t the one with the most food on her plate. Steve and Bucky were filling there plates like they couldn’t get seconds. Gene was staring.  
  
“super solider serum means faster metabolism means bigger appetite” sam said making her turn her face to him  
  
“oh…..ahem I don’t mean to be rude but is all dudes here?”  
  
“nah its cool” Clint answered “yeah we have Natasha aka black widow and Wanda but they are out of state for something I couldn't bother to remember they will be here maybe next week?” Clint said looking at Steve as in looking for confirmation.  
  
“yeah nat and Wanda should be here by next week, I’m sorry do you feel uncomfortable being surrounded by men?” Steve asked apologetically. Before gene could answer Tony spoke.  
  
“pepper was supposed to be here but she had some meetings back in D.C that needed her attention.”  
  
“oh no its fine, I was just wondering.” She said shoving her chopsticks full of broccoli in her mouth. Which soy sauce made its way on her cheek although she didn’t notice but Steve did.  
  
“gene you got some um” he gestured to her cheek. Which prompted her to get a napkin and swipe unfortunately she swiped the wrong cheek. Steve unconsciously grabbed a napkin and wiped it off for her. Genes eyes widen, everyone else just stared.  
  
“oh sorry” Steve saidindulging in the food to hide his embarrassment.  
  
“oh my god, its pops and baby” Clint said breaking the tension. gene looked down at her plate trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
“oh come on its okay baby we are only playing around” sam said choking on his own laughter. Bucky mouth to her _‘ignore them_. which in response she gave a sly smirk which everyone notice but Steve as he was still indulging in his food. gene slapped steves shoulder holding on to it she said  
  
“oh its okay right pops we can take a joke” which brought everyone to tears as they laughed as Steves face got red.  
  
“oh baby you don’t know what you just did.” Clint said letting out a maniacal cackle.  
  
“what” gene said in confusion. she looked around at everyones face and they just nodded in disapproval. sam got up from his seat and walked behind Steve and gene laying his hands on their shoulders.  
  
“you are now dubbed pops and baby congrats kid.”  
  
“wait wait wait wait, I’m stuck with the nickname baby aren’t i?” Gene said more like a statement than a question. She looked at Tony.  
  
“sorry baby you brought this down on yourself.” He said shrugging. She looked at Steve.  
  
“sorry, your stuck with it.” Bucky said  
  
“so Steve is stuck with pops now?”  
  
“ah-ah-ah-ah, you can only call him that but you have to hear baby from everyone else.” Clint said with a shit eating grin. Which in response to that baby stuck her tongue out at him and scrunched up her nose. Which everyone thought was adorable. She returned to her food.  
  
they all made chitchat during the rest of dinner. In which they found out that baby loves history and was fascinated with Bucky growing up, which made both of them blush.  
  
“baby what does your shirt say couldn’t read it earlier cause of that jacket” bruce asked. Baby stood up and flattened it out so everyone could.  
  
“nice shirt young lady” Steve said playing on the whole pops and baby thing.  
  
“thanks pops I try, if you don’t mind me asking when did you and Bucky start dating? Was it before you turned into Mr. America or after?” Clint choked on the water he was drinking and Steve face got red while Bucky was grinning everyone else was just laughing so hard.  
  
“what are you two not together?… Fuck I guess my middle school teacher was right” baby said scratching her arms.  
  
“language” Steve said smiling at her.  
  
“my bad”  
  
“how could you tell we were together?” Asked Steve  
  
“oh we’ll I wasn’t sure, but Tony had said my room is nexts to steves and buckys, as in you share, and cause of gut feeling”  
  
“hmm, and what did you mean by your middle school teacher?” Bucky said  
  
“oh ha thats a pretty funny story, when I was in seventh grade my history teacher made us write an essay on something people neglect from history so I umm…….wrote about you and Steve. About how you two had a love that went beyond friendship. My teacher failed me and said it was inappropriate and fictitious. “  
  
“wow, and we were dating before the serum we would go out on dates with these broads who were like us homosexuals. So what we did to go out on dates in public is pretend to date each other.” Bucky answered  
  
“clever” baby said while chomping on an egg roll.  
  
“so you’re okay with us?” Steve said  
  
“yeah why wouldn’t I? love is love.”  
  
“hmm I guess this generation really is more open minded”  
  
“yeah, anyways Bucky does this make you my papa” baby said jokingly pointing to him with her half eaten egg roll.  
  
“hahaha yeah I guess so.”  
  
“soooooooo……”  
  
everyone was done with their food.  
  
“whats next?”  
  
“movie night and since you are our guest you get to choose which movie.”  
  
“nice” baby got up and started to clean up the table.  
  
“oh no you don’t have to do that, its Sams turn to clean.”  
  
“its okay I got it”  
  
“are you sure?” Sam asked  
  
“yeah its okay”  
  
  
after throwing everything down the chute, everyone head to the couches. Steve and Bucky took the love seat, Tony on the end of the four seat couch in the middle baby and sam, then bruce at the other end. Clint sat on the floor cris cross applesauce. Baby choose lilo and stitch.  
  
“I haven't seen this one yet.” Steve said  
  
“ohhhhh you are going to love it!” She said while yawning  
  
“tired baby?”Clint teased.  
  
“I pretty sure I won’t be able to sleep for a couple of hours, I slept on the plane and napped here.”  
  
as the movie played Steve and Bucky had all sorts of questions that baby was happy to answer. When lilo was captured by Gantu Bucky was going to asked another question but Tony shhhhed him shaking his head towards a sleeping baby leaning on Tonys shoulder. Steve got up and picked up baby bridal style and took her to her room. laying her on the bed she formed into a fetal position. she was shivering but she had no blanket. Steve left the room to grab a blanket for baby, before he laid the blanket on her, he removed her boots , then laid the captain America blanket Natasha gave him as a gift for Christmas last year. he moved her curls from her face before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
a shutter noise was heard and a flash was scene.  
  
it was Tony with a big smile on his face, he just captured the best blackmail photo ever and its against the star spangled man with the plan.  
as soon as Steve took one step Tony bolted out. Sighing he could hear everyone laughing about the picture.  
  
“oh well”


	7. HEAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and asthma attack

Waking up gene was lying on her back before opening her eyes she sat straight up and stretched. Her back arching and arms opened, letting out a moan her back quickly straighten out again because of a cramp creeping up on her back. Her eyes shot open.  
  
“so not a dream then, this is reality” she said with a smile. She pulled out her phone and its 5:48am. Pretty early she looked out the windows and saw that the sun was already rising. running to the bathroom she brushed her teeth, wet her face, and pulling her brown curls into a pony tail letting flyaways stay flyaways. Gene never cared what she wore.  
  
pulling up the bottom of the cargo pants so that her socks show the words slut and bitch.  
  
she grabbed her CD player and headphones she popped in the Brockhampton saturation 1, then she slipped on the checkered vans.  
  
opening the door slowly to make sure she didn’t wake anyone she stepped out carefully.Once in the hallway she put on the headphones and turned on the CD player.  
  
_‘I got pipe dreams of crack rocks and stripper poles_

 _Of fucking center folds_  
  
The silence of the place made it feel like Gene was there in concert listening to Heat in person she couldn’t help but dance to the music. Once she got to the common room she was practically in her own mosh pit. she had it on the highest volume. she made her way out to the elevator and pushed the button for the roof. On the way there she thought it best to stop the mosh pit in case she made the elevator fell.  
  
once it opened she was in awe the sun was rising nicely blending the night sky into a orange/red sky. after taking it in, she started the mosh pit again.  
  
  
_‘I’ll break your neck so you can watch your back_

 _Fuck you!_  
  
the feeling of the fresh cold air of the morning made Baby feel wonderful. But once she started coughing it was her sign to go back inside. Coming down the elevator her breathing lower back to normal. The elevator doors open while she was wiping her forehead on her t shirt. Walking out she smelled something cooking. Lowering her headphones while the music still blasted, she had almost made it through the whole album.  
  
_‘You don't want your momma come and get you from the morgue_

_Tall white T, blood on the floor_

_Oh, don't say tha_  
  
walking into the kitchen area she saw Steve by the grill flipping pancakes, while tending to bacon on the side.  
  
_‘very domestic_  
  
“hey there pops.” Gene decided to let her presences be know so she didn’t startle him  
  
“young lady I can hear you music from the elevator” he said looking over his shoulder teasing her  
  
“oh sorry pops forgot how sensitive your ears can be at the age of 90” Gene teased back  
  
“damn nice burn!” Clint said walking towards the two.  
  
“well imma go shower-cough-cough-cough..ahem." she cleared here throat.  
  
“baby you alright?” Steve said concerned.  
  
“yeah I’m fine just go to excited on the roof. Ill come back for breakfast in fifteen.”

  
“okay, wait! How do you take your eggs?” Asked Clint  
  
“scrambled” she said as she headed to the halls  
  
showering will never be the same after this, the water pressure was amazing and the ceiling rain shower head made it 10x better. after combing her hair with her fingers she scrunched it up. no bra again. throwing over the black sleeve t shirt from yesterday and a salmon color t shirt that said.  
  
**“I PUNCH ASSHOLES!”** Over it her jacket  
  
slipping on her boy short underwear, then black distress jeans, cuffing the bottom, putting on ankle socks that had iron mans face everywhere, she slipped in the checkered slip ons from earlier. spraying the cherry blossom body spray on her self and putting on the lotion, she grabbed her mint chapstick from her bag and applied it, tucking it in her pocket.  
  
walking out to the hall she saw Bucky and he saw her, waiting for her to catch up to him so they can walk to breakfast together.  
  
“your father will no be please with such a vulgar shirt.” He said putting an arm around her shoulder, chuckling.  
  
“hahaha I know!” She said laughing.   
  
“look who finally decide to join us your daughter and husband.” Clint said jokingly  
  
“ooooohhhhh someones going to get in trouble” Clint continued teasing pointing at her shirt, sticking his tongue out at Gene. she stuck out her tongue out at him as well.  
  
“I like The Whole edgy teen look you having going on.” He winked making her face red. Which Bucky caught.  
  
“hey she’s just uh..how old are you again baby doll? Bucky asked  
  
“oh I’m seventeen”  
  
“don’t be hitting on a minor and much less mine and steves daughter!” Bucky said with a stern look at Clint.  
  
“well actually I’m going to be eighteen in October.” gene added trying to get more of a reaction out of Bucky.  
  
“ill wait till then baby” Clint said adding a wink again.  
  
“HEY! I’m watching you barton.” Bucky said giving him a death stare.  
  
******  
**yesterday**  
  
  
  
after Steve put her to sleep yesterday, everyone was talking about baby, how they liked her and Tony choose good. He then told them about her father not being in the picture, and how she felt like she was being knocked around by waves in the sea of depression and anxiety, but getting to New York she hasn’t felt like that she feels like she is just floating in the calm ocean. after Tony told them Bucky and Steve made a unspoken deal to be as much as a parental figure for baby as did Tony.  
  
“But is she safe here? With our line of work?” Asked bruce.  
  
“yeah she has earths mightest heroes around, how safer can she be?” Tony answered  
  
“you know what I mean Tony.”  
  
“yeah yeah I know thats why pepper thought it best not to say who won so the bad people don’t try to use them to get to me or us.”  
  
“she’s a good kid” sam said  
  
“pretty cute too” Clint added  
  
“dude !” Was added by everyone  
  
“what I have eyes! I can’t ignore what I see”  
  
“she’s like 13, ya nasty” sam said in disgust.  
  
Clint look towards the other. simultaneously Tony, Steve, and Bucky said no.  
  
“hey I was just playing” Clint said raising his hands in surrender.  
  
‘he wasn’t  
  
“anyways…. So its set the baby protection club” Clint said  
  
“yep”  
  
“yeah  
  
“yes”  
  
“mmhmm”  
  
******  
  
  
“hey baby do you mind going down to the lab and telling Tony and bruce breakfast is ready?” Steve asked while flipping a pancake.  
  
“yeah sure no problem pops” she said as she turned to towards the elevator.  
  
pushing the basement level button she waited.  
  
_‘hmmmm they should add elevator music_  
_  
‘ding_

The elevator doors opened as she stepped out she saw a bunch of science equipment laying around, blue prints, tools, and a  
  
_‘IRON MAN SUIT!_  
  
she walked up to the suit feeling it, touching every bullet hole dent.  
  
_‘holy shit, this looks so much better in person._  
  
her focus was changed when someone cleared their throat. It was bruce.  
  
“hey baby what are you doing down here?” He said whispering  
  
“pops said to call you guys up for breakfast, why are we whispering?” Bruce threw a thumb behind him. Leaning to the side to see a sleeping Tony baby said “oh”  
  
“yeah its best if we let him sleep”  
  
“okay”  
  
heading towards the elevator bruce asked if she was going to go back up, she said she will be right there she just wants to keep looking, and with that he left.  
  
  
“hey bruce where's Tony and gene?” Steve asked putting down plates  
  
“Tonys asleep and baby is taking a look at the suit.”  
  
“hmmm, Friday pull up the security cameras in the lab”  
  
“right away sir”  
  
“Steve why do you want to spy on her?”Bucky asked  
  
“its not spying I just want to make sure she isn’t touching anything dangerous”  
  
“ooh concerned father everyone” sam said entering the kitchen area sitting on a stool.  
  
steve scoffed, Friday pulled the hologram video to the middle of the kitchen table. Everyone could see it and everyone was looking.  
  
gene went to stand by Tony, she saw he was sleeping heavily. He was resting his head on his table and body slanted off the chair. looking around baby saw a couch by the entrance, walking over to it she quietly dragged the couch to Tonys side.  
  
“hmmm interesting” bruce said  
  
once she got close to Tony she gently dropped the couch. wrapping her arms around Tonys chest she lifted him up quickly and put his body on the couch. pushing away the chair, her focus went back to Tony, one hand behind his head another on his back she laid him, then pulling his feet up to the couch. Tony mumbled something and turned his body, so his face was against the back of the couch. he put his hands in between his thighs. taking off his shoes, she laid them neatly on the floor next to the couch. she took off her jacket and placed it on Tony. sliding her fingers through his dark brown locks.Feeling satisfied she left to the elevator.  
  
“Friday you can put away the video now”  
  
after the video disappear, everyone just looked at each other.  
  
“well that was fucking adorable” sam said breaking the silence.  
  
“uh-huh” Clint said  
  
“I can’t wait to show Tony this” Steve said while laughing and the other joined in.  
  
_‘ding_  
  
“Tonys sleeping…cough-whats so funny?”  
  
“oh nothing “ Clint said  
  
“mmm I’m sure…”  
  
“okay then who’s ready for breakfast”  
  
“hell yeah I’m starving” sam said digging into his plate.  
  
“baby you’re sitting here between me and Steve” Bucky said glaring at Clint.  
  
“oh you're no fun” Clint pouted he got up and sat in front of gene, smirking at Bucky. after everyone settled in no one talked eating in silence it was comfortable.  
indulging in the pancakes and bacon chugging the orange juice.  
  
“um wheres the ketchup?”  
  
“huh ketchup what do you need that for?” Sam said  
  
“for the eggs what else?”  
  
“you eat ketchup with your eggs?”  
  
“um yeah how else are you supposed to eat them?”  
  
“salt and pepper or by them selves?”  
  
“wack” gene got up to the fridge and grabbed the ketchup. Sitting down baby shook the ketchup bottle  
and squirted her eggs with ketchup while staring at everyones faces as they looked in disgust.  
“hahahaha” gene added scooping up the eggs with her fork and shoving it in her mouth.  
  
“hmmm” Clint hummed before sticking his fork in her eggs and shoving it in his mouth.  
baby watched his face as he swallowed.  
  
“hmm not bad”  
  
“see-cough”  
  
_‘ding_  
  
Tony stepped out of the elevator with bed hair. Baby gave him a sunny smile, and he returned it.  
  
“mmm something smells good”  
  
“I made pancakes, bacon and eggs, which by the way gene eats with ketchup” Steve said  
  
“what, ew gross” Tony said playfully ruffling her hair.  
  
Tony got some coffee and sat next to Clint.  
  
Clint let baby see a sly smirk, looking down at her shirt.  
  
_‘oh fuck  
_  
“baby what does your shirt say today?” Clint asked with a wide grin  
  
“oh nothing”  
  
“not true I can see some writing”Tony added to which gene shot daggers at him with her eyes.  
  
“oh yes show us your shirt baby” Bucky added  
  
“okay okay “ gene said as she stood up, Steve look at her shirt then to her face.  
  
“inappropriate young lady” Steve said with a stern look but playful  
  
“sorry” looking at Clint she mouth _‘your going to regret that_ and shot him a devilish smile. Which everyone but her dads saw.  
clints facial expression shouted _shit!  
_  
“hey stop it Clint I don’t want to play footsies with you!” gene said looking at Clint then Bucky innocently.  
  
“barton I warned you” Bucky said slapping his flesh hand on the table.  
  
“shit” and with that Clint ran off.  
  
“hahaha, cough- umm wheres the bathroom?”  
  
“passing the elevator on the right” bruce directed her  
  
“thanks” she said suppressing a cough.  
  
when she left everyone looked at Tony with grins ear to ear.  
  
“what?”  
  
“oh nothing, so where did you wake up this morning?” Bucky asked  
  
“the lab, why?"  
  
“oh no reason…except FRIDAY BRING UP THE FOOTAGE OF BABY IN THE LAB.”  
  
the video footage popped up on the table. As Tony watched he felt his cheeks warm.  
  
“huh”  
  
“huh thats it stark?! That shit was adorable!” Sam exclaimed  
  
“yeah it is isn’t, jealous much” Tony said smirking at sam.  
  
once gene entered the bathroom she let out the suppressed coughs. Soon after she could barely catch a breath wheezing for air. she felt her chest tightening.  
  
_‘shit I forgot my inhalers at home  
_  
she dropped to her knees hunching over, one hand on the edge of the sink trying to hold herself up and the other on her chest.  
  
clint came back into the kitchen for some pieces of bacon. When….  
  
“Boss it appears that Miss Genes breathing is becoming irregular.”  
  
everyones attention went to the voice  
  
“Friday whats going on?” Tony asked immediately he sounded worried  
  
“by what I can tell from her medical records she is having an asthma attack” jumping out of his chair Bucky ran off to the restroom, the others followed suit.  
kicking the door in to the bathroom he found baby on the floor. kneeling to her he sather up right. The other joined behind him  
  
“I-cough- don’t -wheeze-h-h-have my In-in-haler-coughing” eyes watery  
  
“its okay baby just try to relax, try breathing in through your nose and exhaling through your mouth”  
  
baby nodded and tried, when she breath out she started retching Bucky put one hand on her back and another on her chest trying to keep her straight.  
  
“in through the nose and out through the mouth.”  
  
everyone just stared in horror because they didn’t know how to help. breathing through her nose and exhaling through her mouth helped calm the coughing.  
after a minute baby slumped her body on buckys chest while he rubbed circles on her back. breathing heavily.  
  
“you know before the serum Steve had asthma and a bunch of other problems, always had to watch out for the punk when the weather changed. Gave me the biggest scares of my life when he had asthma attacks.”  
  
baby chuckled weakly breathing now better not as heavy.  
  
“I’m sorry papa- cough” she said quietly in his ear.  
  
“hey shh shh shh don’t be sorry it happens let see if bruce can get your prescription sent over so we don’t have another scare okay baby?” He said placing a kiss on top of her head.  
  
“m’kay”  
  
“think you can stand?” He said putting her hair strands in the back of her ear.  
  
“mmhm”  
  
“okay up we go” Bucky said pulling her up by her arms.  
  
wiping away the tears, the boys gave her a weak smile.  
  
“lets go on the couch and watch some tv okay babe?” Clint said putting her arm over his shoulder leading her out to the common room.  
  
“okay” she said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
the rest of the morning was spent watching the Flintstones, with Clint, Bucky, and baby on the long couch. buck leaning on the left arm rest, babys head resting on his lap while he massaged her scalp, and her legs on clints lap while he rested on the right arm rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obvi im kind of setting up Clint and baby but nothing will happen until she is 18 or older. I want them to be close to each other.
> 
> idk what to do with Tony? because he is not getting back with pepper?
> 
> he can't be single this whole time.


	8. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff!!! Clint and Baby  
> deaf clint! ceiling vent clint!
> 
> signing is in italics

Monday morning, pure bliss. gene woke up at 11:30am today, she laid in bed reminiscing of yesterday's events. How she had her asthma attack, how Bucky helped calm it, how she accidentally called him papa, watching cartoons with Bucky and Clint, falling asleep on bucky's lap. Then being woken up by Bucky because Bruce had gotten ahold of her prescription for her inhalers, Tony then putting inhalers all over the compound incase she didn’t have hers on hand when she had another attack, Steve and Bucky making pb and j sandwiches for lunch. 

 

After lunch Clint gave her a full tour of the compound, playing Mario kart with Clint while Tony and Bruce were down working in the lab, Steve and Bucky training on the fifth level.

 

Dinner came by Bruce had ordered chicken rice and curry from a place in Queens, which gene had never had and was amazed at the taste, they all shared their day with each other, once dinner was over she called her mom to tell her how she was doing, it still didn’t come up that she wasn’t interning. After that long phone call Clint told her to relax tomorrow, that he was going to show her something amazing, something of a privilege, and with that she was off to bed.

 

“Fuck, I have daddy issues don’t I?” the only thing she could get out of those memories was that. “I really let my guard down and already spewed my issues on people I just met.” gene said sighing as she sat up.

 

“Oh, don’t think like that, they don’t mind it really.” gene couldn’t help but yelp. She heard Clints voice but she didn’t see him.

 

“Clint?” pushing herself off the bed she walked towards the door and opened it. 

 

“Not there sugar.” 

 

“Ughhh” she could practically see the smirk. Her feet barely lifting off the floor she made herself over to the bathroom. 

 

“Not there either, keep trying sugar” she didn’t leave the restroom instead she brushed her teeth, put her hair up in a ponytail. Sighing she got clothes from her drawers and pulled out an outfit seeing that  Clint had something planned she needed to dress out of yesterday's clothes. Gene doesn't own any pjs so she sleeps in her clothes. 

 

Closing the door behind her she heard Clint give a childish “heyyy!”

 

“I’m changing, wait!” Dressing out of yesterday's clothes besides her only black long sleeve t shirt, she slipped on her pink “PANSEXUAL PRINCESS” t shirt, pulling up her pink bikini underwear that said Sunday, she jumped into her worn out light denim jeans. Finally putting on her long socks that had sunflowers, she decided on her converse, as she tied them she opened the door to see Clint on her bed looking through her music collection.

 

“Ask before looking through peoples belongings” she said as she snatched her cds from clints hands.

 

“You have very interesting taste” Clint said as he jumped off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom door but stopped midway.

 

“So I’ve been told” Gene said as she laid the cds on top of the dresser then sprayed herself down with her body spray and generously lathered herself with lotion. “So what do you have planned for today?” Gene said placing her glasses on her face. 

 

“Well…” Clint said before making his way to Gene. He stood three feet away from her, she tilted her head back to stare him in the face which hurt her neck a little seeing as how she is 5’6 and he is roughly 6’2. He raised both his hands to Genes face and adjusted her glasses because one side rose above the other. “Seeing as how much I’ve taken a liking to you, I thought I’d show you my favorite place to go.” He finished, lowering his hands as Gene she looked down to avoid his gaze, hiding her blushing face. 

 

“Oh, okay.” He took her by the hand and dragged her from the dresser to the bathroom door. “Where are we going?” She asked Clint, he looked at the air vent above them.

 

“ my second home” he said as he hopped on the desk that is next to the bathroom and proceeded to climb into said vent, all while Genes mouth was opened.” you look good from the view up here.” He said with a smug look on his face.”so you coming or not?” How could Gene pass up an opportunity like this, she’s always wanted to crawl through air vents.

 

“oh my god yes! I'm going to be like a spy!” Gene eagerly jumped on the desk

 

“well I am real spy” Clint said from the air vent. 

 

“Oh shit true.”

 

Gene looked up to the vent and pouted. “What's wrong baby?” Clint asked

 

“I’m not tall enough to climb up” laughing as he climbed down, he was earned a punch to his arm by Gene. 

“Okay imma boost you up.” Clint said as he kneeled on the desk next to her putting his hands together palms up, she stepped on his hands and he stood up effortlessly boosting her. As her chest laid in the vent, Clint let go and she was left dangling. She then felt pressure around her calves, Clint pushed the rest of her body in. 

 

“Ahhhh” 

 

“alright start crawling I'm going in”

 

“okay” as she started crawling she was surprised it was actually well lit considering the only light sources were from the vent opening. Clint caught up with and crawled beside her to make his way to the front. “I’ve never crawled in vents before but I'm pretty sure they aren't supposed to be this wide or sturdy.” 

 

“You’re right but after the incident in the avengers tower in manhattan Tony decided best if he designed the vents to hold humans” Clint said distantly.

 

“what incident” Gene asked curiously

 

“that my Dear Watson is a story for another time but now let's go to my floor” and with that Clint stopped, so Gene crawled beside him “we gotta climb three stories worth of latter’s” he said as he pointed to a slightly bigger extension of the vent with a ladder going up and down.

 

“Ughh fine” moving forward Clint started to climb first then followed Gene. “The view from here is amazing!” Gene said as she looked up at clints ass to get back at him for earlier.

 

“Thanks I work out” he said stopping to show his smirking smile. 

 

”ughh, how much more?”

 

“We are almost there” once they reached his floor they crawled for  some minutes turning left and right. Reaching an opening that doesn’t lead outside but to other vents, the “room” reminds Gene of the nightmare before Christmas, where jack is in the middle of the trees with doors. once they are inside Clint flicks a switch which turn on some fairy lights, Gene can clearly see now, there's comforters laid out, pillows everywhere, snacks unopened and opened, and some handheld gaming devices.

 

“Jesus Christ, Clint this is fucking awesome” Gene says as she takes in the whole room in awe. Clint is just focusing on Gene, the glint in her eyes of pure innocence. Turning Gene and Clint hold each others gaze for a moment “you have very pretty eyes Clint “ Gene says inching closer to him and for the first time Clint is quiet. Once Gene reaches Clint, she leans to side and grabs the goldfishes and starts munching on them. Clint releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding until he let it go. ”So what are we going to do?” Gene asks as she swallows the goldfishes.

 

 

Clint can’t help but chuckle at the sight, Genes brown skin underneath the golden fairy lights practically makes her glow, her eyes turning a honey color, and her stupid goofy smile showing her buck teeth. She’s just sitting there criss cross applesauce, pushing back her big round glasses against face.

 

_ ‘damn it she is so fucking cute. _

 

sucking in a sharp breath “well I told a certain genius billionaire that I don’t have anyone to play with on my Nintendo Switch since no one else has one so.” Clint reached to the side and grabbed two Nintendo Switches he placed one on his lap and extend his arm to give Gene the other one. 

 

”no fucking way.” Genes eyes widen as she snatches the gaming console out of clints hands. 

 

“Woah you know you have quite the mouth on you when you are not around Steve.” Clint teases 

 

“can’t cuss in front of americas golden child now can we.” Gene says as her eyes are stuck to the screen of the Nintendo.” OMG, Clint let's play Mario kart together, add me as a friend my friend code is xxxx-xxxx-xxxx” 

 

“okay I added you” both now focused on the game.

 

“what the hell Clint thats cheating.” Gene said as she rolled away from Clint because he starting jabbing her side with his foot once she surpassed him in the final lap.

 

“Hahaha” came from Clint as he passed  Gene and won. 

 

” you are no fun” Gene said as Clint stuck his tongue out at her she scrunch up her nose at him.

 

_ ‘ so fucking cute _

 

“look what I have soundproof headphones try them on” Clint said as he passed the headphones to Gene who had a confused look on her face. 

 

“Why do you have these? Aren’t you deaf?” Clint actually looked surprised. 

 

“What?”

 

“You are deaf aren’t you? I just guess because of your hearing aids” she said as she scooted up to him pointing at his rather obvious purple hearing aids. 

 

“Oh yeah heh-people don’t ever really notice cause I rarely use these, I always use the small nude colored ones Tony made for me for missions.” Clint said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“ I could tell by your accent too.” Gene added, Clint clearly stiffen, he’s always worked hard so people couldn’t tell he was deaf. Gene noticed this which prompted her to sign.

 

_ its cute the way you talk I like it. _

 

Clints jaw dropped signing back while he blushed a little

 

_ you know how to sign? _

 

_ yeah a few blocks away from my neighborhood was a all deaf high school so I learned asl so that if I ever ran into a student I could speak with them in a more comfortable language they know it came in handy I helped a lot of people translate their Starbucks order when no one working could sign. _

_ thats nice _

 

Clint broke out of the asl “ I have those headphones for when Tony decides to bless everyone with his music, I’m 80% deaf so I can still hear the music even after I take out the aids.” 

 

“Oh” 

 

“put them on see how good they work.” With that Gene slid on the headphones she couldn’t hear a thing the sound of the air vent whooshing gone, emptiness. 

 

“Woah “ Gene let out as Clint said somethings she couldn’t quite catch.

 

“Friday lower the degrees in here please.”

 

“temperature lowered to 56 degrees sir.”

 

“thanks”and just in time Gene took off the headphones  and letting her hair down. Sliding her fingers through her hair to push it in the back of her ears 

 

“what did you say I couldn’t hear you?” 

 

“Oh nothing I was just giving you a taste of how well they work” clint said as he pointed at the headphones. Laying back down Gene grabbed the end of one comforter and rolled herself into a burrito. “Cold?” Clint asked smirking but Gene didn't see it. 

 

“Yeah” Clint started to prop up pillows by the wall and rolled Gene out of her burrito 

“heyyy!” He placed the comforter by the pillows. He sat down his back leaning on the pillows

"come here lets watch vine compilations “ Gene crawled over and sat beside him, as they both kicked off their shoes, clint pulled out his purple stark phone and opened up youtube. 

 

“Let me pick please” Gene tried giving him puppy dog eyes

 

“fine but stop with the eyes”

 

“hahaha” she said as she snatched the phone out of clints hands. scrolling through youtube videos Gene settled on  [ "super underrated vines that are good I promise" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk4-O39I6W0&index=7&list=LLNtUCEbBHE6q_mHTDUQtm0A&t=0s) . Clint grabbed back the phone and put his arm around Genes neck and reached down to the end of the comforter and draped it across him and Gene. keeping his arm around her neck, Gene tensed up because she has never done anything like this.

 

_ ' fuck this is awkward what am I supposed to do?!?!? _

 

Gene was low-key panicking on the inside. thankfully Clint notice "are you okay or is this too uncomfortable?" Clint asked pausing the video.

 

"no I'm fine its just I um I've never really did this before?" Gene questioned because she didn't know what they were doing. 

 

"what? you've never what?" Clint said confused they were "just hanging". 

 

"I've never been like this with somebody." she says shyly

 

"oh, I didn't even think of that" he said as he pulled the comforter to the side removing his arm from her. "sorry" he says sheepishly. 

 

"No" Gene says grabbing clints wrist stopping him from moving farther "I want to, I'm just nervous, please stay" Gene may be tense but she wants this she has been touched starved for a long time now, she craves affection and she likes Clint enough to let him give her that affection. Clint moves back into his place pulling the comforters over them and puts his arm around her neck. This time Gene snuggles into him laying her head on his chest, with the phone in his right hand that is over her he plays the video his left hand resting on his stomach. Tangling their feet together.

 

Gene knows that Clint asked Friday to lower the temperature. the headphones are probably super soundproof to Clint because he is 80% deaf but to a person with normal hearing it isn't as soundproof so yes she heard him and didn't want to say anything. she wanted to see where it lead, and this is where it lead to them snuggling watching vines. she decided to take that as a leap of faith that Clint kind of liked Gene and not just jokingly.

 

So Gene slipped her left hand under Clints back to grip the side of his stomach, with her right hand she place it on top of Clints left hand that was resting on his stomach. He quickly slid his hand out and place it on top of Genes cupping her hand. 

 

Gene let out a content hmmm, which made Clint all gooey inside as he felt her hmm vibrate through his chest.

 

It was ten till two. After watching a few more complications Clint tossed his phone to the side as he saw Gene struggling to keep her eyes open. 

seeing Clint throw his phone gave Gene the signal to close her eyes. he sank down to the floor where they were now laying on. "thank you" Gene said slurring from her sleepiness.

 

"for what ?" Clint asked.

 

"for this, I've " Gene stopped herself but continued "I've been touch starved for so long" Clint placed a kiss on top of her head. tucking her head underneath his chin and swinging her right hand up to his shoulder, she tilted her head up and placed a quick peck on his neck. Clint put his left hand across her stomach. 

 

"we can do this anytime you want just ask me." Gene doesn't know what this is but she decides not to dwell on in and just take in the moment. 

 

"okay" not even five minutes later Clint and Gene fell asleep in each others arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what I have in mind when I write clint  
> https://stan-sebastianstan.tumblr.com/post/175737738163?is_highlighted_post=1


	9. Teaching Old Men Vines

Clint and Gene slept for less than an hour before Friday woke them up

 

“Mr. Barton, Ms.Paz sorry to wake you but Mr. Barnes has request both of your presences he said lunch is ready. He would also like to ask for you to tell sir and Dr.Banner to join them.”

 

“ugh fine” Clint mumbled out. still in the same position as they were when they fell asleep, Gene let out a whine.

 

“five more minutes “ she said muffled into clints chest. 

 

“Love to babe but Barnes will get on our asses if we are late”

 

“uuuggghhh”.

 

Gene and Clint were climbing down the latter to the lab. As they were crawling to get close to Tony, Clint decided to go above them letting Gene go first she fell through the air vent.

 

_ ‘shit _

 

Gene fell through the air, she let out a yelp before she hit the ground. Tony and Bruce immediately got up and went over to Gene but before they could ask anything Gene croaked out “ [ oh fuck I can't believe you’ve done this ](https://youtu.be/H6VSWCs7d1w) ”.  She got up and dusted off her ass, she climb on top of a metal table, “Bucky said lunch is ready.” And with that she raised one hand up and was pulled up by Clint into the vent. tony and bruce looked at each other in confusion than Tony was annoyed.

 

“fuck there's two of them now.” Bruce chuckled.

 

as Clint and Gene made their way to the communal floor they started quoting vines. “Clint do you think Mr.Stark could bring back vine? I mean he has the money.” Mid way to the kitchen Clint stopped and turned his head slowly so he was facing Gene 

 

“I know what I’m asking for this Christmas”. As they continued their way Clint let Gene go in first unfortunately.

 

_ ‘why the fuck we go above them again _

 

Gene fell through the vent again but only to be met by “Peter?”

 

“oh my god Eugenia are you alright?! You just fell through the ceiling!” Peter exclaimed as he helped gene up.

 

“wheres Bucky?” and as if on queue Bucky and Steve came rushing to her side.

 

“oh god Gene are you okay?what were you doing up there?” Steve asked worryingly where as Peter had a confused look on his face most likely from the nickname.

 

“I have an idea as to why” Bucky said glaring at the vent. “Alright birdbrain get down here”. Clint  popped his head out of the vent first and then proceeded to do a flip out of the vent.

 

“ [ screw you Jake ](https://youtu.be/vqYj8I9YHlc) .” Gene said as she rubbed her arm.

 

“what why? Clint asked innocently but his eyes scream “I did it”.

 

“ [ Next time you fuckin put your hands on me Imma fuckin rip your face off bitch ](https://youtu.be/U9RJDgosY_s) ” Gene spat out. Steve's face went red.

 

“what did he do to you?” Peter said already knowing what they were up to.

 

“ [ cause he fucking pushed me ](https://youtu.be/U9RJDgosY_s) .” Gene said as she punched her hand. Bucky was furious.

 

“ [ whats good bruh, you don't know me, you don't... what is good. You don't know, you don't know me, you don't know m..." ](https://youtu.be/GcAi73yeuhY) Clint said back as he started walking around the room flailing his arms around. peter jumped in “ [ what the FUCK is up Kyle, no what did you say dude, what the FUCK dude, step the FUCK up KYLE. ](https://youtu.be/nSYiyg8LGzY) ”

now Bucky was just confused and so was Steve.

 

“ [ ask all my friends they’ll tell you I'm the nicest but not if you're in motherFREAKING ISIS. ](https://youtu.be/UGTNAnQFpUE) ” Gene continued in a defensive pose. At this point they were just spewing out random vines.

 

“ [ you know when you breathe oxygen and you- ](https://youtu.be/8MWv5Ma1CQY) “Peter exhaled and then inhaled”  [ AND YOU LIVE! ](https://youtu.be/8MWv5Ma1CQY) ” Gene followed by finishing off the vine with “on my momma I be  breathing”

 

“what you say?” Clint asked but Tony answered “ [ I said who ever threw that paper your moms a hoe ](https://youtu.be/b1FinfVUp38) !” As he walked in with bruce who looked as confused as Steve and Bucky.

 

Gene turned to Tony “ [ you’re, you’re disrespecting a future U.S army soldie ](https://youtu.be/OoogkKSFES0) r” to which Tony responded “ [ I think , I think I know more about American girl dolls than you do genius ](https://youtu.be/q4F2Qv5Ddcw) ”

 

Peter jumped in the middle grabbing genes shoulder and Tony's “  [ what's better than this just guys being dudes ](https://youtu.be/YzSVmsrJEzk) .”

 

“ [ there's only one race ](https://youtu.be/a8Xktc-ugQI) ” Clint started and Gene eagerly turned around to face Clint. “ [ The human rac ](https://youtu.be/a8Xktc-ugQI) e” to which Gene responded by slapping him in the face “ [ what about nascar ](https://youtu.be/a8Xktc-ugQI) ?” Clint fell to the ground as if he were knocked out, Gene went to his side and started gently shaking his shoulders “ [ Ms. Keisha? Ms.Keisha?Ms.Keisha?! Oh my fucking god she fucking dead. ](https://youtu.be/XUjTmTnnszk) ”

 

“ [ I'm a bad bitch I'm a bad bitch ](https://youtu.be/IJZVbFl489s) ” Peter said as he did a little dance. “Who are you?” Tony asked “ [ Nicki Minaj you already know ](https://youtu.be/IJZVbFl489s) ”  

 

Gene straddled  Clint and put her two hands around his throat as if she were to choke him “ [ you ready to fucking die ](https://youtu.be/GaNGKD4MTV0) ?!” Clint eyes sudden flew open as he sat straight up and put his hands around Genes neck “ [ I'm a bad bitch you cant kill me ](https://youtu.be/GaNGKD4MTV0) !”

 

“ENOUGH” Bucky yelled. “What the hell is going on?”

 

“gasp! They haven’t showed you vines?!?” Gene said as she looked between Tony and Clint, they shrugged.

 

“ [ I may be a simple country boy but cornbread don’t go sideways in the winte ](https://youtu.be/ClH4jaZMXRQ) r”

 

“what are vines?” Steve asked.

 

“tsk tsk hope you have no plans today because we are spending the day catching you guys up on vines ”  Gene while still in the same position Gene straddling Clint while both of them had their hands around their necks.

 

“no we don’t “Steve said as he elbowed Bucky in the rib and nudged his head towards Gene, bucky's eyes fell on Clint eyes stern staring deep into clints soul. Clint quickly pushed Gene off of him and stood up moving away from the super soldiers.

 

“can I watch too?” Came quietly from bruce. 

“Oh damn it as your science bro I have failed you, how have I not shown you vines?!” Tony said as he placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder squeezing it gently. Gene and Peter eyes met discussing the scene that is playing out in front of them, eyebrows raised with smiles.

“okay anyways” Steve added “Bucky and I made Mac and cheese with a side of coleslaw.”

 

“so Peter.” Gene started as her and Peter took a seat on the kitchen island. “What brings you down here?” She said as she started to pick up the pasta with her fork. 

 

“Oh well-i uh- Mr.Stark needs to uh-“ Peter was cut off by Mr.Stark 

“its okay kid you can tell her if you want we trust her.” Tony said as he stuffed his face with coleslaw getting some on his cheek which he was totally unaware of, bruce picked up a napkin and swiped Tony's cheek. Tony's ears went red and no one said anything. Gene looked at Peter with a curious face. 

 

“Tell me what?” She said pointing her fork to Peter. 

 

“Im spider man” he said with his face closed as he were expecting a big outburst. 

 

“Whats a spider man?” Gene asked confused as ever. 

 

“HA spider boy your new friend doesn't even know who you are!” Sam said as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

“Im-I'm spider man  you know your friendly neighborhood spider man, pst,pst.” He said as he extended his arm as he pretended to shoot webs.

 

“Sorry I don’t know” Gene said with a sincere face. 

 

“Haven’t you been out to the cities?” Peter asked

 

“no I’ve been in the compound since I arrived”  taking a seat next to the two teens sam ruffled genes hair.

 

“How you doing today Gene?”

 

“M’fine just a little sore” she said swatting his hand away from her hair. 

 

“So Peter what's a spider man?” Peter look jittery too jittery as he started to explain the field trip to Oscorp, the spider bite, The powers, stopping crime around queens, how Mr.Stark found him and offered to help him, helping him by creating suits and the whole Washington/vulture incident. 

 

“Oh sorry about your girlfriend and her evil dad” Gene said rubbing his arm reassuringly. 

 

“Its fine and she wasn’t even my girlfriend” he said sheepishly. 

 

“So can you show me your powers?” 

 

“Yeah! But I don’t have my web shooters on me right now but I can show you other things” Peter said beaming with light. “Yeah go for it.” As Gene awe at Peter climbing the ceiling, backflipped, and picked up the couch with one hand. Peter then showed her youtube videos about Spiderman.

 

“woah your spider man!” Gene said as she now understood who he was.

 

“I know right!”

 

“dude that so awesome you are an actual superhero!”

 

“I know right! Hey are you pan?” He said pointing at the shirt as everyone I mean everyone was taking their seats on the couches.

 

“oh yeah I’ve been meaning to ask about that” Clint added. Gene looked around the room and all eyes were on her. She crossed her arms to hide the shirt while her face was burning hot. Peter saw this and immediately apologized for asking.

 

“no its fine its just I'm not out, out. My friend Gus got me this shirt before I left for New York. He is the only one that knows or knew I guess.”

 

“oh”

 

“I didn't- I'm sorry I- I'm not ashamed it's just-.” Gene looked up to see everyone's faces and they all nodded for her to continue. “you know it's hard being anything but straight in a catholic household, even harder in a Mexican household, with all their stupid fucking misogynistic traditions and expectations.” Bruce wiped  tear from her cheek. “Fuck” she said as she roughly wiped her eyes with her sleeve.“Sorry” she said as she sniffled wiping her nose.

 

“its okay Gene we understand” Steve said sliding to her side placing a hand on her back rubbing it.

 

“yeah me and Stevie our moms always knew and approved but my dad…” Bucky said rubbing the back oh his neck, Steve placed a hand on bucky's knee. “Well he didn’t take it as well, he flipped our moms always knew since we were kids but my dad found out when I was eighteen, he flipped out and kicked me out…..I got an apartment and stevie's ma ..had just passed away so we decided to live together but everyone just thought I was helping out Steve. We had a pretty good thing going on then came the war…..” Bucky gave Gene a soft smile which she returned with one of her own. She placed a hand on each of steves and bucky's jaws and caressed them with her thumb, she softly told them.

 

“Im sorry.” With a sincere apologetic face.

 

Tony broke the silence. “Hey what about me? My dad hates me for being bisexual.” He whined. Gene nodded her head for him to come over. Tony positioned himself between her legs on the floor his back against the couch, she let go of the super soldiers faces. She placed her chin on top of Tonys head, she put both her hands on both sides of his jaw and caressed them gently. Feeling his stumble, Tony let out a content hmmm.

 

“you know-“Clint started and almost everyone but Peter  said no in unison.

 

Gene lifted her hands from Tony's face and signed to Clint who had a pouty face on.

 

_ later _

 

which brought a smile to his face.

 

_ we can cuddle during v-i-n-e-s? _

 

Clint nodded furiously.

 

Tony let out a whine. Gene put her hands back on his face she could feel the smile on his face. She kissed the top of his head before standing to get her blanket- steves blanket- from her room. Steve and Bucky had gone to their rooms to change out of their training gear. Clint settled on clean vines when Tony mentioned kids being here.

 

“oh come on Mr. Stark we are practically adults.” Peter whined

 

“no dirty vines in my lobby.” Tony responded Gene sat over by Peter.

 

“dude I cant believe what I had just seen.”

 

“what”

 

“you literally face hugged Captain America and the Winter Soldier and I’m pretty sure you made Mr.Stark purr.”

 

“I think a face hug is a kiss Peter, and I don’t know they aren’t really celebrities to me anymore.”

 

“why do they keep calling you baby?”

 

“oh steves my dad.” Gene said nonchalantly.

 

“WHAT! How he was only out of ice like five years ago?!” Peter looked around and eyed Clint and Clint nodded as in saying Steve is Genes dad.

 

“yeah so everyone calls me baby, I guess its my nickname till death.”

 

“Mr.Stark-“

 

“yes Petey its true”Tony said playing around.

 

“but but how I don’t understand, did- are you-“

 

“I think you broke the boy” bruce said leaning to tony's ear.

 

“oh well whatever lets watch some wholesome vines” Gene said clapping her hands together. Peter went to sit on a beanbag trying to think of ways its possible that Steve Is Genes dad. Gene made Clint get out of the loveseat and told Tony to get off the long couch, she also booted bruce. She turned around and winked twice at Peter and he got the message.

 

“there's enough room for all of us there baby capiscle and raccoon can sit on the love seat.”

 

“NO” Peter and Gene said in unison.

 

Gene splayed all over the big couch, Tony sat in the love seat and bruce headed for the beanbags, Peter and Sam laid on all of them, which prompted bruce to search for a new seat. Clint realizing what they were doing.

 

“go sit by Tony, Bruce”Clint said as he shoved bruce into the loveseat. Bruce chuckled awkwardly as he was squished into a small couch with Tony.

Gene sat up right, leaning on the right arm of the couch, one leg on the couch and the other dangling off. Clint fixed himself in-between her legs his back on her stomach and head on her chest. She wrapped the leg that is on the couch over clints torso, while she placed a hand on his hair carding through the sandy colored hair and the other massaging his ear. He tensed up and Gene quickly moved her hand but he grabbed her hand and placed it back on his ear.

 

“stay”

 

she started massaging his ear and he relaxed more into her body. Clint rubbed little circles with his thumb on Genes leg. they were only like that for five minutes before the super soldiers came back. Bucky stopped abruptly when he saw Gene ands Clint, Steve right behind him.

 

“buck what the h-“ Steve said moving to the side of Bucky after he bumped into him, but then steves eyes landed on Clint and Gene. He saw them content with each other, platonic affection, he was happy to see them like that, he knows Clint has been through some tough stuff and he needed that type of love. But Bucky DID NOT see it that way. He saw some guy taking advantage of his Gene er- he means of Gene not his…….

 

Bucky walked over to the front of them, hands on hips.

 

“baby I want you to sit with me, please” he tried to sound calm but rage was the only sound that came from his voice.

Gene looked over to Tony and he gave her a look of ‘best do what he says’

 

“okay” Clint got up and Gene readjusted herself, Steve was leaning on the arm rest Gene next to him, and Bucky on her right side. Clint on the far side of the couch avoiding Bucky.

 

Gene leaned into steves side, Bucky followed suit leaning into Genes side. Steve wrapped his arm Genes collarbone while Gene had her hand running through bucky's hair.  Peter just stared shocked. they then proceeded to watch vines.

 

after a good while of watching vines, Peter, Clint, and Gene were whining that they want dirty vines too. Tony gave in and let them, oh boy was he stupid.

 

“ [ if you wanna be my lover ](https://youtu.be/GBSTF8S5Z1E) ” Clint started

“ [ you let me put in their raw ](https://youtu.be/GBSTF8S5Z1E) ” Gene finished cracking up at the shade of red steves face turned.

 

“Peter oh my god put the one about the dinner plate shield.” Gene screamed. It took Peter a few seconds to understand but he got it.

 

“ [ how did you take down captain America ](https://youtu.be/_2bGG4m6rmg) .” Peter asked to which Gene responded along with the video with a German accent.

 

“ [ we shot him in the leg because his shield is the size of a dinner plate, and he’s an idiot. ](https://youtu.be/_2bGG4m6rmg) ” and at that everyone started to laugh, steve's face was just shocked.

 

“LMAO Steve is broken.” Clint blurted out

 

“who the hell talks in abbreviations?” Tony asked

 

“OMG everyone does” Clint said looking at Peter and Gene for reassurance.

 

“yup”

 

“totally” the teens added. their eyes were drawn back to the tv when.

 

“ [ Michelle wants us all to eat healthy but she lets Obama eat her pussy, how many calories is your pussy Michelle? huh the PEOPLE want to know ](https://youtu.be/0Kbg1WKVOb4) .”

“Okay I think we are done for today with vines.” Steve said turning off the tv.

 

“you’re such a prude.” Tony added before he got up.

 

“come on brucie bear lets go to the lab”

 

“if the women is heavily aroused then 9 calories.” Bruce added before heading out with Tony.

 

“LMFAO I’m dead” Peter added.

 

“well that's my queue i'll see you guys later I have to go have a meeting with some vets in twenty minutes.” Sam said as he ruffled Genes hair. “See you later kiddo”

 

“bye”

 

“bye Mr.Falcon” sam just chuckled and nodded.

 

“alright me and buck are going to prepare for dinner. What do you guys want?” Steve asked as he got up Bucky following.

 

“lasagna?” Gene asked

 

“sure thing doll”

 

“noice”

 

“welp imma head down to the shooting range, see ya later”

 

“bye Mr.Hawkeye!” Peter exclaimed

 

“bye”

 

the two teens were left.

 

“soooo” Peter said as he sat next to Gene.

 

“so what?”

 

“you and Hawkeye huh?”

 

“what?”

 

“oh my god you guys were like cuddling! Are you guys a thing?!”

 

“what no! Its just I like cuddling and he does too, I mean i'll cuddle with anyone.”

 

“hmmm is that so” Peter asked doubtful.

 

“yeah dude, ill cuddle with you if you want.” Peters cheeks turned a hint of pink.

 

“so how is Mr.Rogers your dad?”

 

“I can’t tell you that, its classified information, sorry”

 

“oh well…. oh me and my friends, well my two only friends ned and mj are going to go to the pride parade in midtown manhattan, do you want to come? It's on Friday.”

 

“oh my god i'd love too, and I’m your friend too so you have three. But I’m going to have to ask Mr.Stark.”

 

“why if your dad is Mr.Rogers?”

 

“oh true, also why do you call them by their last names you’ve known them a lot longer than I have. “

 

“I - I - I don’t know its just weird.”

 

“I know right the only person I can’t call by their first name is Mr.Stark its just so weird.”

 

“right!”

 

“sooooo what do you want to do?”

 

“this may be childish but um you wanna play hide and seek?”

 

“dude”

 

“what”

 

“bro”

 

“what?”

 

“hell yes 1,2,3 not it”

 

“damn it, i'll count two minutes and no ceilings.”

 

“okay but we get to use the whole compound”

 

“deal”

 

“1 Mississippi …” and with that Gene ran off passing Steve and Bucky in the kitchen.

 

“hey slow down or else you’re gonna fall.” steve yelled, Gene turned and gave him a mock salute and slowed down, once she wasn’t in there view she picked up her speed. She took the stairs instead of the elevator. Running down a few flights of stairs Gene made it to the lab. Bruce and Tony looking over to Gene as she frantically paced around the lab she started opening up cabinets seeing if she can fit in them but they were all stocked with equipment.

 

“Gene whats wrong?” Bruce asked as he rolled his chair out of his desk.

 

“hahah” was all that Gene said as she crawled into the opening under Bruce's desk, using her right arm she pulled Bruce's chair back to his desk to cover her, giggling Gene positioned herself between his legs and laid her head on the side of his knee.

bruce mouth to Tony ‘what?

 

Tony just shrugged and continued to work on his tablet.

 

bruce just went along with it as he read a book on some science shit, as he lazily pet Genes hair. After a while Tony put down his tablet and just looked at bruce with Gene. A smile crept up on his face.

 

‘ding

 

bruce felt Gene tense up so he turned to see who came down it was Peter. Tony turned to Peter as well.

 

“why are you out of breath?” Tony asked

 

“I’m looking for Gene have you seen her?” Peter asked panting. Gene squeezed Bruce's ankle.

 

“no we haven’t seen her.” Bruce responded but Tony eyes suggested otherwise he threw his eyes towards Bruce's feet, Peter saw Gene and Gene saw Peter. Gene pushed Bruce's chair out and she got up and got behind bruce.

 

“TRAITOR!” Gene said accusingly pointing to Tony.

 

“what ever did I do?” Tony said in a southern accent.

 

“bruce is my truest father!” Gene said as she used bruce as a shield to keep Peter from tagging her.

 

“my own child” Tony said wiping a fake tear. Peter started walking towards Gene when she let go of bruce and ran off climbing over a table, Peter started to chase after her. Once he was close to her she tripped.

 

“ahh ah wait wait timeout” she said as she gripped her ankle.

 

“oh are you okay?”Peter asked, Gene gave him a mischievous grin. As she quickly got up and ran for the elevator pushing the close button before Peter could catch her when it was closing she saw Peter turn for the stairs. Once it closed she wait ten seconds then pushed the open button, never leaving the lab, she walked out giggling. While Tony slow clapped.

 

“impressive”

 

“thank you”

 

but as she walked out bruce turned to her.

 

“Baby above you!” Bruce said pointing above her was Peter.

 

_ ‘shit _

 

peter dropped down and made both him and Gene fall.

 

“damn it”

 

they played a few more times before Clint joined in, then it was dinner time. Everyone gathered around the dinner to eat meat and cheese lasagna that Steve made, with the salad that Bucky prepared.

 

“so pops Peter invited me to go to pride with him can I go?” Gene asked as she passed around the salad.

 

“sure but whats pride?” Steve questioned.

 

“Pride parades are events celebrating lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender and intersex culture and pride. The events also at times serve as demonstrations for legal rights such as same-sex marriage.” Peter interrupted.

“Yup that's about it, its where we get to piss off homophobes in public. Most are peaceful but some can turn violent, you can never know.” Gene added

 

“I don’t know, what if you get harassed.” Bucky added

 

“I can protect her” Peter said, Gene scoffed.

 

“ha I can hold my own thank you very much.”

 

“what do you need for this pride event.”Tony asked

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“what do you need like special clothes? Things? I'll buy them for you guys” and at the same time Peter and Gene started refusing his money.  Tony placed his finger on the lips of the teens and shhh’d them.

 

“nope tell me what do you need?” Gene opened her mouth and almost bit Tony's finger.

 

“hahahah”

 

“you don’t bite the hand that feeds you.” Tony said

 

“you don’t cook, bucky and pops do, and when they don’t its take out.”

 

“yes but with whose money, yup me”

 

“well we need flags, paint, and hmmmm.” Peter thought on the last part.

 

“glitter and signs!” Gene added

 

“here why don’t I give you my black card and you guys can order them.”Tony said as he handed Gene the credit card. Her eyes widen as she started to laugh maniacal along with Peter.

 

“we have the power” Gene said as she raised the card up into the air, passing the card to Peter.

 

“so Peter are you gay?” Gene asked Peter choked on the salad.

 

“um no” he said drinking some water. “But my friend MJ is bisexual and she wanted to go with a group, so she invited me and ned, I’m a strong ally though.”

 

“cool, do your friends know about spider-man?”

 

“oh yeah ned kind of saw me in the suit climbing the ceiling, and MJ well she is smart and put it together and when she confronted me I didn’t deny it.”

 

“cool, so can I go?”

 

“yeah but if something happens call us, okay”

 

“you guys don’t want to come?”

 

“loved to babe but being famous superheroes isn’t exactly easy when it comes to public crowds.”

 

“speak for yourself birdbrain no one ever recognizes you.” Tony added.

 

“yeah whatever but at least I can get mcdonalds without any problems.”

 

“and why would I be at mcdonalds im a billionaire I can have my own chef, I don’t need fast-food.”

 

“lets go to my room to order the stuff after dinner okay Pete?”

 

“yeah”

 

“with the door open” bucky added.

 

“Oof okay”

 

“damn so he’s like your dad too huh” Peter whispered to Gene to which she nodded.

 

“baby what's pansexual?”Steve said

 

“One who can love sexuality in many forms. Like bisexuality but even more fluid, a pansexual person can love not only the traditional male and female genders, but also transgendered, androgynous, and gender fluid people.”

 

“and what are those last ones you mentioned?” Bucky asked as everyone leaned into the conversation more interested.

 

“oh transgender person is for example when one person is born a boy but identifies as a girl despite what gender they were born with, they usually get surgeries to make them more like the gender they prefer. An androgynous person having both male and female characteristics or qualities, suitable for both men and women.  A person who is genderfluid prefers to remain flexible about their gender identity rather than committing to a single gender. So one day they can appear more masculine or feminine or some days neither.”

 

“hmmm and that's accepted now?”

 

“more or less, it's not illegal anymore there are still people who hate people like that but it doesn't matter anymore.”

 

“you know that gender fluid sounds like that girl who lived on the same floor as us in our old apartment in Brooklyn what was her name?” Bucky added

 

“Jessica”Steve replied

 

“oh yeah”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shining some light on science bros for YoMerengues just a smidge of indiction that theres something there.


	10. We are here for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if this counts as angst? I think it does but its not ANGST ANGST.
> 
> spanish translation at end

Peter and Sam had left, May wanted him home already, he took the card and said he’d order everything, sam had to head back to D.C.because that's where his life is.

As they continued their banter while they ate, Gene couldn’t help but wonder how her life got here. she thought back to the day her best friend made her apply for the sweepstakes to winning, then her mother's reaction, afterwards she boasted about her to the whole family, her best friends unforgettable reaction, then to her iconic self speech telling her that in New York she can be a new person that she shouldn’t dwell on anything, it's a clean slate nothing to feel nervous about, depression gone, anxiety gone lmao as if, but if she can try to better herself maybe she can get rid of them. Maybe she won't have to slap herself to put on a happy face anymore like she would for her family.

 

_ ‘oh fuck why did I have to go and think about that. _

 

suddenly like a train, all her self doubts came back, her dangerous thoughts. she started over thinking everything cringing at herself.

 

_ ‘what have I done? _

 

Gene got up from her seat and stormed off to her room shutting the door and locking it. Everyone looked at each other confused, Bucky got up to go follow her but Tony told him to sit. tony really has no respect for privacy when it comes to being worried or ever. “Fri bring up the cameras in Genes room” Tony said as Bucky cleared the table soon enough the video was brought up through the holoscreen.

 

“Tony we shouldn’t be spying on her” Steve said, Bucky scoffed.

 

“like when she was in Tony's lab the other day”

 

“thats different”

 

they heard Gene start talking and their heads whipped to the holoscreen. Looking at a clearly distressed Gene.

 

Gene walked into the room furious, not at them but at herself, she felt tears filling up her eyes, she got hot like she always does when she is mad or sad or just cant get her feelings out. She paced around her room trying to cool off, “fuck off” she told herself. “After all this time I still cant fucking be normal I am in a new city, I can become a person who actually loves themselves but those stupid lingering fucking thoughts flew over with me.”

 

Getting more hot and flustered she pulled off her t shirt.  She pulled her hair up into a loose bun, kicked off her shoes and opened the windows. “Fuck fuck why cant I just fucking go one day without hating myself or or” she inhaled sharply and when she exhaled she started sobbing. She fell to the ground pulling her knees to her chest. “Fuck.” Wiping her face with the hem of her t shirt.

 

“You get here the first thing you do is call someone your dad way to go daddy issues.” She chuckled to herself.” Then you go off fucking cuddling with a guy you barely know, you’ve never even cried in front of your mom but yet here you cried in front of random people already.” She inhaled and exhale for a couple of seconds trying to make that stupid knot in her throat to disappear. “When the day comes they are going to say bye and never think about you again, stupid why did you have to go in and get attached“ trembling and shivering even though she felt like she was on fire she continued.

 

“You you can even fucking tell your mom whats wrong after passing off as fine for so long just for her to not believe you” now Gene started to hyperventilate. “then you, you” She let her tears properly flow, as she got herself up and went to the bathroom she turned the cold knob all the way on the shower, then continued to crawl on to the floor, soaking herself in reins of the shower, fully clothed.

 

“CHRIST GUYS SHE'S HAVING A FUCKING PANIC ATTACK” Tony screamed as he ran to Genes room. Tony the first to notice since he has had some himself due to Afghanistan and falling out of the sky when he threw the missile at the chitauri “fuck its locked!” Tony exclaimed worriedly. Bucky shoved Tony to the side as he grabbed the knob with his metal arm pushing the door open breaking the hinges. Tony ran in first, he made his way to the bathroom.

 

Gene was in the middle of the shower knees to her chest and her head in-between her legs. She didn’t seem to be crying anymore, but her breathing was a bit raggedy. She didn't even look their way when they came in. Tony made his way over to her, turning off the water.

 

“how about we get you out of here? Before you get pneumonia.” Tony said as he wrapped her around with a towel, bringing her up from the floor.

Gene kept her eyes to the floor the entire time, as Tony lead her to her bed. She knew they were all there, she was embarrassed and ashamed. Her sloppy bun had already come off during the shower, she looked like a wet dog. Hair sticking to her face, shivering.

 

there was silence for a while, Gene refusing to lift her head, Tony stuck by her side. Enough was enough. Bucky crouched down in front of Gene to met her eye level. Still refusing to face anyone, she kept her eyes drawn away from everyone. “doll?” Bucky said as he started to move the hair from Genes face so she can see better.

a sniffle came out but no words or acknowledgement.

 

“doll, look at me.” Bucky said. After a couple of seconds still no acknowledgement. Bucky looked around the room Clint looked hurt, as did everyone. Even if Gene has only been with them for three days they’ve grown fond of her. Clint enjoyed her company, she reminded Steve and Bucky of the barnes sisters, Bruce and Tony came to enjoy her silence when they worked in the lab she just watched them, and they loved her quick wits but also her awkwardness that was adorable. starting to slowly fall in love with her vast knowledge about things they didn't have much knowledge in and how passionate she was about things. They understood she had some problems but actually seeing her like this broke their hearts, how can they help? Reassurance.

 

head hung low, Bucky grabbed her chin and lifted it so her face was in line with his, she still refused to meet his eyes. “Gene please look at me.” Bucky pleaded you could hear the hurt in his voice. silent tears fell as she look at Bucky. Her long eyelashes were wet, eyes dilated, cheeks moist, her warm tan cheeks were red from her furious wipes against her sleeve.

 

“Baby, we aren’t going to boot and forget about you, everyone here cares about you.” Bucky eyes never leaving Genes. She moved her head out of bucks gripped and laid her eyes back to the ground. This time it was Tony who held baby's face, forcing her to look him in the eye. With his thumb he caressed her wet cheeks, he knew what she fret about because he felt like her sometimes.

 

“baby, its okay to open up, for you to let yourself relax and cling.” He sighed “I was like you not that long ago, I hid my emotions by being a douche or joking about everything, I didn’t let a lot of people in…… but then I did because I met the right people” Tony looked up at bruce, he offered a soft smile. Clint leaned off the wall and walked towards the bed.

 

“look baby, we know you have some issues hell we all do, but you have us now.” Her eyes flicked over to Clint. He gave a small smile which she returned. “its okay to let yourself feel, you shouldn’t punish yourself for wanting human contact, I told you anytime you want you can cuddle, you can even hold my hand or just keep a hand on my shoulder.” He let out a huff “just don’t go closing yourself, it dangerous.”

 

“you can come to all of us doll.” Bucky added, to which Gene rolled her eyes at and let out a small laugh that brought a smile to everyone's faces, protective Bucky. She looked around to see if she could and they all nodded.

 

“anytime you want baby come to us, me and buck will receive you with open arms ‘kay?” Gene nodded.

 

“same here kiddo.” Tony parents never gave him the attention that he and the guys were giving Gene. Howard son was to old to be coddle or babied even if he was six. Maria had been absent in his childhood always away trying to be away from Howard, busying herself.

 

“say the words and we will be there.” Bruce added.

 

“its okay to get attached to us, since we are already attached to you.” Added Steve, a quiet little “thank you” slipped out of Genes mouth.

 

“okay how about we get you changed, don’t want you to get sick.” Bucky got up and went to her drawers.

 

“where are your pjs?” Bucky asked as he continued to rummage through her things, he grew up with three sisters he isn’t shy around girl “things”.

 

“she don’t got any, sleeps in her clothes that she wears” Clint said quietly hoping Bucky wouldn’t ask how he knows.

 

“where's the rest of your clothes? All your things fit in one drawer.” Bucky said as he retreated to his room.

“Kiddo…”Tony said pleadingly. “Let me buy you things, I have billions and billions of dollars sitting in the bank, you won't make a dent in it, I promise.” Gene shook her head, she would feel guilty either way.

 

“please I have no kids, let me shower you with money and love.... Like my father never could.” He said that last part quietly only for himself to hear but Gene heard it.

 

“okay but you have to come with me for the shopping, you can wear a disguise.” Gene said striking up a deal which Tony agreed to. Bucky came back into the room with some clothes definitely  too big for Gene but all her clothes were larger than her size. He handed her sweatpants and a long sleeve t shirt, he rummaged through her drawer and pulled out socks and underwear. Gene snatched them out of his hands, as everyone saw her blue lace underwear.

 

‘ _ really buck out of everything he chose those _

 

tony stood up from the bed and clapped his hands together. “okay kid I'm gonna go try and catch some z’s so we can go shopping tomorrow, if you need anything ask Friday, oh and if you want to listen to music you can have fri connect your whatever music app you use to her and she will play it out on the speakers, since you broke your walkman.

 

“oh can I come with!” Clint asked excitingly.

 

“no”

 

“yes” Gene glared at Bucky, he didn't budge so she moved her hands to her hips, challenging him.

 

“ugh fine”

 

“yes”

 

bidding goodnight to Gene as everyone passed by her and gave her some form of physical affection, Bucky and Steve kissed her forehead, bruce gave her hand a light squeeze, Tony placed a hand on her cheek and reassured her that everything is fine, Clint was the last because he was scared of Bucky. he opened his arms and she hugged him her hands going underneath his shirt in search of warmth seeing as she was still in wet clothes.

 

“wet dog” Clint said as his fingers brushed her hair. She stepped out of his embrace and she shook her whole body like a dog would, getting Clint decently wet.

 

“woof” Clint and her chuckled before he left.

 

she entered the bathroom and started to change, since a certain super soldier broke the door to the room.

 

_ ‘yup way to big _

 

she stepped out and wrapped her hair in a towel, she laid in bed restless. She was about to go shopping with Tony tomorrow! She wished she could sleep so she could wake up already in the morning, but Mr.Sandman didn’t seem to come tonight. An hour passed as she stared at a book she wasn’t reading.

 

“hey Friday” Gene asked skeptically

 

“yes Ms.Paz”

 

_ ‘siiiick _

 

“can you connect to my Spotify account?”

 

“yes I will connect through your laptop will that be alright?” Asked the AI.

 

“yeah” and not a second later

 

“all set Ms.Paz”

 

“call me baby Ms.Paz is my mother” Gene tried out those things people say usually males say it well that's what she saw in movies.

 

“of course Gene, would you like me to play a playlist of yours?”

 

“no its fine, could we keep talking?”

 

“it would be my pleasure”

 

“cool so um do you know everything?”

 

“no I only know what I am given but I am given the internet so I know most things”

 

“cool, so you know about vines?”

 

“yes I am fairly versed in millennial/gen z things.”

 

_ ‘siiccckk _

 

“what else do you know”

 

“I know about everyone's where abouts from thermal imaging and I also know that sir is not asleep.”

 

“damn you are so cool.”

 

“thank you”

 

“what do you mean Tony isn’t sleeping he said he would for our shopping day tomorrow.”

 

“oh well now that you mention it sir is asleep but it seems he is having a nightmare” you could swear you could her the slyness in her voice. Tony had told Friday to not tell anyone he was having a nightmare unless they asked. She loop holed it.

 

“a nightmare?” Worry in Genes voice

 

“yes sir has had panic attacks and nightmares since Afghanistan and the battle of New York.”

 

“s-should I go wake him?” Gene said quietly

 

“no, but if you could comfort him I would greatly appreciate that, I can light the way to his room”

 

“lead the way ma’am”

 

Friday lead her to the elevator her blanket wrapped around her, to Tony's floor and lit the lights above to Tony's room. Gene opened the door slowly and quietly not sure what to expect, walking in, the moonlight shined enough light into the room that she didn’t have to turn on the lights. Tony's room was modern and sleek. His bed was huge it didn’t even look like a king, soon enough she saw Tony mumbling, obvious sweat on his forehead, he was in a tank top and tracksuit pants above the covers despite the sweat he was shivering. Gene has had her fair share of nightmares of something we won't get into right now. She went to comfort Tony the way she would want to be comforted.

 

she walked to the other side and climb In the bed, scooting to Tony she threw her blanket over the both of them. Leaning more into him she carted her fingers through his dark brown curly locks. Humming a prayer in Spanish her mother would tell them before bed, although Gene wasn’t so religious she found comfort in it.

“Dios mio toma y llevar de la Mano a mis hijos por donde quiera que ellos vayan cuidalos de todo peligro y haz que regresen a salvo al hogar Y en la noche permits que en sus camas están dales un buen descanso y un hermoso despertar amen.”

 

Tonys body shifted, now Tony and Gene were facing each other. Still carding through his hair, Tony awoke.

 

“baby? What wha-“ Tony was shhhh’d by Gene

 

“you were having a nightmare and I wanted to be here for you” throwing back the words that were said to her earlier. “Do you want me to leave?” Tony tensed up.

 

“no stay…please” continuing to stroke his hair, he relaxed and snuggled into Gene, his head in the crook between her shoulder and neck while his arms were tightly secured around her waist, as if she was going to leave.

 

“I’m not going anywhere” Gene whispered in his ear. She closed the remaining gaps between them, she put one leg in between his and threw the other leg around his torso bringing them closer. She re adjusted the blanket. she continued humming the prayer, until she drifted into a sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter a world of fluff! what will Tony do if someone judges baby based on her looks and discriminates her at the mall?
> 
> prayer translation: "My God, take and carry the Hand of my children wherever they go. Take care of all danger and make them return safely to the home And at night, allow them to have a good rest and a beautiful awakening in their beds."


	11. Ugh Men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bedroom moshpit and protective bucky.

it is 11:02am, tuesday morning Today Clint took it upon himself to make breakfast. Which is….French Toast! although Bucky and Steve already ate when Steve came back from his usual run, Steve always tried to get Bucky to come along but the man is not a morning person. Bruce was just passed out in the lab, once Gene came out of her room he would send her to get him to the couch or his room if she could. Vision still hadn’t returned from his visit to Wanda. Tony was surprisingly sleeping in.

 

“have you guys seen baby? I was going to fix her door but she isn’t in her room.” Bucky said as he  walked out the hallway.

 

“I went to check on her before I went on my run but she wasn’t in her bedroom I figured she went to the roof to listen to music or was down in the lab with Bruce. “ Steve said as he lower the volume on the tv that was playing a nature documentary.

 

“I haven’t seen her up here, Bruce is passed out in the lab, and Tony is sleeping in his room.” Clint added.

 

“actually Sir is awake and baby is with him” Friday said interrupting the guys in the kitchen.

 

“I didnt see baby head up there.” Steve questioned.

 

“it seems that baby could not sleep yesterday, I informed her sir was having a nightmare and she offered to help, Gene calmed him and stayed the night with Sir at his request.”

 

“oh” came from the boys. They all knew Tony had nightmares, everyone there suffered from them but ever since pepper left Tony no one has been there to help him through them. He’d refuse to let the team help him, they were glad that he let Gene in a little, even Bucky didnt mind although only because he knew Tonys intentions are pure? growing up with three sisters made him really protective.

 

“bring up the video of Gene and him from last night” Bucky demanded.

 

“right away Mr.barnes”

 

“buck we shouldn’t “

 

“yeah I agree with cap, we should stop spying on her.” Clint spoke up

 

“mmm yeah I don’t think so, you know stark.” Bucky spat

 

“come on give the guy a little more credit buck” Steve pleaded

 

“I know I know I just want to make sure.”

 

the footage of last night popped up on the big tv in the living room. Bucky and Clint making there way to the couches watching Gene climb into the bed, draping the blanket over her and Tony, stroking his hair while he mumbled clearly having a nightmare, Gene quietly saying something in Spanish, Tony waking up, pleading Gene to stay, and then cuddling into Gene, until they drifted asleep.

 

“damn that kid is a god send.” Steve mumbled to which the guys made noises in agreement.

 

“what did she say in Spanish?” Clint asked

 

“I believe it was a prayer” Friday answered

 

“fast forward to present time.” As the video fast tracked they watch the movements of Gene and Tony, Gene big spooning him. Then it stopped. Bucky growled at the sight.

“Friday I thought you said stark was awake?” Clint asked the AI

“He is but he is pretending.”

 

Gene had been awake for almost an hour now but she couldn’t bring herself to move and wake Tony, he had been on a science binge the last two days since she had arrived. Thankfully her thoughts were none she just spaced out listening to her John Denver playlist she had quietly asked Friday to play in low volume, humming along to the songs mindlessly soothing Tonys arm . When she had woken up she was spooning Tony somewhere in the night they lost the blanket, one hand trapped pillowing Tonys head, the other soothing him and her leg draped over him. She’d stay there for as long as she could, letting the brilliant man sleep but her arm was going numb. humming to take me home country roads she tried sliding her hand out from under Tonys head, she slowly lifted her leg. When a hand flew and grabbed her behind knee and moved it back to Tonys body.

 

“stay”

 

“sorry did I wake you?” Gene asked quietly

 

“no I’ve been awake since you asked Friday to play your John Denver playlist.”

 

“what! and you let my arm die?!” Gene said a bit louder

 

“I didn’t want to get out of bed, or for you to leave because I liked your humming, im a selfish man can you blame me?” Tony said shrugging.

 

“make it up to me”

 

“what do you want babe, name it.” Tony said still being spoon by Gene.

 

“spoon me?” Gene said shyly

 

Tony pushed Genes leg off of him and twisted his body to face the other side while Gene also moved to face the other side. There was space between them, Tony threw his arm over Genes waist and pulled her in fast her back and his chest collide, making her giggle. He snuggled his face in her hair, while she placed her arm on Tonys interlacing there fingers. a muffled ‘thank you’ was said into Genes hair.

 

“mmhmm” Gene knew to not get into his nightmare he will open up when he feels like it.

 

“so…” Tony said dragging on the o, he hooked his leg over Genes. “Country music huh”

 

“nope nope John Denver is folk music” Gene said with her eyes closed.

 

“the man is country music”

 

“is not”

 

“is too”

 

“IS NOT”

 

“Friday what genre is John Denvers music”

 

“according to the internet it is a mix of both.”

 

“whatever, fri play  [ 2018 aesthetic vibe ](https://open.spotify.com/user/natalieisfreezing/playlist/5pyueG9HnnpgR4GPzcy9vu?si=MW2P-SFgTk2lt3hH47DTgw) playlist on shuffle.”

 

“of course”

 

“thanks ma’am” cold little heart by Micheal Kiwaunka came on.

 

“such politeness”

 

“best be nice to the AI that may take over humanity one day”

 

“I assure you that I do not intend in taking over the world” Friday reassured Gene. Gene just hummed along to the song as did Tony.

 

“you watched big little lies?” Gene asked because the song playing was used for the theme song.

 

“yup me and Rhodes binged it, both of us, Sooooo did not see the ending coming we were shooketh to the core.”

 

“oh Tony shooketh is over”

 

“whatever”

 

“Friday can you please inform them that breakfast is ready.” Steve asked Friday looking up to the ceiling.

 

“right away Mr.Rogers”

 

“Sir, Gene Mr. Rogers would like to inform you that breakfast is ready”

 

“we will be there in ten minutes.” Gene said as she wiggled her back more into Tonys embrace, soaking up the warmth his body was giving off.

 

“fifteen “ Tony said as his grip on her became tighter. Gene hummed in content.

 

the fifteen minutes passed by quickly. They were still displayed on the tv in the living room, the boys just watched them really they need hobbies.

 

“this is all very pleasant music but do you have anything louder?” Asked Tony while introvert by Rich Brian  played.

 

“yes, yes I do” Gene said escaping his grasp and standing on the bed.

 

“nooo im cold, come back” Tony whined

 

“we have breakfast to eat Tony, Friday play my system of a down playlist on shuffle on high volume please and thank you.” Cigaro started playing loudly

 

“oh your pops will not like this music” Tony said as he recognized the song playing getting up on his feet on the bed, Gene began to start jumping to the music. Both started screaming the lyric.

 

“MY COCK IS MUCH BIGGER THAN YOURS, MY COCK CAN WALK RIGHT THROUGH THE DOOR, WITH A FEELING SO PURE, ITS GOT YOU SCREAMING FOR.” You guessed it Steves face was pure shock and red faced while Clint got up off the couch and ran to the elevator. Bucky enjoyed the music bobbing his head to the beat, Steve enjoyed it too but hearing that come out of Genes mouth was a surprise. soon enough they saw Clint enter Tonys room moshpitting he made his way to the bed.

Clint and Tony sang (screeched) the lyrics. 

 

“CANT YOU SEE THAT I LOVE MY COCK.” While Gene was playing the guitar riff on her air guitar sliding down on her knees moving her head back and forward, hair flipping.

 

“CANT YOU SEE THAT YOU LOVE MY COCK” all of them rocking out on the bed. Gene got up and started to moshpit with Clint, soon after Tony joined in.

 

_ ‘We're the regulators that deregulate, We're the animators that de-animate, We're the propagators of all genocide, Burning through the world's resources, Then we turn and hide _

 

after that song was over they headed over to the kitchen still singingly along to the music, the music following them to where ever they went. Going into the living room Bucky and Steve were bopping there heads to the music but the camera footage was no longer on the screen it was now back to the national geographic channel.

 

“HIYA” Gene waved to them. “Friday can you lower the music?” The music lowered Bucky was the first to get and go to the kitchen with them, Steve followed suit.

 

“so this is the devils music?” Bucky asked

 

“thats what I heard yeah” Gene responded

 

“hell must be fucking bumping” Gene started choking on her orange juice to Bucky response, she was quickly patted on the back by Steve.

 

“yeah its fire” Gene said once she could breathe again.

 

“that was iconic” Clint added serving them their breakfast. Gene sat next to Tony closely, he didnt mind. After Tony was done with his French toast he started to eat from Genes plate which she let him, trading soft smiles every now and then.

 

“OHfuck Gene can you go lay Bruce to sleep he fell asleep in the lab.” Clint said breathlessly

 

“ye ok”

 

Gene made her way down to the lab, and there he was, head lying on the metal table.

 

“aww” he looked so adorable sleeping. Gene gently and slowly pushed Bruce to lean back on his chair. Pushing him to towards the elevator, while she was in front of him so he didnt fall forward and eat shit.

 

“Friday can you take me to Bruces floor?”

 

“yes, ma’am”

“thanks” soon enough the elevator made it to Bruces floor.

 

‘ding the elevator opened, she stepped out unsure where to go.

 

“ill light the way to Dr. Banners bedroom.”

 

“thanks” she whispered. The hallway lights lit up and turned off as she passed them.

 

“the door on your left.”

 

Gene awkwardly opened the door as she had to put her arms under Bruces armpits, her face was close to his chest. Making her way through the room, it was messy. Clothes littered everywhere, books everywhere. She made it to the bed and stood there looking at Bruce wondering how she was gonna get him on the bed.

“shit” she sighed heavily. 

 

Using all her strength she put her arms under Bruces armpits and lifted him off the chair, barely. Carefully laying him on the bed, shoving him more into the bed so he didnt fall off if he turned, then covered him in a blanket that was laying on the floor, she ran her fingers through his hair twice.

walking towards the door, she ungracefully tripped over air, catching her self by the palm of her hands, she stood back up quickly looking around to see if anyone saw that, the coast was clear.

 

“aww, feet no.” she said as she then continued to make her way back to the kitchen.

 

“oh god she does the same thing you do hawkguy” Tony pointed out. “But its adorable when she does it.”

 

“hey!” Clint let out mock offended.

 

“we’ve really got to stop spying on her” Steve added.

 

“yeah” Clint said.

 

“oh god you assholes, you saw her in bed with me didnt you.” Tony said rubbing his temple. Steve avoided eye contact with him.

 

“it was all Bucky” Clint shouted pointing his finger accusingly to the brunette super soldier.

 

“yeah and? Im just looking out for her.” Bucky said defensively

 

“buck, come on you know I wouldn’t do anything with her, she’s a kid for god sakes.” Tony said offended.

 

“yeah well if she’s just a kid why did you invite her in bed with you?”

 

“Jesus Bucky what do you take me for? Do you really think like that about me?” he sounded hurt but quickly covered it by smirking while saying the last part.

 

“look Tony, I didnt- im, sorry I just, I don’t know she just reminds so much of my sisters, I just don’t want her to-“ Bucky said exasperated and got interrupted.

 

“I get it buck, I do Im sorry if you don’t want me to do that anymore just say the word.” Tony asked honestly.

 

“I don’t wan-“again the winter soldier was interrupted but by a teen not the man of iron.

 

“ExCuSe me.”

 

_ ‘oh fuck when did she get there?  _ everyone asked themselves.

 

“I don’t even know where to began, no wait I do, firstly Bucky I DO NOT need the approval of a man or anyone to do what I want with someone, this isn’t the 40s! Secondly if you thought something else was going to happen in that bed then you not only doubted Tony but ME!” 

 

“Baby I- no I didn’t-“

 

“no, déjame terminar hijo de puta! Next time you decide something for me, DONT! Thirdly im going to change and when I get out I expect you two changed and ready to leave to the store.” Gene exclaimed pointing at Clint and Tony who were just frozen with a face of fear, nodding there head quickly. Gene turned and started to head to her room.

 

“pinche gringo tratando de controlar mi vida como todos los demás, FUCK THAT MAN.” She yelled but they didnt understand Spanish, but they had a feeling she wasn't  saying nice things.

 

once Gene reached her room she realized she couldn’t angrily shut the door, so she just pushed the door out of her room letting a loud thump be heard around the compound.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanish translation: "No let me finish son of a bitch"
> 
> "fucking white guy trying to control my like everyone else!"
> 
> next chapter shopping! after that makeup between bucky and baby!


	12. Shopping Day From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay shopping with tones and Clint!!! special appearance by a certain ex military man next chapter!

“Well Raccoon you’re on your own, you just pissed off a teen and worse a Latina.” Tony said before walking up to the elevator breaking the silence after the loud thump of baby pushing the door out.  
  
“but I was just looking after her”  
  
“yeah but you also implied that something more would happen with Tony and baby, basically saying that she would ya know do the deed with Tony, she thinks you basically don’t trust her and thinks she’s easy” Clint added before climbing in to a vent.  
  
“but I didn't mean it like that, I need to clear it up.” Steve grabbed buckys arm before he could move.   
  
“Buck I think its better to give her some space.” Bucky looked like he was thinking about it but decided to listen to Steve, sighing Steve pulled Bucky to his chest.  
“its not easy being a dad to a teenager” Steve said making Bucky chuckle.  
  
baby was in the bathroom changing. Leaving on the big long sleeve that Bucky gave her yesterday since her only long sleeve was still wet, over it a black t shirt that read “respect existence or expect resistance.” Then into her black cargo pants that were in reality mechanics pants that she bought in the thrift store, then putting on long socks that had van goghs starry night on them, zipping up and latching her combat boots she was almost done, she grabbed her jacket putting it on. She looked in the mirror and her hair was a mess, it wasn’t combed but people never could tell the difference between her combed hair to uncombed hair so she let it be, she brushed her teeth andheavily dosed herself in her body spray (cherry blossom). she started to scratch underneath her chin, then under her elbow, she moved onto her palm, using her other foot she scratched her calf. Lifting up her sleeve she saw she had a bump on it red, the same thing on her palm and underneath her chin.  
  
“fuck just great, Friday where are the bandaids”  
  
“in the lab, in the second drawer of sirs desk.”  
  
“thanks”  
  
she tucked her phone in her jacket and some cash, she made her way to the elevator. She arrived to the lab and found the bandaids where Friday said they would be.  
“ha of course.” Taking out the bandaids she saw that the design was the avengers she put the hulk underneath her chin, iron man on her elbow, Hawkeye on her palm, and captain America on her calf.  
  
she made her way back to the living room where Tony and Clint were waiting. Tony had a navy blue cap, black hoodie on with mechanic pants and sneakers, meanwhile Clint was wearing a black fitted shirt that had a arrow on his left peck, skinny jeans and converse.  
  
“woah I like your sunglasses” baby said pointing at clints purple tinted round glasses.  
  
“thanks”  
  
“what about mine huh top of the line designer.” Tony said referring to the sunglasses you’d see him wearing in those press conferences.  
  
“too squared for my taste but they suit you.”  
  
Bucky and Steve appeared out of nowhere, walking towards baby.  
  
“why do you have bandaids on your face and hand? Bucky questioned, to which it made baby roll her eyes.  
  
“I covered up itchy parts of my body, they have red bumps” She said lifting the bandaid on her palm to show them.  
  
“damnit” Tony said running his hand down his face.  
  
“what?” Steve asked  
  
“remember when we came to the compound they had sliver fish and we had to get an exterminator?”  
  
“yeah?”  
  
“while I don’t think they’ve gone away, I just took out boxes of storage from her room and set up furniture, technically that room was never fumigated”  
  
“damn, okay me and Bucky are going to get her clothes and belongs out and call the exterminator, while you guys are out.”  
  
“alright.”  
  
“bye” Steve called out while they trio made their way to the elevator to the garage.  
  
“bye pops…..Bucky” baby said passive aggressively.  
  
“damn baby like that?” Clint asked  
  
“for now.”  
  
“so you ready to hit the road kiddo, your first New York outing.”  
  
“yup yup yup”  
  
  
arriving in midtown manhattan after sometime of listening to tony and Clint bicker about who gets to choose the music, Clint was more lenient to 90s music while Tony want classic rock. Which ended in baby telling them to both shut up and play the radio instead. Driving through the city baby was in awe, she just leaned her head against the window and admired the architecture, and the people. The mall Tony choose to take baby was buzzing with life, maybe too much it made her anxious. Which Tony noticed.  
  
“hey kiddo you alright?”  
  
“yeah just a little anxious as for why I don’t know” baby said as she kept tugging on her long sleeve giving her hands something to do.  
  
“its okay, you are in a new city and there is a lot of people.”  
  
“yo baby look.” Clint came back from the restroom, and lifted his hand up to show baby the m&ms he got from the vending machine.  
  
“mmm yummy” baby said as she grabbed some from his hand and ate them.  
  
“oh gimme gimme.” Tony said as he made grabby hands at Clint.  
  
“no mine”  
  
“ugh children.” Baby said as she gave half of hers to Tony.  
  
“ha I win” Tony said sticking out his Tony to Clint, baby just rolled her eyes at there antics  
  
“okay babe where to first’ Clint said as he put an arm around baby, which got the attention of some guys a couple yards away. They threw some dirty looks at them. She wondered why, until she saw one of the guys hat that read “Make America Great Again.” White boy and brown girl a no no for these dudes.This kind of infuriated her so she moved herself more into his grasp.  
  
“I don’t know? How bout you pick for me?”  
  
“forever 21”  
  
“lead the way”  
  
Tony followed the two from behind on his phone, probably working on a project from his phone. Passing the group of men baby secretly flipped them the bird while grinning. They just gave her the stink eye. Once out of view baby got out of clints hold and grabbed Tonys phone from his hand.  
  
“Hey I'm working on something!”  
  
" you asked to bring me here, so you should be paying attention to me not your phone.”  
  
“but”  
  
“but nothing, I'm giving it back but no work okay?”  
  
“okay” baby gave back the phone and he tucked it into his pants.  
  
“good” baby said as she wrapped her hand around his finger leading him where Clint was going. Finally making it to forever 21, baby couldn’t believe the prices.  
  
“30$ for a pair of jean?!?”baby said in disbelief.  
  
“woah what a steal!” Tony said  
  
“are you kidding?! I can get five maybe six pairs a pants in the thrift store for 30 bucks!”  
  
“calm down, dont worry this is on me, let me pamper you.” Tony said pleadingly.  
  
“I don’t know Tony, this may be just to much.”  
  
“oh come baby you only have like a weeks worth of clothes not to mention no pjs. And don’t think we haven’t noticed you wear the same long sleeve shirt.” Clint added  
  
“first of all I don’t like it when people spend money on me, second of all I can wear a shirt as long as I want because it stays relatively clean and its not a fucking tampon, I think ill survive.” Baby said turning around on the intent of leaving, when she saw the same group of guys from earlier staring at her from the window outside of the store.  
  
“on second thought lets go to the mens section they always have better things.” Baby said Turning around again to face Tony and Clint. whatever baby picked out and fit Tony bought. By the time they visited at least 7 stores, they were done they racked up a bill of total of 1200$ and baby didn't even flinch at the price, she was to worried about the men from earlier, something in her just didn't feel right about them but she didn't want to make Clint or Tony worry.  
  
“well will you look at the time its almost dinner time and we skipped lunch” Clint said trying head homebecause he was bored  
  
“I didn't force out to come that was all on you, but I'm exhausted lets go home” baby said as she handed Tony the bags in her hands  
  
“hey just because you’re my princess doesn't mean that you can go free from heavy lifting.” Tony said as he tried shoving the bags back to baby.  
  
“I need to use the restroom ill meet you guys at the car in five.” Tony let out a scoff but proceeded to exit the mall with Clint.  
  
right after leaving the restroom she spotted the guys from earlier.  
  
“oh shit” she said as she fasted walked out of the mall turning right, she just kept walking, she turned on a few streets and walked into an alleyway. She let herself relax as she noticed the sun was going down, night already setting in.  
  
“okay I lost them or they were never following me because I'm being paranoid.” Baby said to herself and let out a chuckle.  
  
“I wouldn’t be too sure about muslim bitch” she heard someone spit out like venom.  
  



	13. Fight or Flight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahah next chapter will have TWO marvel vigilantes.

_“okay I lost them or they were never following me because I'm being paranoid.” Baby said to herself and let out a chuckle._  
 _“I wouldn’t be too sure about terrorist” she heard someone spit out like venom._  
  
  
‘fuck they did follow me and they’re so racist they didn't even get my race down right.  
  
“oh hey boys, close but no but it doesn't matter right brown is the target right? What ticked you off? Was it just my skin color or that I was with a white guy?” Damn at times like this she really wished her mouth had a filter but at a state like this she cant control anything.  
  
“wow a smart mouth bitch, we would’ve gone about our day but you thought it a good idea to flip us off, you have no business being with a white man stupid hijab slut.”  
  
“ow. That hurt right here.” Baby patted her chest “in my cold dead heart” baby started to walk backwards slowly hoping this chatter would stall them so she can have a good chance to run.  
  
“dead heart, we can arrange that, get her!” The men started circling baby it was to late to run. Babys flight or fight senses went off.  
  
_‘stand your ground and balance yourself just like Mr.j taught you.  
_  
baby planted her feet firmly on the ground and got in a defensive pose.  
  
“might as well go down with a fight, bring it.” One guy on the right launched himself to baby, and she threw her left hand towards him and hit his throat hard making him stumble back and gasp for air. The next guy got ahold of her throat and started to choke her, baby started to get lifted into the air she took that opportunity to swing her legs and managed to kick him in the groin making him let go of baby and landing on his knees. Baby started to run towards the end of the alleyway to the open street.  
  
“get the fucking bitch.” The guy on his knees yelled at his friends.  
  
“HELP, HELP, ANYONE” baby screamed before she was knocked on to the ground, she was turned over so her back was against the ground, the man covered her mouth with his hand. The man on top of her had a malicious grin on his face that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
“you gonna be a good girl and not scream?” He said as he lifted his hand off her mouth. Baby spat on his face, and he quickly punched her in the face causing her to see white and feel lightheaded and disoriented.  
  
“stupid bitch” he said as he took out a knife from his back.  
  
_‘oh shit_  
  
using her free hands she gripped the ground underneath her trying to push off the man with her weight.  
  
“dean grab her hands” one of the guys held her hands down. But suddenly she heard gunshots  
  
‘fuck have I been shot?  
  
“SHIT ITS HIM!” The man no longer on top of her said as he retreated to the end of the alleyway disappearing into the street. His friends went with him as well. Still lightheaded and disoriented she stayed on the floor, the sound of heavy boots started to sound closer and closer until they stopped right by her body.   
  
The body belonging to those boots knelt down picked her up and carried her to a truck. She was place in the passenger seat, she heard the door close, then another open and close. The engine started and the truck started to move, babys eyes felt heavier and heavier. They finally closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fight scenes so I made it short and sweet.


	14. Attorney At Law and The Killer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATTHEW MURDOCK! AND FRANK CASTLE!

“SHIT” Gene exclaimed as she sat up straight in bed after feeling a sharp pain on her nose. “What the fuck?!” Gene scooted to the corner of the bed pulling her knees up to her chest, when her eyes landed on a man with some bruises on his face, he had short hair almost bald, he was lean and muscly. He stared at her with his sharp eyes, examining her.

 

“I ain’t gonna hurt you” the man said with a gruff voice. Gene touched her nose and cringed in pain.

 

“those assholes from yesterday broke your nose, I fixed it.” He said keeping his distance but reaching to give her two pills and a water bottle. Gene eyed it.

 

“painkillers and water here drink.” Gene shook her head. “Drink some of the water first” the Man huffed in annoyance but was covered with an amused grin.

 

“smart kid.” He said as he unscrewed the cap and drink from the water, then giving the bottle to Gene, she grabbed the pills and devoured the water. Panting from lack of air after chugging it.

 

“what's your name?”

 

“what's yours?”

 

“fair enough, Frank Castle.” He said stretching out his hand. Gene lifted her right arm to shake it but was met with a stinging pain on her shoulder.

 

“take it easy, you were also stabbed in the shoulder.” Genes eyes grew wide like saucers.

 

“what?!” Gene pulled down the shirt on her right shoulder, and sure enough there was stitches there tying together a 3 1/2 inch long stab wound. She felt over the thread? No it was plastic like.

 

“yeah, had to use floss” frank said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

 

“you-you saved me yesterday.” Gene said in realization. Frank grunted in acknowledgement and handed Gene another water bottle, an apple and banana.

 

“thank you” Gene said taking the food.

 

“but I ain't not hero alright, I’m the bad guy, I kill people, bad people.” Frank said with a serious face

 

“you kill people?” Gene said in disbelief.

 

“ever heard of the punisher?”

 

“no?, but you only kill bad people right?” He grunted in acknowledgment again. “Like criminals? Pedos, or like mob people?” Another grunt in agreement. “Okay..”

 

“you ain't scared?” Frank said raising an eyebrow.

 

“you’re not going to kill me right?”

 

“no”

 

“then no I’m not, but I don’t think I like killing but if that's what you do who I am I to stop you.”

 

“what's your name?” Gene didn’t know if she should give him her name, he is a killer after all, but he helped her.

 

“Eugenia Paz, but everyone calls me Gene or Baby” she raised her left arm and frank shook it.

 

“where do you live?”

 

“I dunno?” Gene said sheepishly.

 

“what do you mean you don’t know?”frank asked suspiciously eyeing Gene.

 

“I came to New York to stay with some um relatives and I got lost yesterday.”

“Do you know what city you were staying in?”

 

“Upstate New York  that's all I know” as if a bulb went off in her head she reaching for her jacket by frank and pulled out her……totally broken phone.

 

“shit must’ve happen when the man knocked me down yesterday….wait! Yesterday?! How long have I been out?!” Gene said in panic.

 

“found you around 7 last night, it's almost 3 in the afternoon, you came and went out of consciousness, you lost a bit of blood.” Gene looked down, her shirt was covered in blood all dried up and crusty.

 

“where am I?”

 

“hell's kitchen, you got any family you wanna call?” Gene just shrugged “no I don’t know any phone numbers”

 

“so you don’t know where you live and you don’t know anybody’s number” a man coming in the room carrying a mug of tea said. He didn’t look directly at her, he had a good build, he worked out, he also had bruises but on his knuckles, had a round nose and kind eyes.

 

“yeah I guess but if I was pointed in the right direction to upstate New York I’d know my way home, I remembered all the landmarks.” The man sat on the bed next to Gene, taking a sip of the tea before handing it to her.

 

“Matt Murdock.”

 

“Gene and thanks, so um do you kill people too?” Gene asked curiously.

 

the man shook his head and sighed in disappointment. “No, me and frank we have different. “ he pause trying to think of a good way to describe it. “We have different occupations, he is well whatever he is, and I’m a attorney at law.”

 

“oh but you fight too.”

 

“why do you say that?” Matt asked in curiosity.

 

“your knuckles they have bruises, most likely from fighting.”

 

“ observant huh, well I box, mostly to keep fit.” Frank chuckled at that.

 

“oh that's cool so you know how to fight? Like good?”

 

“yeah i'd say I’m proficient.”

 

“could you, I dunno teach me? Sometime cause i'll be coming here every Sunday I saw a church yesterday that I want to attend.”

 

“great another catholic, you and red are gonna get along.” Frank said rolling his head.

 

“I don’t know Gene, my schedule isn’t really solid so I don’t know if i'll be home Sundays.”

 

“oh it's cool” Gene said sheepishly

 

“let me go get you an ice pack for your bruises.” Matt said as he got off the bed and head to the door.

 

“what bruises?”

 

“yeah you have a big bruise around your face and neck.” Gene reached to her neck and flinch at the pain. Matt came back and gave Gene an ice pack to put on her neck. Genes stomach started to growl, so she reached for the food and ate it quickly.

 

“you hungry kid, when's the last time you ate.” Frank asked.

 

“I dunno, yesterday morning”

 

“lets go get you something to eat.” Matt said.

 

“no its fine Mr. Murdock, I just want to go home, if that's alright?”

 

“are you sure?”

 

“mm yeah, my aunt must be freaking out and I don’t want to worry her more” Matt listened to her heart rate and it spike up but he didn’t question her, she technically didn’t lie all she lied about was the aunt part, Steve must be yelling his head off.

 

“okay we will get you home just let me just talk to frank.” Gene nodded. Frank just laughed

 

“she just nodded red, he’s blind.”frank said

 

“oh cool, well not cool that you’re blind but that you” Matt cut off her rambling.

 

“it's fine baby” he let out chuckle while he and frank went outside the room and closed the door.

 

Gene blocked out their conversation as she saw herself in the reflection in the window, the Matt oddly didn’t have any mirrors,

 

_ ‘duh he is blind _

 

her hair was like a lion's mane, she had dry blood running down her nose, nails embedded with dirt from the ground yesterday, dirt and sweat combined on her face and arms, she look homeless.a bruise on her left cheek and a bruise around her neck that formed like a hand,  It also didn’t help that her shirt was ripped and her pants were dirty. her eyes were averted from the window and landed on a gun.

 

_ ‘always wanted to _

 

her thoughts disappear as her hand reaches towards the handgun, she inspected it, smelled it, and finally aimed. Mouthing small ‘pew pews

 

“HEY” someone shouted startling her, making her lay the gun back onto the table.

 

“what do you think you’re doing this!” frank said marching towards Genes.

 

“I’m-im sorry I just wanted to see it, sorry”  frank stopped in front of her gripping her arms.

 

“you don’t go around picking up guns! Did you even see if the safety was on of if was loaded?!” Frank yelled at her, tears threaten to fall out of Genes eyes but she was adamant on not shedding them.

 

“I said I was sorry.” her voice waved.

 

“FRANK” Matt shouted sternly.

 

“s’alright.” He said letting go of her shoulders to pick up the gun. “You know how to use one?” He asked Gene, she shook her head.

 

“I’m going to teach you how to disarm and put it back together incase you ever need to alright? but that don’t mean you can go out picking up guns cause you know what to do with it. Got it ?!” Frank demanded.

 

“yes, sir” frank felt a chill go down his spine, ‘sir’ it reminded him of his days in the military.

 

“its frank”

 

“o-ok frank” Gene said quietly.

 

“you’re not going to teach the kid that.” Matt argued

 

“what if she gets in trouble again and the only thing from dying was using the gun.” Frank barked back, Matt stayed quiet.

 

“okay so this is what you do you unload the magazine from here.” Frank said as he knelt down next to Gene, pointing at the button by the handle letting the magazine slide out. “Okay and you need to cock it once more, “one in the chamber”.” He cocked the gun and a bullet popped out making frank catch.

 

“woah” Gene said in amazement, frank continued showing her the way around a gun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frank took baby to matts place because he thought she was ho0meless and she most likely doesnt have health insurance and since he doesnt live in hells kitchen anymore he thought about matts place, he didn't want to burden Karen.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter is going to start when baby first left the mall, but its going to be about the avengers.


	15. Mall PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and clints perspective of the day baby went m.i.a 
> 
> pepper makes an appearance

**yesterday ten minutes after putting everything in the car while Clint and Tony were waiting for baby to come out the restroom.**

 

“she is taking a long time” Clint said as he blew raspberries, while his feet were resting on the window.   
  


“yeah she is how bout you check on her and get your damn feet off the windows.” Tony said as he swatted his Clints feet.

  
“i'll be back.” Clint said as he closed the door to Tony's 2018 R8 V10 Audi. Making his way back to the mall he went towards the women restroom and stood by the door calling out for Gene.   
  


“Gene” nothing, besides some weird stares from people leaving the restroom. “Gene” nothing. Getting a little antsy he called out again. “EUGENIA PAZ” after waiting a few seconds nothing.   
  


_ ‘Shit _ __   
  


he ran inside the restroom and tried to find her but didn’t see her.   
  


_ ‘fucking hell _ __   
  


slowly jogging back to Tony's car, he leaned down to the window.   
  


“Tony she’s not there.” Clint had no idea what to do.   
  


“okay where is she at then?”   
  


“I don’t know that's what I’m trying to say.” He said worriedly.   
  


“calm down I got it.” Tony got on his phone and started to hack the malls security system. First thing he did was have Friday send out a messaged.   
  


“EUGENIA PAZ, BABY PLEASE COME BACK TO THE CAR, SO WE CAN LEAVE HOME AND EAT FOOD.” This recording played all throughout the mall.   
  


“she probably went to get a pretzel or something.” Tony added, he continued to use the malls security using Genes photo she had provided for when she applied for the sweepstakes he started to run a facial recognition software on the cameras, after running for a minute it came up with nothing. Gene hadn’t come out yet after the PSA.   
  


“shouldn’t she be out by now.” Clint said. Tony was now getting antsy too, he took his phone and laid it on the dashboard letting the phone display a holoscreen for him and Clint to see.   
  


“Friday run Gene's facial recognition in the last 20 minutes, by the woman restroom in the east wing of the mall.” Friday brought up the video when it showed Tony, Clint and Gene by the restroom , Tony and Clint heading out, Gene going into the restroom. Gene wasn’t even in there for three minutes, they saw her come out the restroom and turn around quickly and fast walk out of the mall.   
  


“Friday go back a few seconds.” Clint said actively in agent/assassin mode.   
  


“there stop, Tony you see that her eyes she saw something that made her practically run out of there.” Tony leaned into to see and he saw her eyes go wide.   
  


“fri bring up the camera by the door of the exit facing the people enter.” The video feed changed, you could still see Gene but just her back, Clint stared intently on the screen.   
  


“right there by the lounging couch, those group of men, they are looking right at her.”   
  


“Friday play the rest of the video” as the video played Gene left the mall in a hurry and once she was out of the door the group of men started their way out too.   
  


“Friday get into the city cameras and follow Gene.” They watched Gene walk through some streets turning left and right where ever, no pattern. Camera changing angle every time before it change you could see the group of men on her tail. Tony's hand clenched. Gene walked into a alleyway and soon enough the group of men followed in.   
  


“Friday can't you see in the alley?”   
  


“there are no more available cameras to view the alley.”   
  


“fuck, Tony”   
  


“fast forward” the camera sped through showing people walk by, then the men came out running.   
  


“stop Friday. Why are they running? And where's Gene.”   
  


“how long ago was this Friday?” Clint asked   
  


“12 minutes ago.” Tony started the car and sped through the streets to the alleyway where Gene was at but by the time they got there, a small puddle of blood was all they found.

 

 

**now**

 

 

“YOU WAITED A DAY TO TELL ME YOU LOST, THE KID AND ALL YOU FOUND WAS A PUDDLE OF BLOOD?!” The strawberry blond yelled through the holoscreen where Tony, Bucky, Steve, Bruce, and Clint sat in the avengers meeting room.   
  


“Tony said he could find her he just need better equipment so we drove back here.” Clint said shyly.

 

“STEVE WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT ME OR I DON'T KNOW THE POLICE?”   
  


“I wanted to Pepper but Tony insisted he could find her.”   
  


“don’t blame me, you agreed to it.”   
  


“NO Tony YOU DON'T GET TO TALK, HOW IRRESPONSIBLE CAN YOU BE?!” Pepper shouted.   
  


“pep don’t worry we will find her, we have Friday running the facial recognition software all over the city, and we are checking the hospital for any admissions with her description as well as the city morgues.” Bruce added quietly   
  


“MORGUES, Tony IF WE DON'T FIND THE GIRL ALIVE THE PRESS WILL EAT THIS UP AND YOU ARE GOING TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF THE BOARD.”   
  


“Seriously PEPPER you are thinking about that and not her safety for fuck sakes she can be in a dumpster somewhere rotting or in a ditch!” Bucky said with menacing eyes, slapping his metal arm on the table leaving a dent.   
  


“I’m sorry of course I have that in mind, Tony I’m flying out there tomorrow and you better find her before I arrive or else I’m going to the police.” And she ended the call. Steve went to to comfort Bucky.   
  


“hey we will find her Natasha, Wanda, Rhodey, Sam, and Vision are coming today to help with the search. We are going to find her.” Steve soothingly said to Bucky as he place his forehead on his.   
  


“Steve what if if… what if she died mad at me.” Bucky said quietly   
  


“hey don’t think like that, that wasn’t much blood, she is probably in some clinic okay, we have Pete scouting the city for her, she is going to come back, okay” Steve placed a kiss on the bridge of bucky's nose.   
  


“okay”

 

Tony may look calm and collective but guilt was eating away at him, it was his fault she is missing and possibly hurt. He is the one who insisted on buying her clothes. If he hadn’t pushed she would be here with them.   
  


Tony took another swig of the bourbon he served himself. He stopped drinking heavily on occasion he’d have a glass or two.   
  


“hey how you holding up?” Bruce asked walking towards Tony who was sitting in the kitchen.   
  


“oh I’m good, babies missing and I can't find her.”he said dryly. “ how can I be a superhero if I can find a single kid.” Tony turned to face bruce, [ bruce noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and the red rim around his eyes ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1f4957c7a6dc0874e5093dc8354ae4ac/tumblr_pcnvgyBAGD1xu0wuao1_250.gif) . Bruce put his hand on Tonys shoulder giving it a light squeeze, then proceeded to hug him. Tony leaned right into the hug letting his body relax while bruce massaged the back of his neck whispering sweet nothing into his ear.   
  


“she’s fine…..she is a resilient girl…its not your fault….we will find her.”   
  


“I’m putting a tracker on her once we find her.” Tony said muffled by Bruce's shirt.   
  


“mmhmm”he said with a chuckle, he kissed the top of Tonys head before letting go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also they cant find baby cause frank is good at avoiding cameras,
> 
> would y'all want an angst reunion or fluff reunion.
> 
> warning: if you want angst natasha will be the bitch in the story.
> 
> I might go with fluff anyway to


	16. Things I Did, THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooh more superheroes!!
> 
> Stan Lee cameo!

“hey take this.” Frank said handing baby a flip phone. “It has mine and matts phone number already in it, you run into any trouble again or need help call.”  
“oh wow thanks” baby said tucking the phone in jacket. Frank reached In his back pocket and pulled out some cash. He gave baby a 500 dollar bill. “Here this should cover the taxi fare, and something for you to get to eat.”  
“no, I cant you already helped so much.” Baby said smacking his hand away, frank grunted and grabbed her hand and put the money in it curling it into a fist. “This is money I got off a dead mobster, and I have plenty of more.”  
“okay.” taking the money, Baby pulled up her hood and hesitated for a second but decide to go through with it. She gave frank a hug, it took a few seconds for him to hug back. They quickly pulled apart.  
“here take my business card it has my address on it incase you ever need a place to crash.” Baby took it and slipped the money and business card into her boot. “Okay I’m going to hug you now.” Baby said so she didnt take him by surprise, he nodded in acknowledgment. Baby stepped towards him and gave him a hug and he returned it.  
“okay well bye, see you guys around, thank you.” She left the apartment and walked out to the street calling for a taxi on her fourth try one stopped and pulled up.  
“where to miss?”  
“upstate New York”  
“where to specifically ?”  
“just head out there and ill tell which turns to take.”  
“sure thing.” they left.  
  
Matt turned to frank with a grin on his face. “She hugged you.” Frank looked annoyed. “And?” He scoffed.  
  
it took some time to get on the right road, after some errors and mistakes. Baby and the taxi driver exchanged idle chitchat. After maybe two hours of driving, they passed a land mark baby recognized she was maybe two miles away from the compound. She didn’t know if the taxi driver could see the compound.  
“you can stop here, Mr. Lee” baby said.  
“you sure kid there aint nothing around here” the driver questioned.  
“yeah” he pulled over. “How much is it?”  
“406.27$”  
“here keep the change, thanks again Mr. Lee.” Baby said handing over the 500 dollar bill and exiting the car.  
“no problem kid, stay out of trouble.” He said because of the state of baby she hadn’t washed her face or cleaned up. She was just glad he didnt judge her and not think she’d be able to pay.  
“alright ill try”  
“Excelsior!”The cab driver said as he drove off. The sun was starting to set so baby started her walk to the compound.  
after walking for sometime baby stopped decide to rest for ten minutes. She was sweating and the dirt on her face was growing, she looked like a character on the walking dead after being on the road for along time. She sat down leaned against a tree, it was dark now but she could still see the sun it was almost gone. She looked up and saw the stars, she’s never seen so many stars before, where she lived there was too much pollution you could never see many stars. She rested her eyes for a few minutes.  
  
baby was awoken by the sound of thunder but it wasn’t stormy outside, it was actually  
_‘sunny?_  
“lmao bitch” baby said to herself aloud, She had fallen asleep. Honestly it wasn’t a shock baby could fall asleep anywhere. She grew accustomed to sleeping in uncomfortable positions, growing up she didnt always have a bed, she’d compromised to the floor, couch, and even under the bed during her early childhood.  
“wow I can't believe it, things I did **_that_**.” Baby got up and dusted herself off as she made her way onto the road to walk to the compound.  
  
  
“pepper please, she is bound to pop up on some camera, its only a m-“  
“a matter of time, yes Tony you told me that already but yet I still haven’t seen any progress.” Pinching the bridge of her nose pepper started to pace the floor, then a loud booming thunder startled her thought process.  
“that will be Thor, now we can just ask him to tell Hemidall to search for her.” Tony said as he clapped as hands together  
  
“what the hell is he doing here?!” Tony shouted as he saw a certain raven haired emerald eye god walk in the common room with Thor.  
“father says that he needs to serve time on the planet he terrorized, he is to help Midgard.” Thor boasted.  
“so he's  on community service.” Clint joked.  
“thats cool where are y’all going to stay cause he isn’t staying here” Tony said while strolling over to the bourbon.  
“my brother has changed man of iron, he has repented.”  
“I don’t think having Loki stay with us is such a good idea Thor.” Steve added  
“my brother means no harm, he is restrained anyways he can not access his magic fully. You know as well as I do Loki was not at fault for what happened in New York. He also help save Midgard from the dark elves.”  
“I rather not be here-“ Loki spoke up but stopped when Thor gave him a glare.  
“look Thor we have more pressing things to focus on, thor we contacted you so that you could ask hemidall to search for this girl.” Bucky said pulling up a picture of baby.  
“who is this child? Is she your offspring? tony.” Thor asked as he and Loki looked at the holoscreen with great interest.  
“no she is…..”  
  
  
“ I shall contact Hemidall for the whereabouts of lady baby.”  
“no Thor its just baby.”  
“how peculiar, is it common for a child to grow up with no name, and be called an infant?” Loki asked  
“no genius, thats called a nickname”  
“hmm I see”  
“we need to get back on the task of finding baby” natasha said.  
“shouldn’t we contact her parents?” Rhodey finally said, (Jesus honestly you lose a kid the first thing you do is contact the parents)  
“No, because we are going to find her, so there is no need to contact the parents.” Clint said  
“isn’t she a minor?”  
“yes Wanda but why worry her mother, when she is going to be found by us”  
“rhodey is right, we have to get in touch with her parents.” Pepper argued  
“no just gives one more day please pep” Tony pleaded  
“No, we wasted two days already. We need to get in touch with the NYPD and give them everything we have on her.”  
“pepper please we ca-“  
“I’m sorry Steve we’ve waited to much already.”  
“if I may-“  
“No” everyone said in unison.  
“okay but I could find the girl within a second but I guess you don’t want my help.” Loki sighed in fake sadness.  
“thor could he?” Bucky asked  
“I do not know if he has the ability but it would not hurt to try”  
“okay find her” Sam demanded  
“ah-ah”  
“ugh I should’ve know he would want something in return.” Loki smirked at Tony as he rested his hands on his face. “What is it, name your price reindeer games.”  
hmmm Loki said pretending to be thinking about what he wanted when it was obvious he already had a price. “How about free range of this facility during my time on this dreaded planet.”  
“deal” Tony said quickly before anyone could deny it.  
“okay” Loki closed his eyes as he put his fingers against his temples hmm in concentration. Loki opened one eye as the corner of his rose in amusement. “The child you seek is,”  
“yeah where is she?” Tony asked totally buying the whole show Loki was putting on. Loki opened his eyes abruptly. “Ahhhh, the child she is right there.” Loki pointed at the elevator.  
“what the hell odinson, that was some bullshit.” Clint exsperated  
“yeah you’ll be sticking to your room.” Tony said with a smile on his face, but if you looked closely in his eyes he was disappointed he really hoped Loki would find her.  
“I shall get in touch with hemidall."  
_‘ding_  
a very battered, dirty, tired, dehydrated, baby walked out of the elevator to be met with the eyes of the boys, and people she’d never seen before and some she’d seen on the tv.  
“ah” baby yelped as she was tackled into a hug by Tony, who was peppering kisses all over her. She couldn’t help but giggle, wrapping her arms around him.  
“god kid, you had us worried where have you been?” Tony said as he let go over. But baby was pulled into a super solider sandwich, buckys leaned in to whisper into babys ear.  
“I’m so sorry, I had no right to-“  
“s’alright, I’m sorry too, lets just forgive and forget okay.” Baby said with the upmost sincerity. He just nodded against her untamed hair. “Okay could you guys let go, I think you’re breaking a rib.” She joked. The couple took some steps back to give her space, as she walked over to give bruce a hug.  
“baby what happened.” bruce lifted her head up, lightly touching her bruised face and very obvious well to dr. Banner recently broke but realign nose. He pulled out of their hug. He looked at her neck, seeing the yellow start to pop out and purple barely starting to fade. He slide a thumb across her jaw. His eyes rooming her body trying to take in if she had more injuries. her lips were chapped, dry blood was by her neck where the collar of her shirt started, his eyes trailed the the barely noticeable dry blood on her t shirt, they stopped at the big spot of blood on her shoulder. He looked up at her, her eyes were filled with dread, he rose his hand to reach for her shoulder but she flinched away in fear. He slowly loweredhis hand sliding her shirt down her right shoulder, revealing a 3 1/2 long stab wound, stitched together by.  
“floss?” He stated knowing the answer already as his finger felt over them gently, making baby wince.

After a minute of silence, Loki spoke up.  
“tell me mortal, I am intrigued what events lead you to become like this” he gestured at her whole body. Starting at the top, babys hair resembled a lions mane is was untamed and dirty, she had bruising along her nose, her lips were chapped, sweat and dirt combined, her neck was bruised mirroring a hand it was starting to fade and yellow crept on the outline of it, her shirt was in ruins, jacket covered in dirt as if she slept on the streets, pants in the same state, her nails embedded with dirt, and her boots looked like they were starting to wear out. Usually they wouldn’t have let Loki ask such a question but seeing as they were also wanting answer they wait for her to reply.  
Sam came up to her handing her a glass of water, that she chugged rapidly. She gave the cup back to Sam, he went to refill it handing it back to her, she savored it. Her stomach growled in pain loudly, loudly enough that everyone heard.  
“sweetie when was the last time you ate?” rhodey asked worriedly  
“I ate some fruit yesterday but a full meal? Umm the morning Clint made French toast.”  
“you mean almost two days ago?!” Clint asked incredulously.  
“if that was two days ago yeah.” She answered nonchalantly. “I’ve gone more without eating its fine.”This rose an eyebrow on everyone but decided not to dig more into it.  
“lets move to the kitchen and ill make you some sandwiches while you tell us where you’ve been” Steve proposed  
“alright” Tony took babys hand in his and walked with her to the kitchen as everyone followed. baby was the sandwich between Tony and Bruce as they sat at the table with everyone else. All waiting for her to tell the story, as Steve took out the ingredients to make the sandwiches for baby. Steve slid a sandwich containing lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, onions, and mustard to her, after a few hungrily bites Loki spoke up again.  
“I’m still waiting, child” Loki said in a annoyed tone, causing babys face to redden.  
“Loki!” Thor quieted yelled at his brother, Causing baby to giggle. Baby swallowed the food In her mouth and began to tell them what happen. The room was filled with anger and worry, as she told them about the racist, making Bucky smile in pride as she told them how she manage to knock down two of her opponents. Bruce had to be escorted out of the room as hulk was threatening to make an appearance. on her third sandwich baby yawned and rested her head on Tonys shoulder continuing with her story. She felt Tony tense up when she was telling them about the man who tackled her to the ground, who stabbed her, Bucky was visible angry. Baby feeling Tonys uneasiness cupped her hand around one of his in reassurance , he placed a quick kiss on top her head. Baby had swapped Matt and frank out of the story for an old lady who was a Vet, deciding it was best to not tell them about the murderer and blind lawyer who helped her. She continued finishing the story.  
“you slept in the woods?” Natasha asked which baby just nodded.  
“I didnt mean to, I was just going to take a break for a few minutes.”  
“were you scared?”  
“about what vis?”  
“being alone”  
“no, well maybe at first in the alley way but after the old lady helped me, I felt okay because I was coming back. I survived, I home alone 2 it.” Baby said making everyone but Steve, Bucky, Loki, Thor, and vision laugh.  
“I do not understand.” Steve said as he squinted at the group of laughing people.  
“its a movie reference pops.” baby answered  
“ah” Steve and Bucky said as Steve wrote down home alone on a small pad. Bruce came back with a cup of tea in his hand, handing it to baby. “Drink it will help with your throat.” He insisted she took a few sips before placing it on the table. “ baby we are going to have get a full check up on you and most like going to have to draw blood and give you a tetanus shot just to make sure you don’t get an infection from the knife.” Baby stiffened and visible paled heart starting to beat faster. “Hey kid you alright” Tony asked “I don’t want any shots or have my blood drawn.” She said turning to Bruce. “I’m sorry we have to.” Just the thought needles made baby panicky, Steve and Bucky having enhanced hearing picked up on her heart beating faster. “Hey doll, you alright? Your hearts beating like crazy” Bucky said as he put a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. “Its just I-“ she looked around face flushed in red as she saw everyone look at her. “Shots don’t hurt much its just a little prick.” Steve added “ no its not the pain, I have uh a I guess irrational fear of needles, look just knock me out and do your thing.”She said embarrassed. She looked around expecting to see them laugh, but they just nodded in understanding. “Baby we don’t have an anesthesiologist.” Baby crossed her arms against her chest, and pouted. “Then I am not going anywhere near the needle.” “Baby you have to, its for your own good” Steve argued, baby didnt budge. “ I could help” someone said. “How?” Questioned Bucky. “I can use my powers to relax her and keep her calm, I could essentially knock her out.” Wanda said, everyone thought on it. “Is it possible?” Baby asked Tony but vision answered “yes it is well within her ability to do so, but she would have to enter your mind.”this caught Lokis attention. “Anything better than me having a panic attack over a needle, could she do it Tony?” Bruce answered “yeah she can, do you want to do it now or after your shower.” “What are trying to say that I smell?” Baby asked in a mock offended face. “Baby no offense but you look like you crawled out of hell.” Clint said making everyone laugh even Loki. “Ha-ha funny, but lets do it now better to get It over with right?”  
  
mostly everyone accompanied them to the med bay, with the exception of two. Pepper had to fly back to D.C for another board meeting, she formally greet baby before leaving apologizing for not being here when she first arrived and to call her if the boys misbehave. Rhodey left as well he had to go back to base, he told baby it was a pleasure meeting her even though it was under unfortunate circumstances. After they left Tony gave baby a brand new starkphone, she denied it, but he reminded her she has no phone and this had her old number, even had the phone number of everyone from Mr. Hogan to someone named Fury, he even downloaded all of her music off of her Spotify account and cds/cassettes. He had also gave her a locket inside was a picture of John Denver which made her chuckle.

  
baby laid on a examination, everyone there was interested in seeing Wanda use her powers, besides those there for support like Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Clint. She closed her and relaxed taking deep breaths while bruce prepared the medical instruments.  
“okay Wanda do your thing.” Bruce said as he set the tray of instruments besides baby. Wanda stepped close to baby but kept her distance red energy forming around her hands as she did hand movements, her eyes glowed red. Suddenly the red energy surrounded baby for a couple of seconds.  
“did you do it ?” Asked Tony.  
“shh” Loki said as he watched the witch work her powers. “She’s in her mind, not out here.”  
bruce administered baby with the tetanus vaccine, no budge. Wrapping a band around her around, tapping so that veins popped out he injected baby with an empty syringe attached to a tube, the blood flowed through the tube, he need three.  
  
Wanda appeared in a neighborhood it looked run down but kids were out running about having fun. an ice-cream man pushing his cart down the sidewalk honking his horn. She walked down the street smiling in glee as the kids played tag around her, a little brown girl ran around her and stopped in front of her.  
“tag! Your it!” The little girl giggled as she ran into the apartment complex, Wanda followed in curiosity. The young girl enter an apartment, the witch followed her she saw the girl enter on the rooms in the hall, Wanda went to search for her, she saw a door with many locks. She made her way to it, it was an ordinary white door, the interesting part was the many, many locks it had. Wanda started to unlock the locks, when the girl appeared next to her.  
“you cant go in there”  
“why not?”The little girl shrugged but insisted on it staying locked but Wandas curiosity blocked out the sounds of the girls pleads.  
  
“something is not right” Loki said walking next to baby.  
“he’s right” bruce said hovering over baby removing the needle in her arm. Baby started to mumble, tears falling out, her breathing becoming more and more uneven, she started to move around. Steve and Bucky went to hold her down.  
“whats happening?!” Tony said to anyone who had an answer.  
“STOP YOU CANT GO IN THERE.” Baby shouted as she kept fidgeting around in steves hold.  
“wake her” Loki demanded as he pointed at Wanda still in a trance.  
  
Wanda was almost to the last lock, it was a pad lock. She looked around and saw a potted plant near by filled with rocks on the top, she went to grab a rock ignoring the little girls kicks and screams. She stood by the door and hit the pad lock it didnt do anything, then again and again until it broke. The little girl was no longer there.  
  
baby had calmed down, vision tried shaking Wanda bringing her back to consciousness but it didnt do anything.  
“cant you enter her mind and bring her back?” Bruce asked therotically  
“I supposed I can” vision turned to tony. “Do you consent ?”  
“why are you asking me?”  
“she is under your care, so you speak for her.”  
“yes I consent.”  
“okay” vision placed a hand on baby and closed his eyes.  
  
Wandas had was on the knob when someone touched her shoulder, making her turn around, her hand turning the knob opening it a flash of white came out making her squint. When she opened her eyes she was back at the compound. Vision walked to her.  
“whats happening Wandas back why is she doing that again” clint said frantically, as baby started sobbing and then started to seize.  
“Steve, Bucky hold her down” bruce commanded she wasn’t foaming or anything, so there was no need to turn her on her side.  
“Wanda what the hell happened?” Sam questioned.  
“this will pass, she just has to ride it out.” Loki told them.  
  
memories that baby kept locked away from herself all those years ago suddenly came back like a tsunami. Hitting her, leaving her breathless.  
  
soon enough baby stopped seizing.  
“baby….hey..ba..can you..” Baby eyes fluttered open hearing voices but they weren’t clear. Suddenly remember those memories, she started to hyperventilate.  
“focus….ca..look…kid..” Eyes glazed looking around, her eyes stopped on Wanda. baby jumped off the table and ran to Wanda pounding on her chest.  
“[WHAT DID YOU DO](https://youtu.be/-EvbEHJoxDE?t=213)” baby said sobbing, someone pulled her away, she went limp and dropped to the floor carefully the person help. She curled into herself quietly repeating  
“what did you do” rocking herself against the person behind her who was now petting her hair.  
“shhhh child” Loki whisper into her hair, he then started to recite agasardian poetry. Comforting the girl as she drifted into sleep.  
“what did you do?” Natasha asked Loki.  
“nothing she merely exhausted herself.” He said picking up baby from the floor. “Where are her chambers?”  
“its quite alright Loki ill take her.” Bucky said picking up baby from Lokis hold. He made his way out to the elevator and was gone.  
  
“are you going to tell us what happened?” Tony asked sternly at the shocked, guilty looking Wanda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the link on the "What did you do" just watch the first five seconds, I kind of got my inspiration for that part from that movie.
> 
> also what memory did baby keep hidden that was so terrible?
> 
>  


	17. Vatos Locos for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know most read this for the fluff but sometimes you need angst.

**TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted Rape, Underage, Gang Related Death.  
** **the attempted rape "scene" is minor nothings graphic!**

 _“are you going to tell us what happened?” Tony asked sternly at the shocked, guilty looking Wanda._  
  
“the witch opened something” Loki said circling around her. “Care to elaborate?” Sam asked. “Stop me if I’m wrong, you went into her subconscious, and found something hidden, guarded, possibly locked.” Loki said as he stopped in front of Wanda, she just nodded. “And you opened it did you not?” Another nod. “What the hell are you guys talking about?” Clint yelled in frustration. Wanda snapped back to reality, she told them what she saw in babys mind, the child she met, and the door. “I don’t understand, what does that door have anything to do with happened to baby.” Steve questioned “the locks on the door were keeping something out of her mind, a memory most likely. It must be truly terrible if her subconscious hid it away from her, and she opened it.”  
“that doesn’t explain the seizure.” bruce asked.  
“the memory was so powerful, it came out rushing, making her relive it. That was just her bodys way of reacting.” Loki answered  
“what the hell is so bad that it made her seize?” Natasha said looking at Wanda.  
“I don’t know I was pulled out right when I opened it”  
  
baby laid in her bed wide awake, she had only slept for ten minutes. Bucky tried talking to her but she never responded, she didnt even acknowledge him. She just stayed laying on her side with eyes wide open. Bucky couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Friday patch me through to the med bay”  
“hello?”  
“bruce, babys awake but she’s not saying anything she won’t even acknowledge me, it’s kind of freaking me out.”  
“were on our way.”  
  
bruce walked straight towards where baby was, Bucky stroking her hair, sitting beside her.  
“how long has she been like this?” Bruce said as he lifted a flashlight to babys eyes, her pupils contracted but no physical movement from her.  
“when she woke up about fifteen minutes ago.” Bucky said as Steve went to his side and placed an understanding hand on his shoulder.  
“baby can you hear me? Baby “ bruce said waving a hand in front of her face, no reaction.  
“damn it, I think she is in a catatonic state.” He said running his fingers through his hair.  
“how did she fall into the catatonic state?” Tony asked as he kneeled by baby stroking her cheek.  
“I think she is in a loop of the memory. Playing over in her head, the memory must be strong, seeing as her body is too weak to bring her back.”  
“she is indeed in a loop but its no memory, she is reliving it. Normally people would be conscious but this memory is too for powerful, the mental toll is too great her body can’t compute to react to it” Loki said.  
“brother how do you know this?” Thor questioned  
“unimportant, I could help her, but I will need to enter mind.”  
“help? What do you plan on doing, how can you help?” Clint said walking besides Loki.  
“I can lock the memory and added more security so that it is never opened again”  
“what do you want in exchange?” Bucky asked Loki, chest out and back straighten out as if he wasn’t just in ruins.  
“you’ll owe me a favor, all of you” Loki said pointing at the boys.  
“Loki could you just do it for the child.” Thor told his brother.  
“No” Thor grabbed Loki by the arm and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Loki rolled his eyes.  
“let go of me you big oaf, if I do this I require full access to my powers.” He said raising his wrist showing the clamp around it that dampened his powers.  
“no way, that thing stays on.” Tony exclaimed  
“Anthony, I will be here to restrain him if he chooses to harm you guys, but I really do think my brother will be the best solution for the baby.” Thor said looking at Loki with ‘don’t you dare try anything you little shit’ face  
“Tony. Vision, Thor, and Wanda are here if they need to restrain him.” Natasha said leaning by the door entrance. Tony looked around to the guys, they all gave gestures that they need Loki.  
“fine, if he tries anything his ass is back in Asgard, alright”  
“of course.” Thor said as he took the wrist clamp off. Loki had a mischievous grin on his face as he tested out his powers. Once happy with his abilities he move towards the bed.  
“sit her up straight on the edge of the bed.” Bucky complied, as he held her up so she wouldn’t fall. Once in a comfortable position a single tear rolled down babys emotionless face as she stared into the abyss.  
“god, doll” Bucky said as he wiped away the tear, hurt in buckys eyes. Loki put his fingers against her temple and entered her subconscious.  
  
Loki was in apartment, to be exact a living room, the room was lit by a tv. A man sat in front off in a lazy boy, a beer in his hand, empty bottles littered around his chair.  
“EUGENIA!” The man shouted, and a young girl came into the living trembling, bruises around her arm as if she was manhandled, she had long hair, tan skin, and honey glazed iris.  
“yes?” Eugenia said as she stood by the tv as it played an R rated scene from whatever movie the man was watching.  
“ bring me another beer, and pick up these bottle.” He said shoving the now empty beer bottle into her hands. She picked up the bottles. She came out of the kitchen carrying a beer, she set it on the cup holder. A hand reached around her wrist, stopping her from leaving. She looked to the older man.  
“come sit with your daddy.” He said ushering her into his lap, he set his hand on her thigh, stopping at her upper inner thigh. Eugenia looked at her father in fear, she made an attempt to get off of him but he tightened his hold on her. Loki restrained himself from launched at the man, its a memory he has to let play through. She struggled against his grasp.  
“dad please don’t, you’ve had to much to drink tonight.” the older man slapped her across the face, leaving her dazed. Tears running down her cheeks. The man started unbuckling his belt with one hand the other hand still holding on Eugenia. She was starting to hyperventilate.  
“stop,STOP, dad please.” The girl cried out, as he released his member from his pants, the brown little girl reached for the beer on the cup holder and swung it against the mans head as hard as she could, he release his grasp on her, he turned to look at her and she swung again, this time knocking him out. She jumped off his lap, the front door swung open, a young man with a gun in his hand ready aiming forward came in the house.  
“I TOLD YOU VIEJO NEXT TIME YOU LAY A HAND ON HER ILL PUT A BULLET INBETWEEN YOUR EYES.” The young man stopped midway to the living room. [The man looked like he was 19 or 20, he had dirty blond hair, it reached his ears, somewhat lighter skin than Eugenia, average height but was fairly lean, he had on a wife beater, over it a red flannel on button from the top, had on black dickies, fasten by a belt the clip had an **V** in the middle, finished off with white long socks and white Cortez’s, he had a very Pachuco look](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f2aa8276042b6eb32a5558d46b910ffb/tumblr_pcriljbV3X1xu0wuao1_500.jpg) ** _._** he saw Eugenia standing by the unconscious man with his penis out, with a bottle on her hand.  
“Nena?” He said as he tucked his gun in his back. “miklo!” Eugenia ran to him and through herself into his arms, he caught her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She was trembling.  
“Nena what happened?”  
“he was so drunk, I think he-he wanted to” she said trying to keep the tears back as he sat her on the couch next to him.“Have sex with me” she whispered, the man Miklo stood up and went over to the mans body and lifted him up by the shirt.  
“WAKE UP PUTO!” He said shaking the older man. No response he dropped him on the floor and kicked him on the side. This made Loki smirk. No response. Miklo bent down and pressed his fingers against the mans neck to read his pulse.  
“shit” he said pushing the man on the huge rug in near by.  
“whats wrong?” No response. “Miklo?”  
“he’s dead.” He said as he got back up, he walked to her and knelt down to her as she sobbed. He pushed back the long strands of hair falling.  
“I k-k-killed him” she said shuddering.  
“he deserved it.” miklo said grabbing her chin so she’d face him. “I just wish it was me who killed him and not you Nena. You don’t need this on you shoulders.”  
“maté a mi padre” she cried out.  
“that man was not your father, he was an abusive drunk, he doesn’t deserve the title of your father. He abused you when no one was around and hid as a man of god, he was a coward, asshole, que se prude .”  
“pero”(but)  
“Nena I need you to go to the house and ask Paco to come and stay there, okay can you do that.” He said wiping the tears from her face.  
“yes” she said sniffling  
“okay wait I need you to write something for me” he said as he helped her on feet. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen. “You still know who to write like your dad?”  
“yeah”  
“okay you are going to write down exactly what I tell you, write like him then sign.” Eugenia wrote everything down and made her way to the the house at the end of the apartments, Loki followed. She entered the house, not even knocking, she looked around and couldn’t find anyone, she went to the backyards and a bunch people with similar styles to miklo were standing dancing along to the music that played, a beer in everyones hand, others just standing talking, smoking. [A young man with hair combed back and darker skin than miklo or Eugenia, he was tall and toned, he was in a long sleeve white button up, suspenders, ironed slacks, and black Cortez’s noticed](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f2aa8276042b6eb32a5558d46b910ffb/tumblr_pcriljbV3X1xu0wuao1_500.jpg) Eugenia and approached her.  
“hey chapparita, what are you doing here? You should be in bed.” he knelt down maintain eye level with her.  
“chaparra? Que te pasa?” He said as he noticed her bloodshot eyes, moist cheeks, and snot running down her nose. She didnt respond, he picked her up and carried her inside to the living room. She clung to him and started to cry, he rubbed his hand against her back until her cries stopped.  
“what happened? is _he_ drunk again? did he hit you _again_?you can stay with us again tonight” She shook her head  
“then whats wrong?” She lifted her head off of his shoulder and whisper in his ear.  
“he’s dead, Miklo said he needs your help taking care of him.” His hands tighten around her.  
“fuck, Is your mom in Fresno this weekend?”  
“yes.”  
“okay, just go to my room and sleep, I’ll be back.” He said placing her on the floor. He went out the door and Loki made an effort to go see what they were going to do but was stopped. He cant see because baby didnt see, and this is just a memory. Eugenia made her way up the stairs and went to the very last door, she opened it and made her way to the bed in the middle of the room, she crawled in and started to cry, after a while she fell asleep. she was woken up by the sound of the boys.  
“Do you really think they are going to believe that he left them for a woman.” Paco said  
“I don’t know but we have to try, we cant let her go to juvie, you know she isn’t built for that kind of life and she’s only ten. Fuck she’s only ten.” Miklo said rubbing his hands down his face.  
“we have to tell her what to say. They are going to be asking her questions.”  
“I know Carnal, lets do it tomorrow. Let the chaparra sleep. Ill see you tomorrow.” Miklo said as he exited the room.  
“Paco” Eugenia called out.  
“mmm que pasa preciosa?” He said as he laid on the bed over the covers, she scooted up to him where he can wrap a hand around her shoulder and she can lean on his chest.  
“am I going to hell?”  
“NO. Nena you didnt do anything wrong, you just defended yourself.”  
“why couldn’t we go to the police?”  
“because….shit because of me and miklo. You remember officer Montoya?” She nodded her head against his chest.  
“remember he tried to touch you, and you told us. we jumped him after that, we left him in the sandlot beaten and bleeding, he told us that we better watch our backs because if we ever get busted for anything he’d make sure we did a couple of years. Including you”  
“so you see nena if we had gone to the police, and he found out he’d make sure you did some years even if it was self defense.”  
“I’m sorry”  
“nena me and miklo, you know we would do anything for you, eres nuestro hermanita, we love you okay.” Paco said placing a kiss on top of her head.  
“I love you too” they were about to drift into sleep but were awoken by gun shots, then they heard a car tire screech.  
“fuck” paco said getting out of bed. “Stay here okay. She nodded and he left, she went to the window that had a view of the street and she saw Paco run out the door and went to the street where someone was laying, hand over their stomach. Loki peered through the window and recognized the person on the floor it was miklo. Eugenia ran down the stairs and out the door. She got to the street where miklo was coughing up blood.  
“nena go away you shouldn’t be seeing this” he sputtered out.  
“go back in the house.” Paco said as he shoved her with a bloody hand, the hand went back on miklos stomach The other one was holding him up. Tears started to fall down her face.  
“we have to call an ambulance.” She pleaded shaking pacos shoulders.  
“they wont come to this part of the city fast enough, they’ll get here in twenty minutes when he only has a few minutes.” Eugenia started to sob going to miklos side.  
“Nena don’t be sad, please” he said wheezing.  
“I’m sorry Carnal, shit did you see who did it?”  
“its was los tres puntos.”  
“god damn it!” Paco yelled out. “Those fuckers are going to fucking pay.”  
“Paco, promise me something.”  
“what is it carnalito”  
“make sure she never gets involved in this life, promise me you are going to protect her”  
“I will”  
“miklo” Eugenia cried out. “I love you”  
“I love you too nena.” He said reaching out to her hand placing a kiss on top of it. He was going, eyes starting to roll back.  
“vats locos for life” was the last thing he said before he died.  
“MIKLO!” Paco cried out. Pressing his forehead to his.  
Loki was back in the house, the older man sitting in front of the tv. The memory is looping again. Loki reached down and grabbed ahold of the older man, dragging him to the hall way. Loki spotted the door with many lock and made his way there. He threw the man through the door and closed it, started locking the door. after he finished with all the locks he conjured up snakes, the snakes moved around the pad lock and looped around it, the snakes turned into gold after they fully wrapped themselves around. Then he conjured up hemidall, placing him in front of the door to guard it. Satisfied he left her mind.  
  
Loki opened his eyes stepping back from baby.  
“is it done we’ve been waiting here for minutes” Tony asked impatiently yes it is.  
“yes but there is one last thing I need to do” Loki said stepping up to baby, he put his hands on her temple and golden/green energy surrounded her.  
“what is he doing?” Bucky said stepping up to Loki but was pushed away from Thor. The energy disappeared. Babies face and a neck were bruise free.  
“you healed her?” Sam asked  
“yes but only a little my powers can not transfer much, she will still have the stab wound but no bruising.” He  said stepping away, Thor grabbed his wrist and slapped the clamp on him.  
“serious” Loki dead panned  
“so she is alright, she wont remember those memories?” Clint asked  
“no she still remembers them she knows they happened, like she did before the witch entered her mind and opened them. She knows what happen, but she doesn’t dwell on it, she spent years trying to get over them. But when Wanda opened it the memories kept playing over and over in her head, like a fresh wound, I suggest letting the child rest, when she wakes she wont remember anything that happened after waking up from Wandas intrusion.”  
“what was it?” Natasha asked  
“excuse me?” Loki said  
“what were her memories about?”  
“I do not think its my place to tell you”  
“ come on rock of ages tell us.” Tony begged  
“Tony I don’t think we should know, if baby didnt like remembering those memories I don’t think we should know about them.” Steve said and Bucky nodded.  
“yeah I agree with cap” Sam said  
“but we would learn how not to trigger her.” Bruce gave Tony eyes of bullshit but didnt comment he was kind of wondering what had her freaked out.  
“well thats true.” Sam said  
“yeah definitely” Clint said with Natasha nodding alone.  
“if I do tell you guys, I do not believe I could accurately tell you.”  
“nice try asshole, but you are not going into our heads” Clint said shuddering at the thought.  
“I can act like a conduct and display Mr. Odinson's memory on a screen.” Vision offered  
“that works for me, you guys?”  
everyone gave a half ass shrug.  
“alright, lets go to the common room.” Tony said clapping his hands together. Everyone followed Tony out but Steve, he placed baby on the bed comfortable and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He walked towards the door, seeing Bucky leaning against the entrance smirking." you think she's going to be alright" Steve asked Bucky "yeah she will be back to normal."  They left hand in hand to the common room.  
  
  
everyone had finished watching the memory minus bruce who left, because he was going to turn green.   
"Jesus fucking christ." Bucky said as he punched a wall, repeatedly until his hand went through it.  
"Bucky calm down." Steve said as he approached his lover.  
"I can't believe she killed her own father." Natasha said getting nasty looks from the boys and Loki.  
"I do not think you have the right to judge, you ledger isn't so clean." Loki spat out.  
"she didn't mean it like that." Clint defended her.  
"she shouldn't have had to go through that at such a young age, and then lose someone you love in the same night." natasha continued  
"fuck what are we supposed to do?" Tony asked  
"nothing, don't bring it up, she doesn't know we know and this is her deepest secret. I think its safe to say we would lose her trust." Sam explained  
"I feel bad for reopening it and making her relive it." Wanda said sincerely.  
"don't beat yourself over it, she doesn't remember now." sam offered  
"I'm going to start dinner lunch, are you guys staying?" Steve asked  
"ill stick around for a couple of days." sam said  
"wanda and I, are going to head back, they need us back there more time." natasha said.  
"loki and I will be staying for a while." thor said as Loki rolled his eyes.  
"OH SHIT, PETER" Tony exclaimed   
"what abou- OH MY GOD poor kid." Clint said in realization.  
"I need to tell him we found her, he's been scouting the city non stop" Tony said as he lift his phone to his ear.

   
  
baby woke up an hour later, feeling a lot better than she did earlier. the sun was still out, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror she noticed the bruises were gone. she touched her neck and didn't cringe. baby was in awe, amazed that they were gone. she grabbed a towel from the cabinet and turned on the water, waiting for the water to hit the right temperature. she undressed and hoped in the shower. the water pressure was amazing, she looked at the ground and saw her blood and dirt going down the drain. she waited until the water was clear to wash her hair, throughly and apply a generous amount of conditioner. she scrubbed her body three times just for the hell of it. when she was finished she finger combed her hair and dried herself off. she went back into her room to change when she saw a bunch of bags around her room.  
'what the hell  
oh shit the clothes from the mall  
she digged through the bags until she found an outfit.   
she put on a arctic monkeys mid driff.  
a plaid skirt with booty short underneath  
fish nets  
long socks  
Doc Martens ankle high boots.  
she left her hair down, and finally the necklace Tony gave her, which she now realizes is glowing and resembles Tonys arc reactor. she grabbed her new phone and headed out to the kitchen in search of food   
  
**[Eugenias face cast.](https://stan-sebastianstan.tumblr.com/post/176432429063/eugenia-paz-face-body-hair-skin-tone-cast)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I did add Paco and Miklo from Blood in Blood out in here. it was so tempting lol I just had too.
> 
> promise light hearted stuff next next chapter
> 
> translations
> 
> viejo= old man  
> pachuco= subculture of Chicanos and Mexican-Americans, associated with zoot suits, street gangs, nightlife, and flamboyant public behavior  
> Nena= a form of endearment translates to babe.  
> puto= asshole  
> maté a mi padre= I killed my father  
> que se prude= let him rot.  
> pero=but  
> chapparita= little in stature, form of endearment but some don't like it  
> chaparra=shorty  
> que te pasa=(literally "what is happening") whats wrong  
> carnal=brother or a very close male friend  
> que pasa preciosa=whats up precious  
> eres nuestro hermanita= your our little sister  
> carnalito=little brother  
> vats locos for life= crazy homeboys for life


	18. back to our regularly schedule program.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its hard writing everyone I forgot bruce and sam lmaoooooooooooooooooooo whoops

Baby made her way to the kitchen, on the kitchen counter are the most delicious looking mash potatoes, with gravy on the side! Baby took a spoon from a drawer and looked around the kitchen before dipping it into the mash potatoes.

‘god damn this shit is like heaven

“I don’t think your suppose to be eating that yet” someone said behind her making her choke on the food.

“I didn’t eat any!” She said turning to Bucky, he made his way to her. Grabbed her spoon and scooped mash potatoes on it, smirking when he ate some. He grabbed baby by her waist and hoisted her up on the counters.

“don’t let pops find out.” They took turning scooping up the food and taking sips of the gravy bowl. When they noticed that it was half empty, they decided best leave. Bucky let baby jump on his back, making his way to the couches.

 

“geez I feel like I'm going to die.” Baby said laying down on on buckys lap while she patted her stomach.

“it’ll pass, gotta make room for when lunch really starts.”

“I'm going to go walk it off.” She said as she got up and walked to the elevator. She went to the ground floor and went outside. Walking around the facility seeing people walk in and out of the other building working.

‘meow

“kitty!” Baby started to run to the sound the cat.

‘meow

“Hi! Oh my god you are so pretty.” She said approaching the black hair cat with piercing green eyes.

“ouch!” Baby cried out when the cat scratched her.

“please be nice I want to take you out of the gutter.” Baby took off her necklace and shined it in front of the cat, that peaked its interest. As it started to come out following the bright arc reactor necklace, baby made her way to the compound. Once inside she scooped the cat up in her arms and went to the kitchen to clean the dirty cat but the cat refused to cooperate.

“whatever, dude wait.” Baby lifted the cat up.

“yup dude.”

“Uhh whats that in your hands” Tony questioned as he stepped out the elevator heading to the common room with baby. She quickly stuffed the kitty in her shirt.

“its called breast.” She said as she walked to the love seat passing Bucky and now Steve who accompanied him watching master chef junior. She laid down facing the couch, the cat popped his head out of the shirt and started to bite her fingers as she caressed his tiny head.

“aw you're just the cutest aren’t you.” She said as he continued to gnaw on her finger. She scratched a corner of his ear that made him purr. Finally he adjusted and laid with her, growling each time she stopped scratching him. She stopped when she felt someone looming over her.

“just your breast huh” Tony said

“oh Tony please can I keep him.”

“keep what?” Steve asked coming over to the love seat.

“ew, thats a dumpster cat” Bucky said, the cat growled

“yeah MY dumpster cat.”

“where’d you even get him?” Tony asked

“this is my trash gremlin he was stuck in the gutter across the facility and I lured him out with necklace.”

“you’re not keeping him.”Tony said seriously

“what why not, I thought you wanted your princess to have everything.” She said putting and trying her best puppy dog eyes.

“because *achoo* I'm allergic.”

“that was so fake it hurt to watch.”

“yeah well your not keeping it.”

“but look at him.” She said raising the kitten to his face, the cat tried clawing his face. “He has no home, he’s just a poor boy nobody loves him.”

“ew, don’t use queen on me and no.”

“well how are you going to stop me from keeping him huh.” She said placing the cat on her lap.

“fellow avengers I have seem to misplace Loki.” Thor said

“you what?!”Clint said jumping out the vent.

“Thor how could you lose him, that was our one rule, not let him escape.”

“Loki? As in take over manhattan Loki? And god of thunder Thor?” Baby asked as the cat hid behind a pillow and she got up.

“lady baby.” Thor said bowing. “It is good to see you recovered” grabbing her hand and kissing the top.

“oh er-um uh, tha-thank you” baby said madly blushing.

“ahem excuse me LOKI.MISSING” Tony said.

“oh yes we must find him at once, pleasure meeting you lady baby.” He said bowing again. The boys left, leaving baby with the cat.

“what shall I call you?” The cat meowed

“I’d be a terrible owner if I called you Salem, what a cliche”

“mmm only if you had blue eyes, I’d call you after Damon from the vampire diaries.”

“how about prince because I serve you my little baby.” She said cooing him and he purred against her thigh.

“aw you like that name prince?”

‘meow

“okay than prince how about we watch some movies.”

‘meow

baby laid on her back on the couch and the kitten went under her shirt shimming in-between her breast and popped its head out on the collar.

‘meow

“its only right we watch Sabrina.”

both fell asleep shortly after watching Sabrina the teenage witch.

 

“I don’t understand how he escaped.” Thor said walking back into the common room. “He doesn’t not possess the magic to escape, he only has little contact with his powers.”

“well some how he did cause he escaped.”

“I am sorry brother Anthony it was not my intention on letting Loki run amok in mudguard.”

“I think we need to contact shield.”

‘meow

“what was that?” Thor asked getting closer to the sound

“thats babys cat.”

“thats NOT her cat!” Tony said

“lower your voices, babys asleep.” Bucky said

“it is indeed not her cat.” Thor said picking up prince from the neck, making him hiss. “Brother I have found you!” Thor said hugging the cat, it clawed at Thor but Thor didn't seem to notice.

“dude, thats a cat.” Clint said

“Loki show yourself.” Thor said as he placed him on the floor.

“Thor d- well I be damned” Steve said as he saw Loki rise from the ground.

“I thought you said he didn't have access to his magic” Tony said accusingly

“I said he did not have fully access to his magic.” Thor answered back.

“what did the child mean by gremlin?” Loki asked which the boys responded by laughing out loud.

“why do you mock me?!” Loki shouted waking up baby.

“oh you guys found him.” Baby said sitting herself up. Then panic hit her, she started to move the pillows around.

“whats wrong?” Steve asked

“my cat! Wheres prince?!”

Clint choked on nothing. “You named him prince?”

“yeah he seemed to like it.” Loki smirked at that.

“Tony did you take him?”

“what no I’d never touch that mange thing.”

“Prince!prince!”Baby called out for as she crawled on the floor.

“lady baby, my sincerest apologizes, my brother-“ Thor was cut off when Tony elbowed him.

“sorry babe, he probably had an owner already in the other facility.”

“yeah I guess thats true.” She said as she slumped back on the couch, sighing.

“aw don’t be sad, he’ll be back.”

“yeah he might visit.” Bucky added.

“how about I buy you a pet.” Tony asked knowing he was going to regret it.

“just a small one though okay princess?” Baby looked happier at that.

“you mean it any pet?!”

“yeah just no reptiles.”

“I want a rat!”

“okay bu- wait wait a rat?” Tony said.

“yeah like the one Ron had, scabbers.”

“you sure you don’t want a hamster or bird?”

“nah”

“who is Ron?” Loki asked

“you ever watch the Harry Potter movies?”

“I don’t believe I’m familiar.”

“Loki rather read books.” Thor added

“oh my god! I have the first book in my room let me go get it for you!” She said running off to her room.

"is custom for a female child to want a rodent?" Thor asked

"no, but whatever makes her happy right?"Tony responded

"you guys notice what she's wearing?" Clint asked

"don't say anything, if she wants to wear that she can." Bucky said

"yeah thats first time I've ever seen her skin besides her face and hands." Steve added.

"but her wrist did you see it?" Clint asked

"no what? ph god does she have cuts?!" Tony asked worryingly

"no, she has a tattoo."

"GOT IT" baby said running back handing the book to Loki. Loki grabbed her wrist, and turned it over.

"what is the significance about this **VL?** " Loki questioned

"oh, its just this thing from back home."

"looks pretty faded to me" Clint said stepping closer to baby. "when did you get it?"

"oh umm when I was around eleven I think."

"WHAT!" Bucky said his eyes almost popping out of his skull.

"yeah, so um how about some lunch yeah I'm starving!" baby said as she walked to the kitchen.

 

 

"hey who ate the mash potatoes?!" Steve asked, Bucky and baby looked at each other but quickly looked away.

"prince did, he was hungry and he could help himself, so I served him a bowl or two."

"he did not!" Loki said

"well how would you know huh!"

"because I do!"

"well you weren't here to see it."

"whatever you gremlin." Loki spat out. baby gasped

"how dare you! call the princess of midguard daughter of stark a gremlin! you Emo Twink!" all the guys besides Thor and Loki started busting out laughing.

"how dare you insult me!" Loki said standing up from the chair. baby stood up from the chair but Loki was significantly taller so she stood on the chair. when they both didn't make any moves of standing down, they just nodded at each other and sat down.

"damn she did that." Clint said

"I like you very much princess baby." Thor said booming loud. Baby gave him a sweet smile.  
“I like you too big guy”  
“oh baby that reminds me Peter is going to come over for pride tomorrow said him and his friends made the signs already, he’ll come and pick you up, meaning he’ll ride with you to midtown.” Tony said  
“woah I totally forgot about that!” Baby said with a mouth full of biscuits and gravy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet to get back onto the fluff and shit also next chapter will lead into the pride parade then after that some time jumps because I'm writing about everything she does like she's been there five days I need time jumps sorry I'm unhappy with my style of writing right now but I'm not giving up :)


	19. I love you, Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp this is absolute garbage I re wrote this three times before giving up and just caved, I know in the first chapter that gene had a "good" thing between her family but like she aid she is fake with her family she been in a sea of depression ever since paco left but now the boys are feeling that void where as her depression is getting better,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs 
> 
> will you still love me tomorrow by the shirelles
> 
> you make me fell brand new by the stylistics

Baby sat on the floor with legs spread and in-between some tools and a bunch of pieces of scrap metal but all seem to connect or be of use.  
  
“okay dum-e pass me the soldering iro- oh thanks.” Baby said as dum-e harshly swung the soldering iron towards her.She started to solder the copper wire on the circuit board as per Tonys instructions.  
  
after lunch, Tony shoved a box of metal scraps, wires, and toolsthat were all laying around the lab being used for nothing with two pieces of paper on top. He said it was a robot that she can build from scrap, something he would’ve loved to do with his father so he doing it with her. Baby had been more than ecstatic that she would build her own robot.  
  
“hey U are you getting this, my own little princess making her own circuit board!” Tony exclaimed as he sat in front of baby telling her what to do. U moved the camera up and down. Focusing the camera back on baby who tongue was sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated on the soldering with welding goggles on, Tony had said it wasn’t necessary but she insisted because they made her look cool. After the wire was burned into the circuit baby resumed her singing to her [lowrider oldies playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/kodiak.droddy/playlist/27ArgGXCCJ98WPLwNi3FhQ?si=CcQCu3DKTC6DuWF8rnPRrg), which Tony said made him fall asleep.  
  
“I'd like to know that your love, Is a love I can be sure of, So tell me now and I won't ask again, Will you still love me tomorrow.” She sang quietly, as she grabbed some of the scrap metal by her foot.  
  
“how do you work so well with the tools?” Tony asked.  
  
“I spent some time at the mechanics shop by my house, picked up a thing or two.” She said grunting as she reached even further.  
Tony wonder if Paco or Miklo worked in that shop. The song ended and slipping into darkness started to play, baby immediately dropped the metal cap in her hand.  
  
“change the song.” She demanded as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
“woah, whats wrong with the song?” Tony said noticing the rigid posture that baby form when the song came on. She shook her head.  
  
“song comes with some memories that I don’t want to be thinking about right now.” She said as she focused back on the robot.  
  
“right” Tony said quieting himself….he cant help it. “What memories?” (Smh nosy ass)  
  
“just stuff from my neighborhood.” She said not looking at him but instead pulling her goggles onto her eyes.  
  
“bad memories?”  
  
“No, good but it reminds me of someone who isn’t here no more.” She said adjusting her goggles, letting a tear slip out, which she cleaned off.  
  
“oh sorry for your loss.” Tony said sincerely thinking she was talking about Miklo.  
  
“No, he’s not dead.”  
  
“oh” had Miklo survived?  
  
“well he might as well be, pinche burro.” She said shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “He’s in prison.”  
  
“oh, an ex-boyfriend?”  
  
“what?no,no,no my brother.” She said resuming her work on the robot. “He’s not my blood brother, but he’s family my real family.”  
  
“and what about your mom, brother, and dad?” Tony said trying to see how she’d react to the mention of her dad. “How come they aren’t your real family.” She stopped working to look at him for a second then went back to work.  
  
“my mother left to travel for business when I was younger taking my older brother with her, she left me with my dad.” Tony stiffened at the coldness in her voice. ”He’d leave me alone while he went to work, he’d never even make food for me, I was six how does a six year old make herself food?” She said as a question but expected no answer. “ I ate at school, but home was a different story especially on the weekends. I’d go to church just to eat the free food they offered after the service, thats when I met Paco,.” She said with a small smile. “He noticed somethings about me” she said rubbing her arms in reflex, Tony remembered the bruising on younger babys arms in the memory.  
  
“He told me if I was ever hungry to go to his house and he’d feed me, among other things….. after that I was at his house almost everyday, I got close to him and his cousin miklo.” Tony back stood attentively at the name drop. “Fast forward six years later Miklos dead, gunshot to the stomach a drive by done by the rival gang.” Tony put his hand up to ask. “Were Paco and Miklo in a gang yes, was I ever in it No, they’d never let myself get dragged into that life, but I still got the tattoo out of respect.” She said showing him her wrist. “After miklos funeral Paco was dead set on revenge, he ended up in Las Vegas following this guy who claimed he was the one behind the trigger, some guy they called spider. And well that lead to a shoot out no one died, but he was arrested for attempted murder, and he’s been in prison ever since.” Tony was at lost for words.  
  
“and have you talked to him?” Baby gave a harsh scoff.  
  
“the asshole, he sends me one letter, when he barely went in, all he tells me is to take care, stay out of trouble and to take care of his car.” She said laughing. “I wrote back to him but I never once got a letter back, but my mom was back home after that forbid me to interact with anyone affiliated with gangs, basically everyone I came to know, after that I shut myself in my house, never left.”  
  
“and your father?” Tony dreaded to hear the answer.  
  
“he left us for another women.” Tony tried to detect doubt in her voice and face but found none. ”Thats what drove my mother to come home after five years on the road, when she came home it was like living with a resentful stranger, she blamed me for my father leaving, in a way that was true but you don’t resent a ten year old especially your own child.”  
  
“oh”  
  
“my brother hated me, still does we never got along. After my mother got sick she became warmer, more open which she forced herself to do because she needed someone to help her, if her kidney still worked I probably wouldn’t have lived so long with her.”  
  
“so home not a good place?”  
  
“no, cant act like myself, had to shed fake tears when I left for New York.”  
  
“who you or your mom.”  
  
“both, although hers may been because she lost her little worker, and was left with my half brother, we didn’t talk at all, hated me for having spent time with a dad for half my childhood…” she muttered under breath. “If only he knew..”  
  
“oh”  
  
“blood is thicker than water but water runs deeper, ya know”  
  
“yeah I understand, blood family your given to, but friends thats the family you choose” Tony said as amatter of fact.  
  
“yup” she said continuing to work.  
  
“up” Tony said standing up I front of baby his hand in her face. “Come on up, we’re taking a break.” She took his hand and lifted herself up. He pulled her into a hug, they separated only for Tony to put a hand on her lower back and holding her other.  
  
“lets dance” she put her hand on his shoulder, they started swaying to the music.  
  
_My love, I’ll never find the words, my love, To tell you how I feel, my love, Mere words could not explain, Precious love, You held my life within your hands, Created everything I am, Taught me how to live again_  
  
she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. He put his chin on her head and they just swayed.  
  
“I love you” he said. Baby stopped and she looked at him. ”What is it weird?cause we barely know each other? It is isn’t it. But I cant help it I have issues but” His rambling stopped when he saw baby shed a tear. “Princess? What wrong?” His face becoming worried  
  
_God bless you, You make me feel brand new, For God blessed me with you, You make me feel brand new, I sing this song 'cause you_

 _Make me feel brand new_  
  
she placed her head back on his chest moving to the music. “No ones told me that in a long time.”She said thinking back to the letter pace sent her.  
  
‘love you, take care.  
  
-paco  
  
tony grip tighten on her waist, he wanted to ask different questions like, what about your mom? Your friends? Exes? But ultimately stuck with. “How long?” He heard a sniffle and felt wetness bleeding through his shirt.  
  
“last time, pacos letter, spoken since miklos funeral.” She said quietly as if she spoke any louder she might burst out in tears.  
  
“how long?”  
  
“2011” he held her tighter, he felt sadness but was overwhelmed with anger, how can a mother not tell her own child she loves them, well granted Howards never told him the closest was when he said Tony was his greatest creation.  
  
_Without you, My life has no meaning or rhyme, Like notes to a song out of time, How can I repay, You for having faith in me_  
  
her hands slipped under his shirt as she hugged him tighter. “I love you too” she whispered. Making a smile creep up on tonys face. He placed a kiss on top of her head as they continued to dance. 


	20. 20GAYTEEN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALLY THE PRIDE CHAPTER

“This is a gays event only go home Peter.” Baby said throwing a rainbow flag at him while mj fixed her pansexual flag around her neck using it as a cape.  
  
“what ever hold still I can’t mess up the paint its dripping.” He said as used a brush over babys cheeks, painting it a rainbow color.  
  
“so people call you baby like that old movie about dancing?” Ned asked from the couch as he shifted all his attention to baby.  
  
“dirty dancing, and yeah I guess” she said shrugging.  
  
“don’t move!” Peter cried out  
  
“hey baby, oh hey guys I didn’t know you came over already” Steve said entering common area seeing the teens getting ready for pride.  
  
“Hi Mr. Rogers!”  
  
“Hey Cap!”  
  
“sup”  
  
“whats up pops” baby said not looking at him as Peter was still painting her face. Ned looked at Mj and mouth ‘ _pops_. She just shrugged and slouched on the couch reaching for a book on her side.  
  
“uh Tony is almost finished with our floor, mine and bucks.” He said pausing to form the right sentence. “Did you want a room with us? Or are you going to stay on this floor? Or you gonna sleep with Tony?” MJ put down the book she was reading for a second then went back to reading it. Ned and Peters jaws dropped. Baby face flushed with red.  
  
“oh I uhhh” baby started. The compound had a few floors, three underground the lowest used for experiments or to contain hulk, above that where tonys other suits and inventions (the iron legion etc..) and after that the lab. Above the earth are the ground floor for visitors, a few rooms thats it, second floor was the common level bunking in there wanda, vision, steve, Bucky, and baby. third floorwas buck and steves unfinished floor, fourth floor training room/pool room, fifth Thor and now Loki, sixth Clint and natasha, seventh bruce, eighthtonys, the ninth floor was the med bay for when they came back from missions. Baby cleared her throat as she can feel all the eyes on her. “ ahem- uh no its fine, I wouldn’t want to intrude.” She said slapping Peters hand from her face, turning to look at Steve.  
  
“baby we talked about this.” He said softly.  
  
“why not their your dads” Peter said nonchalantly, meanwhile Mj dropped her book on lap and looked baby and Steve eyes squinting, inspecting. On the other hand Ned eyes looked like if they expanded anymore they’d pop out. Baby looked at the ground unable to face Steve.  
  
“we ARE your fathers, ill tell Tony to decorate your room.” He turned on his heel and left with a smile on his face.  
  
“I-uh- okay.” She said defeatedly  
  
“your dads are captain America and the winter solider!!?” Ned said finally forming words together.  
  
“umm yeah they are..” Baby final spoke up.  
  
“are they your biological dads? If so which one?whos your mom? Did you inherit the super serum?”  
  
“dude, she cant talk about it, its like super duper top secret.” Peter said slapping Neds arm.  
  
“yeah ok sorry” ned said then mouthing ‘ _later_. That got a chuckle out of baby.  
  
“soooo” Mj said dragging on the O. “Its not my business or anything but you and Tony? Isn’t he a bit older?” Babys face turned complete red.  
  
“MJ!” Peter silently yelled  
  
“nonnononnononono its not like that.” She said shaking her hands in front of them. “He’s like my dad!” She said looking at them in the eyes. “NO.FUNNY.BUISNESS.”  
  
“yeah so what about Clint” Peter said sing songy. Baby covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
“shhh” she said pointing at the vents, Peter nodded in understanding  
  
“you and Hawkeye!” Ned said gaping at the sight of Clint in the vent with a smirk on his face retreating away from the opening but not leaving just enough to eavesdrop.  
  
“Clint.” Baby sighed “he’s different, okay ill admit that much but.”  
  
“but what?” MJ asked curiously. ” and what did your dad mean about sleeping with Tony?” She titled her head.  
  
“but I don’t know sometimes I think he likes likes me but he is probably just messing around to annoy Bucky, and plus I heard him and natasha have a thing.” She said blowing out air. “And as for Tony we slept together.” Everyones mouth looked on the edge of falling off even MJ, who looked like she would do great keeping a straight face. “Wait NO, when I say slept I mean fully clothed, in a bed, pillows, ya know catching some z’s.” She said exasperatedly.  
  
“Jesus Christ baby you almost killed me.” Peter said, Mj and Ned nodding holding their hands to their chest.  
  
“why did you sleep with him?” MJ asked putting on a nonchalant demeanor.  
  
“I, I had a nightmare and he offered to console me, and I fell asleep with him.” She said not wanting tonys business out there.  
  
“oh”  
  
“yeah, y’all ready to head out!?” Baby said changing the subject.  
  
“hell yeah 20gayteen lets do this!” Peter said. Ned, Mj, and baby shook their heads.  
  
******************  
  
the teens were on there way to Happy (he insisted she call him that) when…  
  
“wait! Hold up!” Tony said as he walked fast to get to the kids. “You have your phone?” He said as the rest of the guys came out.  
  
“yup, fully charged, ill call if something happens okay.”  
  
“let me get a picture of you guys before you leave “ Steve said pulling out his phone, baby rolled her eyes. The teens got in a tight huddle smiling at steves phone as he tapped to shutter button more that a dozen times. All the teens had on denim jeans besides baby she had on denim overall, they decided after Peter made a group chat with all of the yesterday that denim was for the gays and should be worn. Peter thought it was best to match as they were all wearing the same shirts, rainbow flag with PoC unity. Pants obviously cuffed and wearing converse. Baby had her welding googles around her neck as she said they were now a part of her every outfit.  
  
“okay so we are gonna go now.” Peter said after Steve was done taking pictures.  
  
“Jesus Steve your worse than the moms on facebook.” Tony said making Steve blush. Baby ran up to him and Bucky gaving them a hug, then Tony and bruce. All that was left was Clint, she hadn’t really spoken or touched him since she came back. She was hesitant so she backed away slowly best to not do anything. When suddenly she felt a solid form wrap themselves around her, immediately recognizing Clint she hugged back and lingered a bit. Her cheeks tinted pink she pulled away.  
  
“uh okay bye” she said running towards the other teens and sliding into the car.  
  
“BE CAREFULL!LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE CROSSING THE STREETS!DONT ACCEPT DRINKS FROM ANYONE!” Bruce yelled as the car was leaving.  
  
“so that hug didn’t look like he was trying to rile up Bucky .” Peter said  
  
“no but you told me yourself that theres something between him and nat.” Baby added sourly  
  
“shit, yeah I did huh, BUT its more of a friends with benefits with them.” He said trying to better the situation.  
  
“its cool if it happens it happens, plenty of fish In the sea right?”she said with a chuckle. The ride to the parade was filled with laughter and karaoke using Peters phone as the machine.  
  
**************  
  
“oh my god is that Rupaul?!” Ned said excitingly  
  
“no ned for the fourth time.” Peter deadpanned.  
  
they had made it to the parade at a good hour as it was just getting good, walking through midtown manhattan. Happy was going to pick them up in a hour and a half. Peter held up a sign that MJ drew it was of Jesus crying hand on his face as he facepalmed and in air quotes it said “guys I said I hate figs”, Mj held up a sign that said “god said Adam and eve, so I did both”, baby had a sign that said “homosexuality is sin!”With the s crossed off. Ned made himself the carrier holding Mjs camera, Peters backpack filled with water bottles.  
  
“Don't Ask, Don't Tell, Take Your Ban, And Go To Hell!” Was the current chant they were singing, to shine light on the armys don’t ask don’t tell policy. The march suddenly stopped when the parade was pushed back by a group with signs the had homophobic shit on them. The march continued as the chant was changed to  
  
“we’re here, we’re queer, and we won't retreat in fear.” They pushed back the homophobes, the four teens quickly made their way to the front, MJ handed her sign to Ned and took the camera, trying to get shots of the now rising commotion. The homophobes were pushing against the parade not letting them move forward. Soon enough police in tactical gear were on the move at the end of the parade.  
  
“shit the police are on their way.” Peter said, baby pushed her way to the very front to face off the hateful group of people.  
  
“whats she doing?!”Ned called out getting the attention of Peter and mj. Mj readied her camera at baby as she stood in front of a tall, fat man, who held a sign that said “god made Adam and eve not Adam and Steve.” Baby rolled her eyes at the unoriginalness. The man made a move to go to the side and make his way forward, when baby mimiced his movement, and again. Others caught on and did the same, soon enough they linked arms and stood in front of the “righteous people”. The group still chanting hateful things were ignored, they had no effect so of course what stupid people do when they don’t get there way, they started to get violent.  
  
“homosexuals shall be stoned for their sin!” Yelled a women who seemed like the leader of them. In that moment Peter called Tony as rocks started to be thrown.  
  
“Mr. stark I think you need to get down here!” Peter yelled through the phone over the panic screams of people being hit with rocks.  
  
“Peter whats going on ?!” Tony yelled  
  
“this homophobic group showed up and are starting to stone us.”  
  
“stoning?!!” And the call ended. what a day not to wear his suit Peter thought to himself  
  
Peter Ned and MJ had moved to the outside of the parade still able to see baby. Mj kept her camera focused on baby. The first tear gas filled the street, the police tapping against their shields with the batons. Closing in on the group closest to the stoning. Baby started to cough as the gas hit her lungs she pulled up her goggles. She heard crying, a Childs cry, she looked around and saw a toddler maybe 3 years old standing there in the street, wearing a shirt that said “I love my dads”. The gas hadn’t reached him yet, she ran towards him and picked him up, when she heard a man call out forsomeone named Miguel, she turned to find the voice and met eye to eye with a Sikh man holding a giraffe, in the other hand was a hand that belonged toblack man, they ran towards her and the crying baby, yelling Miguel. The child in her arms leaped out and ran to them. They picked him up and smothered him in sandwich hug. Getting close to baby.  
  
“thank you oh my god thank you.” The one holding the giraffe said, she nodded at them and saw a black girl on the floor where the police were circling.  
  
“fuck!” Before she could think her feet had already made her decision. She found herself standing in front of the young girl, baton hitting her thigh. Making her drop to her knees and cry out in pain. She looked at the officer and pushed herself on him while looking at the younger girl and yelling out. “Go!Leave!Run!” And the girl did just that. Baby was met with another strong hit to her side. She was going to prepare herself for another, when she heard a mechanical whirling sound. She opened her eyes and in front of her hold the officers hand mid way of slapping the baton to her face, it was held by iron man.  
  
“baby you okay?” He asked through the suit.  
  
“yeah” iron man let go of the officers arm. The suited manscampered away. Iron man turned to baby and lifted his face plate and looked at baby.  
  
“how do you always find trouble?” He said, they both started laughing. Then Tony felt a thump on his head, he looked up and saw a group of people with rocks in there hands.  
  
“are you shitting me, they are actually stoning?!” He picked up baby and carried her as he started to fly towards the group. He floated above them.  
  
“I’m going to ask you guys to stop doing that now.” He said with an annoyed voice.  
  
“holy shit its iron man.”  
  
“I’m not dealing with this.”  
  
“shit”  
  
“fuck”  
  
the group of fucking cowards ran off as the police closed in.  
  
**************

“Holy fuck Baby are you alright!” Peter yelled as him, ned, and Mj ran over to baby and Tony as he landed.  
  
“yeah, yeah, I’m good” she said letting go of Tony. “Just sucks pride is ruined.” She said pointing at the police clearing out everyone off the streets. Two black girls out of breath ran up to baby, she recognized the younger one, it was the little girl from earlier. the older she didn’t know, then suddenly the older one lunged at her giving her a tightening hug.  
  
“thank you so much, thank you!” She pleaded.  
  
“its was no problem.” Baby replied before she was shocked. The older girl had kissed her, when she pulled away baby was stunned. The girls waved goodbye with smiles and they left.  
  
“does someone have a crush.” Tony said nudging at her side. Which made her yelp in pain, she already knew there was a bruise forming. “Shit sorry” Tony said “how about we go home yeah, ill call happy.”  
  
*******************  
  
Ned, Mj, and Peter were dropped off at their houses. It was just happy, Tony, and baby in the car on there way home. tony had put his suit inside a suit case and locked it in the trunk. Happy didn’t talk much neither did Tony and she appreciated it. She laid her head on his lap well he played with her hair, She just kept playing the kiss in her head. Her first kiss was with a girl and better yet because she did something heroic. She couldn’t help but grin.  
  
“hey baby, why so happy? Pride go that well?” Bucky asked as her and Tony walked into the common floor.  
  
“no actually pretty shitted but it ended pretty well” Tony said ruffing babys hair.  
  
“TONY! BABY!” Steve yelled out. “What the hell happened your all over the news!” bucky looked at baby and Tony with a serious face.  
  
“guys what the fuck?!” They all headed to the couches and watched the news play out. Everyone was there even sam.  
  
_‘today in midtown Manhattan during the annual pride parade, they were disrupted by a group of protesters. as you can see on this video footage._  
  
they played the video, adults with with signs started marching towards the pride parade, stopping the march making them move back.  
  
_‘look see there that young girl_  
  
“baby thats you!” Thor boomed  
  
they drew a circle around baby.  
  
_‘that girl made here way to the front and stood in front of the protester, not letting him go forward and what was amazing is that the rest of the group took notice and linked arms together. All kinds of people from different backgrounds and religions._  
  
the video continued showing everyone standing together  
  
_‘unfortunately as all good things come to an end, the protesters resorted to violence. They began to stone the marchers._  
  
“its 2018 and they are still doing that!” Steve said angrily  
  
_‘thats the end of the video footage but we do have more on the young girl._  
  
“what?’ Baby said  
  
_‘ a blog page ran by a Miss Michelle Jones uploaded multiple photos following what happened to the brave young girl. Oh would you look at this masterpiece!_  
  
the photo showed baby in a superman stance in from of a protester, her cape flowing like a superhero, baby had a stern look on her face while the protester in front of her, had a face full of rage.  
  
_‘look at this one, the beautiful unity of them all_  
  
_‘looks like our brave young girl is a hero too_  
  
the next photo was of baby standing around the gas, pulling up her goggles, the next of her running towards the crying toddler, then picking him up, next one was of her reuniting the child with he’s dads, then of her running again,  
  
“my, my aren’t you quite the hero” Loki said  
  
_‘now the next photos will not be appropriate for younger viewers but this will get us in the question everyone is asking._  
  
the next photo was of baby standing protectively over a young black girl, then of her getting hit with the baton on her thigh, the next she was kneeled face in pain, next photo was of baby pushing herself onto the cop her face looking back as the girl stood to run, then another photo of the baton hitting her,  
  
“THEY FUCKING BEAT YOU!” Bucky said angrily. Bruce was surprisingly calm, it probably helped Tony was soothing him.  
  
“how dare they!” Loki snarled  
  
“Jesus fucking christ its 2018 its supposed to be better!” Steve cried out. Clint face was calm scary calm.  
  
“its a different decade cap, but the people haven’t changed.” Sam said.  
  
_‘now the next an avenger coming to the rescue!_  
  
the next photo was of baby covering her face with her forearms and iron man holding the officers hand in place, nearly hitting baby in the face, then Tony flying with baby in his arms, then landing next to Peter and Ned.  
  
_‘the photos stop there that were provided by Miss. jones_  
  
baby sighed in relief  
  
_‘but we have other photos from social media that help us end the story of the heroic young girl_  
  
“fuck” baby breathe.  
  
the photo show the younger girl from earlier accompanied by the older girl, then baby being hugged by the older girl, then baby getting kissed, then babys stunned face while the group smiled and the girls waving goodbye  
  
sam blew a wolf whistle, Clint winked at baby and Steve and Bucky just gave a big smile to her, Thor tilted his head down like saying ‘ _well done_ , Loki was smirking, and Tony of course had a big grin on his face. All while baby was blushing embarrassed, bruce gave her a small smile.  
  
_‘looks like our hero got a reward for her good deeds but what the question everyone has on their mind is who is she? And whats her relationship to Tony stark? This is the first of iron man intervening a public march gone bad, he usually reserves himself for big battles._  
  
“fuck is this national?” Baby asked Steve. He nodded “fuck!” She pulled out her phone and sure enough missed calls from her mom. She got up from the couch and left to the kitchen calling her mom she put her on speaker. While it rang she grabbed an apple, the boys came into the kitchen. Baby grabbed a jar of peanut butter.  
  
“hello eugenia” her mother said through the phone while baby chopped the apple.  
  
“mom?”  
  
“eugenia you are all over the news!”  
  
“I know I know but I’m Oka-“  
  
“and you kissed a girl!” She sounded kind of furious.  
  
“ay…are you serious, I WAS TEAR GASSED, BEATEN BY A COP AND THIS IS WHY YOU CALL!” Baby said stabbing the apple with the knife  
  
“I thought you said you weren’t a lesbian! your aunts and cousins are calling me asking me about!”  
  
“pensé que dijiste que no te importaba!?” Baby screamed  
  
“pues mentí sabes que eso es un pecado, y no levantes tu voz a mí!”  
  
“and, and what if I am? Huh?”  
  
“well then don’t count on coming home”  
  
“I don’t ” baby said coldly  
  
“I knew I shouldn’t have let you go to New York” and with that she hung up. babys chest started to rise up and down dramatically, hand still on the knife  
‘no panic attack please no  
baby did the one thing that could stop her, she laughed

“Uhhh kiddo you alright?” Tony said looking at her like she was crazy. Baby just kept laughing  
  
‘what a mess they saw that whole shit go down  
  
“sweetheart?” Steve called out. Baby pulled the knife out of the apple and Bucky stepped forward in case baby did something crazy. Baby held the knife and started to finish slicing the apples. She scooped them all in a plate and grabbed the peanut butter and headed to the couch.  
  
"I'm good Steve." she said scooping peanut butter out of the jar with a slice of apple. "seriously I'm good" she said watching the tv that was playing the hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER PEPPER SETS UP A PR CONFERENCE TO ADDRESS WHAT WENT DOWN THE DAY BEFORE
> 
> translations; pensé que dijiste que no te importaba (i thought you said you didn't care)
> 
> pues mentí sabes que eso es un pecado, y no levantes tu voz a mí ( well i lied, you know its a sin and don't you raise your voice at me)
> 
> do you like this style of writing ? the time jumps and shit?


	21. Gayvenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is this mr.j also pr conference next chapter after some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song Nights by Frank Ocean <3

after the movie had finished baby went to her room without speaking to any of them.  
  
Tony didn’t even need to ask, Friday put on the camera feed from her room. Baby was taking clothes out of bags and folding them, putting them in her dresser. Humming to herself. Her phone started to ring, she reached into her front pocket on her overalls and answered it before looking.  
  
“hello?”  
  
“gene! Dude I just saw the fucking news!” gustavo her best friend who was on the other side screamed, she chuckled and set the phone on the floor on speaker and continued to put away that clothes.  
  
“and whatcha think?”  
  
“do you were fucking kick ass! And then you fucking got saved by iron man, oh and by the way thanks for texting me these past few days asshole!”  
  
“may b, I haven’t really talked to anyone since ive gotten to New York.”  
  
“dude!”  
  
“what”  
  
“dude!”  
  
“…..”  
  
“you fucking got your first kiss and from a god damn girl! And better yet for fucking saving her sister or whatever!”  
  
“dude shut up” baby said scrambling to the door and checking by ever so slightly opening the door to see if anyone was near by, then jumped on the dresser and hopped to see if anyone was in the vent.  
  
“sorry, not really tell me all about it!”  
  
“what do you want me to say?” She said laying on the bed legs hanging on the side, her feet sliding off her shoes.  
  
“I don’t know bitch how’d it feel?”  
  
“man I don’t know it was like for a second.”  
  
“come on you have to give me more than.”  
  
“sorry I don’t kiss and tell”  
  
“ughhh. You are unbelievable, I told you about the first time Brian gave me a BJ!”  
  
“yes, but I didn’t ask you just told me “ baby held back a laugh as she her Gus groaning.” Alright alright, so like I dunno I mean, sus labios eran suaves y olía a coco y mango.”

“No manches spill the fucking tea!”  
  
“ugh, you know that foot popping thing princess Mia talks about.”  
  
“oh my god really.”  
  
“if we kissed a little longer yeah, I mean as for as kisses go that was pretty good.”  
  
“bitch you cant say that cause you don’t have anything to compare it to!”  
  
“wow, damn shade”  
  
“just to let you know hoe but your like a gay icon now”  
  
“wait what!” Baby said sitting up.  
  
“yeah dude they gave you a name, its like hashtag gayvenger or somewhat like that, which by the way you were fucking saved by iron man?!”  
  
“gayvenger? Holy shit” baby said laughing. “Im dying, and dumbass im living with the avengers so I see Tony stark everyday.”  
  
“dude I totally forgot that was apart of your intern shit.”  
  
“ugh don’t remind me.”  
  
“what you haven’t told your mom you are just on vacation, not actually interning ?”  
  
“ugh don’t even fucking remind me of her.” She said laying back on the bed.  
  
“what she- oh fuck she saw the news didnt she”  
  
“yeah”  
  
“and what she say? Have you talked to her?”  
  
“ha yeah in short, im no longer welcomed home, so imma be slumming it with you when I get back”  
  
“she fucking banned you?!”  
  
“ye basically.”  
  
“dude look we are best friends and everything and id give you a room in my home but things are a little-“  
  
“Gus I was joking, id never put you in that position, im just gonna stay with mr.j.”  
  
“does he know that you are living with the avengers? From what you’ve told me about mr. miyagi he is basically in love with captain America.”  
  
“no he was on his business trip and don’t call him that you know he hates it.” She said rubbing her temple  
  
“dude fuck your mom, I mean its not like you lover her, you said so yourself she only has you around cause she is sick.”  
  
“yeah I know dude thats why im not that pressed, you know she wasn’t even concerned that I was basically beaten by a cop just yelled at me for being a lesbian, I didnt even have the energy to correct her.”  
  
“okayyyyy….. so “  
  
“what”  
  
“dude you are living with the avengers! How is it?! Do you hang out with them all the time? Is Tony stark really that hot in person?”  
  
“a lot of shit has happened in the time ive been here, but I don’t think im legally aloud to speak about what has happened”  
  
“woah what kind of freaky shit do they do?”  
  
“okay so one time I walked in on Tony stark putting his toe in- im playing dumbass nothing freaky happens here.”  
  
“oh bitch you had me reeled in thinking Tony stark has a foot fetish or someshit.”  
  
“but lemme tell you this, they are all smoking and dude Tony stark has big dick energy like probably out beats bill nye”

“Im pretty sure it is common knowledge he has big dick energy, and you lucky bitch, 11/10 would smash?  
  
“uhhh I don’t think I want to answer that.”  
  
“oh you virgin! Come on a quick wed, bed, and behead”  
  
“nah dude im good.”  
  
“pussy, anyways is there anything you can tell me?”  
  
“ummm lets see… oh shit dude Tony bought me like a shit ton of clothes and got me a starkphone! Steve rogers fucking cooks the food most of the time and its some pretty good for a whitey, oh oh and lemme tell you this Tony is helping me build a fucking robot!”  
  
“its not whitey anymore its colonizer the princess of wakanda said so. But thats fucking cool dude, you deserve it. Also.im surprised you let him buy you shit cause miyagi had to basically convince you for three days to let him buy you that electric guitar, anywaysHow are they ?”  
  
“pretty cool people, its not what I expected its super domestic ya know, theyre like a family.”  
  
“and how are you?”  
  
“im good”  
  
“no I mean _how are you?_ ”  
  
“im-im doing fine really I don’t know I mean I feel better than I have in years. Despite the things that happened to me in the past few days. Im made some friends my age, the people im living with seem like they actually give a shit about me. I feel….” Baby paused searching for the right word.  
  
“happy”  
  
“yeah”  
  
“thats good, Im happy for you. When are you going to come back to cali, I actually want to do halloween with you this year, since your mom can no longer control you and you’ll be 18 by then.”  
  
“I don’t know Gus, I always wanted to do halloween but shit never goes right, and plus I don’t think I can just go to cali whenever I want and shit.”  
  
“shit thats true, too bad you don’t have a ufo like Peter.”  
  
“hey asshole I told you that in confidence, and it wasn’t a ufo it was a spaceship.”  
  
“whatever, just call up that alien and ask for a ride.”  
  
“you lil shit I told you Peter is a human, but was abducted.”  
  
“yeah and you believed him why? Oh because he appeared behind your window when a flash of blue light shined? And then you let him sleep under your bed for two days, while he filled your head with crazy stories about him in space.”  
  
“I may not be certain in a lot of things but I am 100 percent positive Peter was telling the truth. He even gave me a distress button if I ever needed him again and ive sent you pictures to prove it!”  
  
“dude you were like 7, some 28 year old homeless guy gave you some metal shit so he could have a place to sleep.”  
  
“I was 9 asshat and he wasn’t homeless he said his ravager group sent him down for punishment, and if you don’t believe me then how do you explain him being beamed up to a spaceship that I saw with my own two eyes.”  
  
“drugs?”  
  
“douchebag, earth was literally invaded by aliens like five years ago and you can’t believe that a guy come from the sky?”  
  
“you said he was Missouri.”  
  
“you are un fucking believable, im done and to think I was going tell you about how bruce banner kissed-“ and baby hung up cackling. Her phone started to ring and it was Gus, she didnt answer it she wanted him to suffer.  
  
“how despicable” Clint said. “That poor kid left on the biggest cliff hanger.”  
  
“did she say alien spaceship?” Sam said ignoring Clint looking at Tony  
  
“uhh I think so, but she also mentioned a homing beacon”  
  
“do you believe that?” Steve asked  
  
“I have met some ravager group in Andromeda galaxy.” Thor said  
  
“so the ravagers thing is real she has some experience with aliens.” Bruce said.  
  
“it would explain why she is so open to everything she has seen here.” Clint says.  
  
“what the hell even is a ravager?” Bucky said  
  
“The ravagers are an interstellar crime syndicate comprising of thieves, smugglers, criminals, bandits, mercenaries, bounty hunters and pirates, but I do not think abducting is within their codes, I am sure they actually go against it.” Thor said  
  
“so she’s met criminal aliens?” Steve asked  
  
“I don’t know what to do with that information, except wow.” Tony said thinking about something  
  
“yeah.”  
  
“do we talk to her about this?” Bucky asked  
  
“we can’t without letting her know we spy on her.” Tony said  
  
“we don’t spy we are just looking after her….” Bucky said unconvinced  
  
“Thor could just bring it up since he’s seen space he could just talk about the ravagers.” Clint told Tony.  
  
“hmm thats true.”  
  
“what is big dick energy?” Loki asked nonchalantly, clint choked on air  
  
“yeah I wanted to ask about that too.” Steve said with bucky interested.  
  
“I actually don’t know.” Tony said  
  
“on the web it says “confidence without cockiness. it is never misplaced and it cannot be simulated. it is the sexual equivalent of writing a check for $10k knowing you got it in the bank account.” Friday chimed in.  
  
“hell yeah I have big dick energy!” Tony said proudly  
  
“sir miss. Potts has scheduled you a Press Conference to talk about todays events involving iron man and baby, she’d like you to ask baby if she would like to address the public or remain unknown .”  
  
“ugh, tell her ill get back to her in a few, whens the conference?”  
  
“tomorrow at noon.” Tony nodded and they went back to watching baby on the screen, she was now singing along to whatever song was playing, hanging jackets in the closet, dancing along a little.  
  
_All my night, been ready from you all my night, Been waiting on you all my night, All my life, you've been missing all my night, I’ll buzz you in just get me know when you outside_  
  
‘ding  
  
baby walked over to her phone and got a message from Mr. J  
  
**_‘im going to call, don’t put me on speaker._**  
  
baby smiled at the text, Mr. J was a bit of a conspiracist always weary of the government, so this odd behavior wasn’t anything new. She set the phone downing started to unbutton the overalls.  
  
“friday turn off the feed until she’s done changing “ and with that the tv turned off for less than a minute. The screen turned on and the baby was on the bed wearing a oversize t shirt, her bottom half was covered with her blanket, she was just staring at the phone when it rang.  
  
“buck, isn’t that my shirt?” Steve asked bucky in which he responded in nodding. “Huh okay” baby answered the phone almost immediately.  
  
“hey Mr.J look im so sorry I didnt tellyou I was going to be with the avengers, its just that when I won the contest they gave me like a day to pack and it was hectic telling my family where I was going, and you were in your business trip, and you know I cant text you when you’re away-“ baby stopped when she was interrupted by Mr.J  
  
“yeah sorry ha, wait what do you mean it hurts you to do this?” Baby said half joking half serious.  
  
“Mr.J whats going on you’re scaring me.” baby said worriedly   
  
“come on kid put the phone on speaker, we want to know what that guy is saying.” Clint said to himself.  
  
“why ?” Baby said teary eyed  
  
“because she kissed me?!” Baby exclaimed  
  
“please don’t, I swear it mean’t nothing im-“ baby looked in pain to say it ” im not into girls you know that.”  
  
“please Mr.J don’t. Your all I have left, mom kicked me out the house” Baby pleaded  
  
“well if it hurts you to do this then don’t, im telling you it meant nothing she came on to me” tears on the verge of falling off.  
  
“please not you, not you.” She begged  
  
“[well fuck you!” Baby said throwing the phone across the room. Crying into her elbow, tears coming out like waterfalls. “Fuck you”](https://youtu.be/gdm-lO8Bi8k) she said voice caught with emotion.  
  
_Know them boys wanna see me broke down, Wanna see me bummed out, Stressed out, Everyday shit_  
  
**somewhere in the sky on the bus**  
  
“I told you Coulson to not make friends with your identity.” May told a heart broken Phil. Almost immediately after mays comment he was back to his unamused agent face.  
  
“lets just get going.” He said heading towards mack.  
  
“lets just hope that years of staying off grid and “dead” isn’t ruined because your little neighbor won that dumbass contest.” May replied. Phil stopped his walking.  
  
“I made sure I wasn’t photographed used an alias, I was careful and I don’t regret my friendship with her.” He said as a matter of fact.  
“I just hope the boys take care of her.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Phil in there sorry if may sounded like a bitch but lets face it she is a bitch lol still love her.
> 
> also babys crying part was inspired by Brians outburst in the breakfast club.
> 
> translations: sus labios eran suaves y olía a coco y mango. (her lips were soft and she smelled like coconut oil and mango)  
> no manches (no way)


	22. this is shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter quill back ground and clint and baby accidental kiss lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so over due! I had some writers block thats why this chapter is such shit.

Baby pulled her knees up to her chest, revealing that she was not wearing any pants. She put her forehead against her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her shoulders shaking as she sobbed quietly.  
  
Steve got up from the couch, when Sams hand caught his wrist.  
  
“its best if we give her some space right now.” He said soothingly to the distraught blond. Steve sat back down staring at the screen along with everyone else.  
  
“I don’t know if we should be watching this though.” Sam said, Loki grunted in agreement.  
  
baby cries died down after a minute. Her back straightened out, her face almost had no trace of sadness or anger. she climbed out of bed, Steves shirt barely passing her thighs. She headed to the bathroom where she washed off the paint from her face and brushed her teeth.She stepped out the restroom and stopped to think about what she wanted to do next.  
  
baby began a conversation with herself (totally normal!), she paced around the room.  
  
“so i can A stay in my room and work out my feelings, B work out my feelings but with the help of the guys, C bury my feelings and pretend everything is alright, D cry, F go to clints nest play games, ignore my feelings but while eating all his snacks…” baby stood there thinking about her options. “Friday which should I pick?”  
  
“B sounds the most reasonable and healthiest.” The Irish AI said.  
  
“hmm so I should pretend that everything is fine, not talk about anything unless they bring it up?”  
  
“I did not implicate that suggestion.” Friday sounded a little offended .  
  
“fine how about I just go sleep in Tonys room and talk to him”  
  
“sir is not in his room at the moment.”  
  
“thats too bad that was my last option, I'm just gonna go to clints nest maybe fall asleep or just scroll through instagram for a few hours.”  
  
“ I must insist that you speak to someone, unresolved emotions will not be good for you.”  
  
“yeah yeah I've heard it before. I just wish that I didn't need to go through the whole thing again, to have to explain everything that happened ugh, I'm too lazy.”  
  
“I do apologize baby but I had to inform the avengers about your situation.”  
  
“what do you mean?”  
  
“I sent the audio recording of you in your room, including your conversation with Gustavo, and of mr.j , and of us right now.”  
  
“oh my god you did what! This is humiliating, I want to die, I'm literally cringing.” She said burying her head in her hands. “Im literally going to kill myself”  
  
“baby”  
  
“wait are they listening right now?”  
  
“I'm afraid so.”  
  
“oh well okkkayyyy, I mean it saved me time and embarrassment well actual cringing embarrassment of going through the ordeals of today. Yeah so I'm just gonna go.” Baby lifted her chair onto of the dresser and climbed on top reaching for the vents. “Ugh thank god mr. j made me work out.” She said as she pulled herself up to the vents, the metal vents sent a shiver up her spine. “fucking pants…” she reached her hand out trying to get her pants fly to her hand with telekinesis but she couldn’t. “Whatever” she muttered, continuing to crawl through the vents.  
  
“well guys I'm gonna call it a night.” Clint said faking a yawn.  
  
“we’re not stupid hawkguy, just go make sure she’s fine and no funny business.” tony said wagging his finger in front of his face.  
  
“yes sir!” Clint said giving him a mock salute marching towards the elevator.  
  
****************************************  
  
Clint crawled into his nest to find baby laying down on her back, phone in hand, feet on the wall. In which this caused her shirt to slide down revealing her red lace underwear, Tony bought her from Victoria secret said it was “to become a grown woman”. Whatever that means but it fit good and looked cute. Clints eyes stayed on babys underwear, the laughter escaping babys mouth is what shook him out of his trance. She was laughing at some waluigi meme.  
  
“hey” baby said noticing Clint, as she pushed herself up to sit up, stretching the shirt over her knees. Clint smiled at her and sat next to her. He placed a hand on her knee.  
  
“what’s going on babe?” He said looking at her, she groaned and slid her hands down her face.  
  
“I don’t know” she said muffled behind her hands, she laid her head on his lap, turning herself to face outwards instead of his stomach, catching Clint of guard (he really hoped Tony didn't install any camera in here).  
  
“how about we start with something small huh? Like hmmm I don’t know the ravager guy.” Clint supplied.  
  
“damn I forgot I mentioned him, I think this is something everyone would want to know.”  
  
“you damn right we do” Tony said out of Fridays speakers.  
  
“you have recording in here too?” Baby asked  
  
“yes for safety slash blackmail purposes.”  
  
“fine whatever you guys wanna hear the story? huh” she said and her a couple of murmured ‘yes’s’ “okay but” was she really going to open up to them? Tell them about her father or change up the story? Well theres no harm in telling them about her father, he isn’t in her life anymore or any life….”shit okay.” She said lifting herself off of clints head. “My father he” she paused for a second trying to form the right words. “He wasn’t the best okay, I'm not trying to defend him but I'm trying to say is its not worth trying to look for him okay.” No one said anything, Clint wrapped his legs around her from behind and started to run his fingers through her hair, relaxing her back immediately melted into his chest.  
  
the morning was barely starting, she was woken up by a humming sound looking around she had seen a flash of blue light shine through the windows in her room. Investing it she looked out the window and saw a strange looking man with a helmet on his face, he stood and touched behind his ear and the helmet magically disappeared, he had guns ons his hip that looked like toy guns. He saw her looking through the window, he approached her and knocked on the window, she slid it open. The strange man asked her where he was. She had answered casa blanca but then he asked again stating he needed the name of the planet. She said earth and he looked actually frighten, he then asked about the year stating 2009. He ran a hand through his reddish brown hair, she kept staring at him, finding him interesting and plus she was bored and didn’t want to go back to sleep. He started talking into his watch, saying something about how he was an asshole for taking him back to terra it was to someone called yondu.He groan and was surprised to still see the child there, looking at him from the window. as soon as he done talking she asked him a bunch of questions, pertaining to who he was, what happened to the helmet, if those were real gun, what the blue light was, who yondu is etc. he was happy to answer the questions as long as he got something in return, at first he just wanted food and water. seeing as how her dad was still passed out drunk in his room, and wouldn’t wake anytime soon not until it was time for work. So she invited him into the house.  
  
someones hand crushed the glass cup they were holding when she talked about her father. Baby assumed it was because she agreed to let a stranger in her home.  
  
the man Peter Quill aka Star-lord rummaged through the fridge while baby went to the hallway to make sure her dad was still asleep but he wasn’t in his room, panicked baby started to head back to the kitchen when she bumped into her dad who was coming out the restroom. Apparently he had to go in earlier that day. When he went into his room to start getting ready she dashed to the kitchen, where she found Peter eating a pastrami sandwich. Baby froze in fear, on the verge of tears. Peter looked at her confused as he took another bite of the sandwich, when baby heard a door close she was quick to grab Peter by the hand and shoved him in a tight spot that was hidden by a shelf but he could see everything from his view. She pleaded him to not say anything and don’t do anything. She told him not to be a hero, tears threatening to fall off he nodded. She ran back to the table where Peter had been eating when her dad stepped in angry at the site. He berated her for eating his lunch for work, following that he punch her in the stomach making her fall on her back coughing for air, holding her stomach.  
  
“HE FUCKING HIT YOU!” yelled Steve Surprisingly at baby. She sank into clints chest even more, avoiding his gaze. She continued with the story, she needed to tell them about her father but she felt nervous. Was she sharing too much information to people she just might, she carried on with the story.  
  
She saw Peter and shook her head as he looked furious. Her father grabbed the half eaten sandwich and left to work. Once Peter heard the sound of the car leaving he left his position by the shelf and made his way to baby scooping her up, and placing her on the couch. He knelt to her and told her how sorry he was, that he should’ve waited for her to serve him something. She told him through tears that its okay it wasn’t his fault. Then he told her soothingly does this happen all the time, she looked down nodding. He asked if he could see her stomach, she looked at him alerted and he assured he wasn’t gonna be a perv and that he will tell her about him. She lifted her shirt and showed him her stomach, he cringed at the sight of yellow, green, blue, and purple bruises. He got up to the freezer to grab something cool for the bruise that was forming. He cringed again when he took in the sight of a fairly empty fridge, he grabbed a rag from the counter and stuffed ice cubes in it wrapping it up and pressing it against her stomach.  
  
“For.How.Long.” Clint gritted through his teeth, stopping the massage.  
  
baby let a shake sigh out. “Since my mom left traveling for work…which was….when I was five.” She said softly. Clint backed off baby, using two fingers to move her chin to make her face him, eyes held such sadness, innocence, despite having to grow up so fast. He turned her body and lifted her into his lap where she locked her ankles together around, her arms under his armpits. He wrapped his huge arms around her. She felt warm, secured, and content. She sighed happily, her face against his chest, his right cheek laying on top of her hair. She continue on with the story.  
  
  
she told them the important things, like Peter telling her about how he was abducted when he was nine, how he had grown up in Missouri. Peter mentioned his mother, even showed baby his Walkmen. Baby decided to skip school that day, even if it meant not being able to eat. But Peter made up for it with his adventuresin space. he told her all about the different species and planets he has encountered. When babys stomached growled, Peter asked if she had money for groceries she said no but the local bakery had a tab for her, she took him by the hand and walked him through the neighborhood to the bakery. She would pay the owner back by labor or whenever she came into money. She got each of them their own croissant sandwich that included cheese, ham, bacon, and jalepenos with a bottle of coke.peter in turn asked baby questions, like what grade she was in, favorite singer, where her mom was. She answered them with enthusiasm.  
  
Peter did not like a lot of the music the radio had to offer but he did love Ms.Jackson by Outkast. they spent the whole day at the park playing and watching other families do what they could never have. They swung in the swings just asking each other stupid questions. peter did have a lot of pop culture questions, boy was he excited when baby told him that they made three more star war movies about Darth Vader. They walked to the library and rented all three of the prequels, she told him not to get his hopes up because the prequels weren’t as good. He was amazed at the graphics, he actually cried when Obi Wan Kenobi told Anakin that he was like a brother to him. He told her that space was pretty much like Star Wars except the part about Jedis and Siths, well the Nova Corps are like the Jedis. babys father was due any minute from the bar, where him and his coworkers would meet up after work to relax. She told him to use the restroom because he wouldn’t be able to use it later on.As Peter stepped out the restroom, babys fathers headlights came shining through the living room she told Peter that he would have to sleep under her bed, he compiled gave no fuss. She had laid a blanket on the floor for him as well as a pillow. Thankful his big build didn’t get him stuck. Thankfully her father drank so much at the bar that he came home and just slumped into his bed, snoring very loudly. Baby climbed into bed and turned on her night light and began to read Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone. She let an arm hang off the bed by where Peter was laying, every once and a while he would give her a little squeeze reassuring her that he was still awake listening.  
  
the next was quiet, she had slept passed her father leaving for work and woke to something cooking. She got off the bed and look underneath to check on Peter to make sure she didn't dream it all up, but he was gone. She followed the smell of the cooking and found Peter pancakes and eggs. Skeptical she asked where he had gotten the food, he just shrugged and told her its best if she didn't know. The day went about the same way but instead of Star Wars today they watched The Princess Diaries 1 and 2. They went to sleep reading Harry Potter. Baby was gently woken up by Peter in the middle of the night, he said that his crew came back for him they need him for a mission as he put it. Baby couldn’t help but let tears fall from her face as she saw a blue light shine through her curtains, she told Peter to stay, but he said he said his life wasn’t here anymore. She grabbed her backpack and put all of her Harry Potter books inside it and her oldies but goodies cassette in it, handing it to him. He knelt down to her level and gave her a small metal square, if you weren’t careful you could probably swallow it. He told her that if he ever needed to contact him, to use this. She would have about fifteen seconds to speak into it and it would send her message to his ravager ship, along with her coordinates. She gave him a tight hug before he slipped out the window. She never saw him again, but she did look him up and saw the news clipping of his disappearance.  
  
“yeah and thats basically it.” She said sheepishly. Clint and her were laying down now but she was still on his chest.  
  
“wheres the beacon?” Tony asked  
  
“hidden in my home town.”  
  
“id love to look at it sometime.”  
  
“uh sure why not.”  
  
“oh by the way we are having a press conference tomorrowand pepper wants to know if you want to reveal yourself or whatever or stay out of the light.”  
  
“reveal myself like how? “  
  
“your name or whatever the people want to know who you are.”  
  
“do you think I should?”  
  
“its up to you babe, its your choice but once you expose yourself people will know you” clint told her.  
  
“okay Tony you can say whatever you want and then ill just go and introduce myself say hi and bye.”  
  
“perfect!”  
  
“are you sure thats what you want to do?” Bruce asked  
  
“yeah I mean what do I have to lose, I’m practically homeless.” Baby said chuckling, clint just held her tighter.  
  
“baby.” Steve said sternly.  
  
“I know I know I was just kidding.”  
  
“better be” bucky mumbled  
  
“uh pops?”  
  
“yeah”  
  
“sorry for snapping at you earlier.”  
  
“its okay, you’ve been through a lot today.” He said softly.  
  
“I promise no more secrets ill be more open or whatever, man I don’t know but I’m tired. me not so good with feelings, tell y’all about mr.j tomorrow or whatever.” She snuggling into clint.  
  
“okay, is clint still with you?” Bucky asked.  
  
“yes, and don’t you dare say anything about it.”  
  
“fine.” He grumbled. “Sleep sweet.”  
  
“night”  
  
“rest up lady baby!” Thor boomed ”we shall discuss more about your knowledge of space in the morrow.”  
  
“alright buddy, I bid you farewell, good night asshole.”  
  
“Loki just rolled his eyes and waved his hand and left.” Tony informed her.  
  
“ha”  
  
“alright night.” Tony said “ goodnight” bruce added.  
  
“bye goodnight.” Friday dimmed the lights as if indicating they weren'tlistening anymore. Baby lifted her head to place a kiss on clints chin when clint lowered his face to place a kiss on babys hair, which ended up making them kiss on accident. They retracted apart.  
  
“op” baby said embarrassed.  
  
"its fine"

They both turned on their sides, facing away from each other. both smiling as they drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was long over due, I'm starting college tomorrow and I should be nervous but I'm not but I am ? I don't know I just hope I don't fuck up and shit
> 
> also Loki and Baby have a somewhat love hate relationship lol.
> 
> I also was thinking of making Mj babys queer platonic partner. if you object speak now or whatever lol
> 
> also baby is fluent in five other languages besides Spanish and English. such as Russian, arabic, French, Italian and Romanian thanks to coulsons insistence on immersing herself in other cultures and whatnot. 
> 
> some avengers will be coming out at the press conference!


	23. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press conference, also sorry in advance if Pepper comes off as a douche but she is under a lot of pressure and stress
> 
> id like to think this is one of my best chapters so far, writing wise no context but the context is good too

The audience of news reporters/Journalist/all types of media people were definitely nerve racking. The loud murmurs, the flashes of lights, and the cameras made Gene feel nauseas, and sickly. She felt honest to Thor sick, her stomached ached and her anxiety was on high alert making her feel tingly (not in a good way).   
  
Apparently the Avengers compound was an open address to the people, which Gene did not know. Avengers compound also next to Stark Industries. There, gather roughly 500 people waiting for her and Tony. 500 people 1,000 eyes. A million things ran through Genes head when she retreat back from where she poked her head out to see the commotion out on the stage.   
  
_‘oh god that is a lot of people  
  
‘I should’ve worn something better  
  
‘I should’ve at least done something with my hair   
  
‘is it too late to back out?  
  
‘I should pee before it starts right? But do I need to pee?  
  
_ “This land is my land, this land is your land from California to the New York Island, to the Redwood Forest to the Gulf Stream waters this land was made for you and me.” Gene sang this as she paced in a small circle, fiddling with her welding goggles, behind the curtains on stage. She was starting to sweat regretting her decision to agree to this she hugged her stomach as it started to ache more. She fanned herself as she started to get more hot although her exterior was cool, her insides were melting.  
  
Baby’s _delightful_ singing was interrupted when she felt someones arm on her shoulder, she quickly turned around to be met with a dark man, who Gene quickly realized was none other then War Machine or Iron Patriot. Colonel James Rhodes, an honorable man. She quickly fixed her posture, standing straight up and giving him her full attention.  
  
“You alright kid, did I hear you singing the this land is your land song? I haven’t heard that in ages.” he said as a wave of nostalgia hit him.   
  
“Oh I’m alright just nervous I guess, and yeah that song kind helps me calm down when my anxiety gets high.” Gene looked to the window on the last part.  
  
“You know you can back out at anytime, I’m sure Tony or Pepper wouldn’t get mad at you if you did, I mean this is your life.” he said sincerely. “After this you may not get the best responses, this could affect your life in either a good or bad way.” Baby could feel her breakfast threatening to rise up. Her chest started to heavy heavily, and her breathing started to get louder.  
  
“Oh crap, shit I’m sorry kid.” The superhero said his arms waving around trying to find something to calm her down.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m fine.” Her eyes started to turn glassy. James thought that he made her panic but it wasn’t exactly his fault. He may have lead her to the panic attack but she wasn’t on the verge of tears because of the reality of how this could effect her life. She actually is on the verge of tears because Gene is finally realizing that this press conference doesn’t matter at all, it can’t mess her life anymore. She has nothing to lose. Once this sweepstakes is over she has no home to go to, no job experience, no one she can depend on, and barely has any friends. But right now that doesn’t matter, what matters is the present, and in the present she has a roof over her head, friends, clothes, and food.  
  
Babys breathing slowed down and the tears went away, the Colonel looked more panicked than Gene did at the moment.   
  
“Mr. War Machine sir? I’m okay, you can stop panicking.” She said with her two hands stretching out as if she was trying to get an animal to calm around her presence.  
  
“God I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you panic its just you need to make sure that you are making the best decision for yourself.”   
  
“I understand the terms and conditions that come with what is going to happen today.”  
  
“okay, and you can call me Rhodey. I wish we could stop meeting under times of duress.” He said accompanied by a chuckle, which Gene returned. She unconsciously touched her shoulder feeling the stitches that she got four days ago.  
  
“Oh Miss. Paz, you’re here already!” The infamous Virginia Potts said walking thought the backstage with a Starkpad in her hand. “Locate Tony and get him to the backstage now” she said pressing her finger to the ear piece. Very quickly she turned and spoke to the ear piece in a whisper angry voice. “Did no one think to dress the kid?!” She may have whispered it but it was loud enough for Baby to worry about herself and for Rhodey to cringe. “Ill be back Miss. Paz just stay put, we will tell you what is going to happen.” Gene lifted her hand filled off Peppers back as she left.  
  
“she means well.” Rhodey tried to defend her.

“I’m sure she does”Gene retorted which sounded more hostile than she mean’t it to. She could’ve dressed better, she certainly has the clothes to do so, but who is she trying to impress no one. (Well except those who are going to see the news and all those people outside.)   
  
Gene came out of her thoughts as the cheers of the audience broke out. Pepper came on to the backstage talking to her ear piece.  
  
“TONY YOU CAN JUST GO OUT THERE! I NEEDED TO DEBRIEF YOU!” She whispered screamed. “You are unbelievable, just don’t do anything drastic, keep it simple.” She turned to Gene and gave her a small smile and left to go spectate from the edge of the curtains.   
  
Rhodey and Baby went to the other side to do the same.  
  
There stood Tony Stark in all his glory, standing in front of the podium. In a casual black suit, with red on the side wearing black leather boots, and his signature sunglasses, red this time. Truly, Honestly Iconic. Gene quickly whipped out her phone and took some pictures of Tony like a proud mom. She was now really feeling underdressed.  


“So how about we skip introductions since you already know who I am or else you wouldn’t be here.” The crowd erupted with questions. With a wave of his fingers the crowd went silent. “Ah ah ah ah ah, no questions till I say so and with that lets hear your questions.” all types of news reporters shouted questions at him, waving their hands to get his attention.   
  
“you Fox News”  
  
“Mr. Stark there is a lot of speculation that yesterdays event was just a part of a ruse so that the Avengers or Stark Industries can be somewhat connected to the gay community.”  
  
“of course Fox News is the one to ask that.” Baby mumbled under her breath but loud enough to make Rhodey laugh.

“Wow really? I think that if the Avengers or Stark Industries needed some thing of a connection with LGBTQ youth, they would’ve used the fact that I am bisexual or the fact that I am in a monogamous relationship with a man.” He said we a pout. Everyone was quiet for a second processing the news.  
  
Peppers face was just pure gold, it was a dumb founded _what_ face. In fact Baby took a picture of her too, Tony would probably appreciate that later.  
  
After people had processed this new revelation everyone was in a uproar, shoving their cameras, video equipment and recording devices as close as they could towards Tony.  
  
“Mr. stark is this a new revelation?”  
  
“who is the man?”  
  
“are any of the other avengers gay?”  
  
“does this have to do with the influences of this new generation?”  
  
“No, I’ve know I was bisexual since i could create a circuit board, I don’t kiss and tell, and wouldn’t you like to know. Also really”

  
“Mr. Stark, what is your relationship to that young girl you saved yesterday and who is she?” a woman asked said holding up her vanity fair microphone up.  
  
“Excellent question! That wonderfully brave beautiful young girl from yesterday is Eugenia Paz, who is also my unofficial official daughter.” The whole crowd erupted louder than before if that was even possible.  
  
Gene felt her stomach ache with such a powerful kick, she felt light headed, she could barely feel herself. She grabbed Rhodeys shoulder and gripped tight, as she was trying not to pass out.  
  
“fellow goatee your up.”  
  
“Mr. Stark what do you mean by your unofficial official daughter?”  
  
“exactly what it sounds like, Next!”  
  
“Yes you with the iron man tie.” Tony said.  
  
“is she your biological daughter, and who is the mother?”

  
“Uck, seems like you don’t get it. Gene here is the winner of the Stark sweepstakes and I’ve taken a liking to her, so I’ve dubbed her my child and is under my protection, as well as the avengers. But as you all saw from yesterday she can handle herself pretty well.” He said as a matter of fact. “As for her mother, she is no longer in the picture as well as her actual father.”  
  
“how old is she?”  
  
“Where is she?”  
  
“Where is she from?”  
  
“how about I let you guys ask her those questions yourself.” Tony said standing down from the podium and walking towards Gene and Rhodey.  
  
Tony grabbed Babys hand and started to walk to the stage. She walked by Tonys side shying away from the cameras, as they flashed their lights at her. Her free hand was wiping the sweat that was coming off on her dress. 

  
Tony planted her right in front of the podium. Laughter erupted the room at the view of Genes head barely passing the podium. Tony laughed as well, as he caught a crate that pepper through him. He grabbed Baby by the waist with one arm and lifted her up as he dropped the crate by her feet and then placing her on top of it, where she now reached the microphone. During that interaction the flashes where everywhere.  
  
Gene was suddenly faced with 500 people, and 1000 eyes. Her mouth went dry and she felt hot, she thought about drinking the glass of water by her right hand but she could only think about choking on the water in front of the cameras so went against it. Tony nudge her hand a little trying to get her back on task. She looked ahead to the crowd and instantly felt her heart beat getting faster and faster.  
  
Baby let out a small “hello” into the mic. More flashes of lights.  
  
“Any questions?” Tony asked a lot of hands went up. “Go ahead pick.”  
  
Gene raised her hand and pointed at a young man in the front.  
  
“Where are you from and how old are you?”  
  
Baby licked her lips as she tippy toed to get close to the mic. “I’m from Casa Blanca, California and im uh 17.” She said as her voice wavered. She then pointed at a women in a pink pantsuit.  
  
“Where are your real parents?”  
  
“oh ahem- I uh my dad left my family when I was ten, and my mom kicked me out yesterday due to recent revelations” She said with a high pitch voice as her throat started closing up. She pointed at someone with a microphone from buzzfeed.  
  
“What was going through your head yesterday during the events of yesterday?”  
  
“I don’t know, I just thought that someone had to stop the other group.”  
  
“and when you helped the small boy and the girl?”  
  
“um I just did what any person would do when they see a child in distress.” She pointed at a man with neon green hair.  
  
“what is it like living with the avengers?”  
  
“Its been really great, they all are such good people.”  
  
“How do you feel about Tony taking you on as her daughter?”  
  
“Grateful really, I don’t think anyone else is better qualified than him to take on that title.” Gene said starting to gain confidence in speaking to crowd.

“Who is the man that Tony is seeing? And would he also be qualified to take on the mantle as your father?”  
  
“I’m sorry I can’t tell you but yes I do think he is also qualified.”  
  
“Were you at the pride parade as a ally or are you apart of the LGBTQ community and does this have anything to do with your mother kicking you out.”  
  
“I- I’m” she cleared her throat, wringing her fingers. “Yes, it does and I am Pansexual.”  
  
“How does Captain America feel about this?” The one and fucking only Tomi Lahren asked.  
  
“I’m sorry I don’t understand.”  
  
“Oh come on, Captain America is from the 40s, you can’t tell me he is alright with living with two gay people!” Gasps and murmurs went around the audience to only be broke by Babys laughter.  
  
“is something funny?” Tomi asked annoyed.  
  
“No nothing but I can’ts speak for Po-Steve, you would have to ask him yourself.”  
  
“Why did you feel it was necessary to physically assault a police officer?” Babys eyes instantly squinted at her.  
  
“are you serious?”  
  
“Yes I am, the police force was there to break a part the violence and you assaulted them.”

  
Baby covered the microphone with her hand but not good enough, as she leaned down to Tony. “Is this bitch serious?” Was heard through the speakers around the room. Tony stifled a laugh as Baby popped her head up with a whoops face.  
  
“ahem, well Tamara I felt like-“  
  
“excuse me it Tomi Lahren.”  
  
“Oh my apologizes, as I was saying _Ms. Tori Laryngitis_ I felt it was necessary for me to intervene in Police officers brutality against what looked like a defenseless nine year old because I’ve seen and readabout the death of black people at the hands of the police and I wasn’t about to let that officer add to the list.”   
  
“So you believe in the Black Lives Matter movement?”  
  
“Yes I do.”  
  
“Oh great, do you really believe that the police officer could’ve killed her?”  
  
“In simple terms yes.”  
  
“How could that lead to the girls death?”  
  
“Hmm I’d like to recall a man name Eric Garner who was killed by a police officer by being put in a choke hold, while repeatedly telling the arresting officers that he couldn’t breathe. AND FOR WHAT, because he was _allegedly_ selling single cigarettes from packs without tax stamps. So yes _tampon_ I do believe that the girl could’ve been killed.”

“Yes bu-“  
  
“I’m sorry _Ms. Toby Lungfish_ I think that is all the questions I want to answer for now.” Gene said stepping down from the crate. More lights flashed her way and people yelling out her name as she started to walk away. Tony stepped up to the podium.  
  
“you heard the lady thats all the questions we will be taking today.”  
  
“Mr. Stark how come you haven’t done anything for the LGBTQ community?”  
  
“Well actually I’ve been donating money to the youth run away homes for the LGBTQ community for quite some time now. Bye its been a pleasure, till next time.”  
  
Tony came back stage to find Gene but only saw Rhodey. “Dude where my kid?”  
  
“I don’t know she just ran out.”  
  
—————————————————————————  
  
“Hey! You killed it!” Clint exclaimed when he saw Gene running into throughthe kitchen. “Baby?” She passed clint and ran towards the restroom.  
  
“uh is she alright?” Bruce asked.  
  
“Doctor, Baby is currently throwing up in the restroom and she assures you she is fine.” Friday said answering Bruces question. Not a minute later Tony came in with Rhodey following behind.  
  
“Did she come in here?” He asked exasperated.  
  
“yeah she’s in the bathroom puking.” Clint informed him. Just as Tony was going to ask why Gene walked in with Steve and Bucky holding her up with her arms as she leaned on Bucky.  
  
“Oh my god is she okay.” Rhodey asked.  
  
“Yeah I think she was overwhelmed.” Steve said as they placed Baby on a stool. Bruce stood up and went to the fridge and poured her a glass of apple juice.  
  
“you need to gain what you just threw up.” He said as he slid the cup towards her. She hastily drank it, but when she sat it down.  
  
“kid you got a little something.” Tony said pointing at his nose. She slid her finger under her nose and saw she her nose was bleeding.  
  
“oh crap” she said as she stood up to get a napkin, she tilted her head down and pinched her nose with the napkin.  
  
After her bleeding stopped Tony broke the silence.  
  
“Can I just say how proud of you I was!” He said with such joy.  
  
“Oh my god that was pure gold! Did you see that Tabithas face every time you said the wrong name.” Bucky said with excitement.  
  
“God even Pepper was holding back a laugh during that whole interaction.” Rhodey added.  
  
“Wait you’re not mad?”  
  
“Mad, kiddo that was the best thing to come out of a press conference since my I am iron man speech.” Tony said slapping his knee.  
  
“Oh god Tony is actually becoming a dad next thing he’ll do is.” clint was interrupted by Tony who sneezed but arched his back in pain. Baby and Clint looked at each other at the same time and started laughing.  
  
“what? Whats so funny I slept funny last night.”  
  
“oh is that what you and bruce call it.” Bucky supplied making Clint and Babys laughter grow.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP NEXT CHAPTER.


	24. Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is just introducing what has became of eugenia after coming out.
> 
> really sorry for not posting in a while but I haven't really had time college is seriously kicking my ass but don't fret ill be posting still!

The weeks really seem to fly by considering how it was now September, Gene has never been more content in life. Living with the Avengers she finally could at like her age. She has friends, a job and an ~~apprenticeship~~ errand girl position, people who care about her, she is being taught how to fight by a blind lawyer *wink wink*, a pretty good following on her instagram and twitter, not to mention Clint, although ever since Natasha and Wanda have been back since last week Clint hasn’t really spent time with Baby.  
  
After the Press Conference, the paparazzi sprung on her anytime she was out but she learned how to blend in with the crowds of New York to lose them. The first week was news coverage about Tony and his bisexuality a lot of people online praised Tony calling him a Bicon which fed his ego greatly, also about the new Stark child (Baby would be lying if she didn’t think about legally chaining her last name to Stark instead of her fathers ‘Paz’ ironic since he was anything but peaceful, BUT with Tonys blessing), the internet really loved the way Baby talked to Tomi Lahren, after the first week the medias attention went to the announcement to Prince Harrys engagement to Meghan Markle.  
  
Making her way up to the Parker residence after she was dropped off by Happy, she made a mental list about what she needed to do today.  
  
**‘meet up with Pete and head to Delmars**  
  
Where her and Peter work delivering his sandwiches and groceries around the city on honest to Thor bicycles with baskets. Her and Peter had gotten themselves the job when Peter was showing Gene around Queens, she instantly hit it off with Mr. Delmar. She had posted about his Shop on instagram, the next time she went in there was a considerable long line for sandwiches, Delmar grinned when he saw Gene and Peter enter the shop. Immediately thanking Gene, claiming her post drew people in, he wasn’t wrong when he was done thanking her a lot of people took notice of her and asked for pictures. It was pretty shocking, she didn’t want to take the pictures but she didn’t have it in her to say no. After the little photo op Mr. Delmar offered her to work for him, to bring in business but she didn’t feel comfortable with that and he understood but she did say she’d take a job and as a deliverer. He agreed but she also wanted Peter to work with her, he was happy with her negotiation. Peter and Her had been trying to look for jobs for a while both growing up poor and well educated, they didn’t really feel comfortable with taking Tonys money and giving nothing in return, so when she told Pete the news he was overjoyed.  
  
**‘After the shift at Delmars take Wong and Doc a sandwich and pick up the herbal tea that Strange loves so much, and if by chance I see the new vogue magazine with Beyonce pick it up for Wong.**  
  
Her second week out by herself in the city (after a huge fight about whether it was okay Baby could go out in the city by herself, was quickly resolved when Tony pointed out the locket he had given to her, the one she hasn’t taken off since he gave it to her, was in fact a tracker, and also the fact that Loki not-so-secretly gifted her a dagger.) She saw a man with a cape that flowed like a superhero despite no wind blowing walking about greenwich, so obviously she followed him. He had stopped at 177a bleecker street, from what she saw from the brief opening of the door it looked like a museum. As she turned to leave the cape the man was wearing was floating right in front of her. Gene stumble back a second, watching the red cape circle around her, she thought maybe the cape was sentient like Mjolnir. So she greeted it like she would whenever she saw Mjolnir. She conversed with him asking him questions on how he became to be a sentient, who that guy he was with is, she asked if she could touch him and he moved his collar in acknowledgment. She felt the soft material and started petting him. She asked him what type of cape he was and if clothing could express disgust that cape did, she apologized and tried to find another word for cape, she had offered shawl but was met with a shake of the collar, she offered cloak and the cape cloak flew up into the air and swirled, in excitement. When he came down he had wrapped himself around Gene and started to push her towards the building the man entered. She tried to stop him but he just kept shoving her. When she entered the building it had a very Scooby doo haunted house vibe, she kept talking to the cloak about all the things she was seeing, and then the cloak lifted her off the floor and levitated her through the rooms and hallways, looking at the relics. She was browsing the library skimming through the names from “mastering the sling ring” and “Narnia chronicles”. She asked the cloak nicely If she could be put down and he obliged but was still wrapped around her not that she mind. She began dancing around in circles holding the cloak as if it were a dress, as Drunk in Love played somewhere in the library. She sang along to the lyrics when she heard someone clear their throat, the cloak spun her around to be face with the man from earlier and a bald asian man.  
  
_“what are you doing?” The man with the goatee asked but not to gene but to the cloak. The cloak wrapped itself tighter around Gene acting like a child who just got caught doing something bad._  
  
_“i’m-i’m sorry he just brought me here, sorry please don’t call the police.” Baby fretted._  
  
_“come here now!” He demanded. Frighten she took a step forward but the cloak wouldn’t let her._  
  
_“don’t make me count to three!” He said using a stern mothering voice that made gene cringe. The cloak flew right to the man and wrapped itself around him._  
  
_“who are you?” Asked the bald man._  
  
_“I’m just going to leave, sorry and don’t worry I wont tell anyone you guys are cult people or whatever.” She said backing away to the doorway. The man with the goatee did some nartuo hand movements yellow sparks coming out. As gene took another step back she felt herself fall and then she landed on a chair. In front of her was a desk and three hyper-realistic painting one of a dessert another of a forest and a mountain covered in snow._  
  
_“what in the ass?!” Baby exclaimed._  
  
_“who are you?” Inquired the man with the cloak_  
  
_“listen dude, I’m pretty sure even though I am technically trespassing you have no right to keep me here.”_  
  
_“who are you?” He insisted_  
  
_“Eugenia Paz”_  
  
_“why are you here?”_  
  
_“I- Not- the- it wasn’t me who wanted to come it was the cloak, he just wrapped himself around me and dragged me here to the library.” She said sounding like a child who was pleading 'it wasn't me!'_  
  
_“in that case I do apologize Miss. Paz.”_ _She was transported now to the front door._  
  
_“wait just like that you are going to let me go?”_  
  
_“yes, I do apologize.” He said ushering her to the door._  
  
_“wait, wait” she said stopping before he could open the door. the man had a smirk on his face Gene couldn’t see._  
  
_“yes.”_  
  
_“well, I just saw a cloak that is sentient, a librarian or guardian, and I was transport places.” He stayed quiet. “You hiring?” She said biting the inside of her cheek hoping she didn’t just embarrass herself._  
  
_“a librarian?” She internally rolled her eyes._  
  
_“you know like the ancient secret society of scholars, explorers and treasure-hunters, I mean im just guessing from the artifacts, and the sentient cloak who is like excaliber……..you know like the show? The librarians?” He didn’t respond just kept looking at her as if he was studying her for some reason. “Yeah ok so im just going to let myself out if thats cool with you.” She said pointing a gun finger at him. She turned around slowly and walked the few feet that stood between her and the door._  
  
_“you’re not that far off.” A little smile appeared on genes face as she turned to the man. The rest was history per se he gave her a run down about the occupation of the sorcerer supreme and the point of the sanctum. Leaving her to study under him, meaning be his assistant and in due time he will teach her._

 **‘Head over to Matts for a quick nap, train and help out on his latest case work.**  
_  
Gene is not religious at all, but the smell and the feeling of a Catholic Church made her feel like she was in the good parts of her childhood.  
  
so when she went to the Cathedral of Saint Patrick in Midtown Manhattan, to smell the burning incense, worn out wood, the pages of the Bible and the roses. She didn’t plan on running into a certain blind man who had helped save her from some racist pricks.  
  
as said Eugene came back to hells kitchen to go to church. Mass had just started, just a few people were there. She sat in the back the row empty, thirty minutes into the mass a man sat beside Gene. This freaked her out a little well a lot because the man sat right next to her, also there are literally seven other empty rows.  
  
Matt heard Genes heartbeat pick up when he slid next to her, he recognized her smell and thought it’d be nice to say hello.  
  
“baby its me.” Matt whispered which didnt help some random guy calling her baby in New York bad bad. But when she turned away from the priest to the man next to her, she blew out a breath in relief as she saw matts familiar face.  
  
after the mass was over Matt and Gene got to talking, she came out that her name was Eugenia Paz, and she was staying with the avengers. That much Matt figured out already from her voice from the tvs displayed on window shops its was the talk of the week. Despite his firm stand on avoiding the avengers he had taken her up on the offer about helping her fight to protect herself from the day they met. Seeing as how frank hasn’t been arrested or killed by the avengers, Eugenia must of not told them (the avengers). She even said she could him him on filing and whatever being an assistant. He took her up on the offer since Karen became a journalist she hadn’t been around much to help, so he could use a extra pair of hands.  
  
three days into helping and training with Matt she met daredevil and quickly deduce it was Matt.  
  
she had been walking to the subway to head over to Peters after she had finished filling some papers for Matt, when she noticed someone following her from where no idea but she heard foot steps.  
  
Matt just wanted to make sure she got home safe before he began kicking crime in the ass.  
  
“I already called the cops they’ll be here any second so you better go.” Gene said after he suspicions were confirmed  
  
“im not trying to hurt or mug you ma’am.” A dressed up dude in red said after dropping down in front of her.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
“daredevil”  
  
“Matthew Murdock “  
  
“no you must have me confused for someone else.” Daredevil said in a deep grovel voice.  
  
“dude.. you literally have the same scruffy beard and are the same height also doesn't hurt that you sound the same.” She said rolling her eyes.  
  
“okay yes.” He hated what came next it had hurt when froggy said it _**_are you even blind?_** _He lost the low voice_  
  
“hmm cool, so how can you fight and stuff? Enhanced hearing? Echo location? Oh oh do you have like a different perspective like thermal or x ray.” Matt was dumbfounded  
  
“what? Aren’t you going to ask me if im even blind?”  
  
“you clearly are dude it doesnt hurt that your mask eyes are completely red like how would you even see out of that unless you don’t see anyways.”  
  
“huh, okay yeah I have enhanced hearing, smell, touching? Still blind though”  
  
“cool so like this stays between us right I wont tell Tony or any of the avengers. Im sure you don’t want to be involve with them right?”  
  
“yeah I’d appreciate that.”  
  
“wait you don’t box huh you’ve been getting fucked up by criminals.”  
  
“yeah, you should get going the train is about the arrive any minute, bye.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick questions that need answers from you! 
> 
> 1) y'all want froggy and Matt to be an item?
> 
> 2)want more frank?
> 
> 3)more of genes past?
> 
> 4)more stucky and brony (lol)
> 
> 5)do you want Pietro alive?
> 
> 6) smut or no smut?
> 
> 7)Peter and Mj getting together? or Ned and Peter? Ned and Mj? or they could be poly


	25. NO FORT BUILDING IN IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little stucky chapter to hold y'all over inspired by a prompt I read on Tumblr

“Steve how do you even afford things? I doubt SHIELD paid you enough for you to continually fix up your very old very expensive bike.”  
  
“Tony, my bank account has been gathering interest since the 40s.” Steve deadpanned. ”im set for life.”  
  
“then how come you don’t pay rent.” Steve just rolled his eyes.  
  
“anyhoo me and my beloved are going to Nova Scotia for a few days to relax and let the big guy roam if you know what I mean.” Tony said winking.  
  
“uhhh.”  
  
“so you are in charge of the kid.”  
  
“aren’t I already?”  
  
“I mean you need to watch her.”  
  
“me and buck already are!”  
  
“wait where is she?”  
  
“I think out with Peter? Yeah I think so something about riding bikes.”  
  
“good, better than her and birdbrain being together.”  
  
“yeah, they’ve been spending all there time together, its good for her I think she’s over the whole Mr.J betrayal of 2018 as she likes to call it.”

“If thats what she’s calling it, she isn’t over it.”

“yeah I don’t think I’d be over a betrayal like that either.” Steve said empathically   
  
_“A man I've known since I was 12 suddenly wants nothing to do with me, after all those times we spent growing close to each, he taught me how to play the guitar, introduced me to Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald, John Denver._ gave me the talk, embarrassing but helpful when explaining stds, birth control, condoms, and consent.... He taught me how to drive, how to defend myself, and even encouraged me to fight back. Just to throw that away because of who I'm attracted to?” her voice cracked on the last part. “The closest thing I had to a father figure, and he-he.” She let a small tear fall off her face. “I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“so yeah me and Brucie are leaving now and coming back Saturday **call only for emergencies meaning someone is dying or theres a mission** you got it.” It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
“yeah I got it.”  
  
                                                                                                                                         oOo  
  
  
“Friday could you find me some actual good vines?”  
  
“of course Mr. Barnes.”  
  
a second later [Rare vines that help you forget the government is watching](https://youtu.be/JV8eeIxBUVY?list=LLNtUCEbBHE6q_mHTDUQtm0A) you started playing.  
  
“Delicious, finally some good fucking food” after coming back from his solo mission checking out a abandon hydra warehouse and stepping on a landmine and staying their for two hours until backup arrived was so goddamn boring and tiring, he just wanted to kick back and relax.  
  
sometime later Steve mentioned he was going to IKEA and left.  
  
as soon as Bucky heard that only one thing went through his head. **CINNAMON ROLLS!**  
  
  
oOo

“Steve I'm bored,” Bucky complained flopping down onto one of the displays.

“I didn't even invite you to come, you just dove into the car when I said I was coming,” Steve said in annoyance.

They had been at IKEA for maybe an hour at this point. He had promised himself to spending the day shopping for things for their new floor. 

“I wanted to get a cinnamon roll from the Food court and I don't trust you to remember,” Bucky said.

“When have I ever not gotten you food when you asked?” Steve asked.

“Um, yesterday when I wanted to stop for Wendys and you said no,” Bucky said.  

“We were literally on our way to eat dinner with May and Peter! We weren't going to Wendys right before dinner,” Steve said in frustration.

“Its called pre-gaming food ,” Bucky said pouting.

“I am not dealing with this right now,” Steve said turning back to examine the different towel options. He didn't like any of them. He was going to have to go to Bed, Bath and Beyond. Bucky was definitely not invited to go on that trip. In fact Bucky Wasn't invited to go shopping with him at all anymore. Gene could have the pleasure of dressing Bucky from now on. Shopping for clothes with Bucky was the worst although shopping for furniture with him was making a strong case right now.  
  
“look how about you go shop for Genes room! You can pick out all the furniture and comforters anything you thing she might like.” Bucky beamed at the idea.   
  
“thank god” Steve breathed out as Bucky jumped off the bed and rummaged through sheets.

They had officially moved into their floor four nights before, so all they had were an insane amount of boxes and a mattress on the floor. Steve was in charge of picking out a bed frame while he also looked for sheets.

“Hey babe, come lay down with me,” Bucky said in his overly seductive voice meaning he was trying to make fun of Steve just to see him blush. Steve glances up at him and then back at the sheets he was thinking of buying. Bucky was lying on one of display beds in a sexy pose with his shirt off. Steve rolled his eyes.

“If you don't put your shirt back on right now I am leaving you here and with both know without me you are going to get lost and trapped in here forever,” Steve threatened.

“I am the most effective assassin in history, I think I can find my way out of IKEA,” Bucky said smirking covering his real fear, he could most defiantly get lost and never get out.

“Do you want to test that theory,” Steve asked seriously. Bucky stared at him, but Steve wasn’t backing down. He could see people giving them weird looks and wouldn't be surprised if security showed up.

“No,” Bucky said after a pause.

“That's what I thought, put your shirt back on and help me pick a thread count,” Steve said turning back to the sheets.

“You're no fun,” Bucky said buttoning up his shirt and moving to stand next to Steve.

“I'm your boyfriend, I'm the most fun you're ever going to get,” Steve said leaning in to give Bucky a quick kiss. He let Bucky pick out the bed sheets even though Bucky Couldn't care less. The fact that he could kiss Bucky in the middle of IKEA and have no one bat an eye. Bucky threw some sheets into the cart and slipped his hand into Steve's which made it much more difficult to maneuver the cart but Steve didn't pull his hand away.

He was actually glad Bucky had volunteer to come along because they hadn’t been able to spend much time together recently with Bucky on a solo mission and Steve doing a round of press tours. Even when they were together someone ended up interrupting their personal time. That was one of the reason they had decided to move into their own floor, Gene was the perfect roommate she usually never stayed on the floor she jumped between sleeping with people, and when she did sleep on their floor they didn’t mind her at all.  
  
Steve loved their new floor. It had great lighting and a decent view. The kitchen was huge for an apartment but the countertops were absolutely hideous. So Steve dragged Bucky into the kitchen area to pick out new counter tops. To his surprise Bucky started looking at the displays in earnest even offering some helpful thoughts and opinions.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked suspicious of that fact that Bucky seemed the be seriously considering counter tops.

“Oh, I was just trying to decide which counter would look best with you pushed up against it,” Bucky said.

“Why are you like this?” Steve said rolling his eyes. He had to turn away so Bucky would see how his face was flushing. Steve resisted the urge to smack him and just walked away.

He decided to go look at shelves for their bedroom. Bucky and Gene were building their own personal library so they needed a ton of shelf space.

“What do you think of these bookshelves for the floor?” Steve asked. The ones he was looking at were a gorgeous brown color, but the industrial shelves would probably go better with the aesthetic of their apartment. “Bucky?” Steve asked again when there was no answer. He looked around to see if maybe Bucky had just wandered a little ways away or was too observed watching those vines gene and Peter had gotten him into to pay attention, but Bucky was nowhere to seen.

Steve tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail which meant Bucky’s phone had died. 

The longer he walked through the pointless maze that was, the more hopeless finding Bucky seemed. His first thought was to look in the food court but Bucky wasn't. He was debating calling Tony to hack into the security cameras when there was an announcement on the loud speakers.

“Steve Rogers your Stray has been found. Please come pick him up from Customer Service,” a bored employee voice said over the speaker interpreting the pop music. When he made it over to customer service he said Bucky leaning over the counter chatting with the employee. 

“Ah, there’s my beautiful hero. I thought you were gone forever, lost in the wilds of Ikea,” Bucky said spotting steve. “I thought I was going to be mourning but I guess your back,” Bucky said pulling Steve into a kiss. Steve returned the kiss and thanks the employee for making the announcement. The employee who was clearly overwhelm stuttered out a no problem and Steve dragged Bucky away before he could say anything else.

“I want to look a couple more things then we can go home,” Steve said squeezing Bucky’s hand leading him toward the area rugs. Bucky groaned audibly but let himself be lean without protest. 

“I'm tired,” Buck whined.

“You're a super solider, you don't get tired,” Steve said not even bothering to look at Bucky he was so over it. He had picked out most of the essentials they would need but he was going to have to hit up a couple other stores tomorrow to pick up the last of what they needed.

“Wow, Steve. You know my body is still trying to figure out how to stay awake for long periods of time after being shoved in a freezer between missions. That's really insensitive of you,” Bucky Said in a faux offended voice. Steve snorted and turned to tell Bucky He was full of shit only to find Bucky grinning at him smugly from inside a surprisingly well built fort. Like full on comfy fort that seemed totally structurally sound, right in the middle of Ikea.

“How did you even build that, that fast? I had my back turned for like two seconds,” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged burrowing into the fort.

“I mean we’ve been here so long I felt like I should make myself at home,” Bucky said.   
  
“we should get materials so we can build one on the floor so gene could have a place to relax in instead of going up to Clints nest all the time.” Steve suggested.  
  
“can we please leave.” Bucky whined disappearing in the fort. Steve broke.

“Fine, we can go home to our home that currently only has a mattress in it,” He would have to come back another day to purchase what they needed but honestly he was ready to grab take a nap.

“No, Steve we live here now,” Bucky said. “Plenty of furniture here.”

“You're the worst. At least let me in,” Steve said. Bucky obliged and moved over so Steve could climb into the fort.

“Sirs, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Building forts is against store policy,” an employee said. Steve wondered if he could play the captain America card and not get kicked out but ended up deciding against it.

They left without protesting, the employee escorting them out. It was starting to get dark as they left the building empty handed. They had wasted the whole day. Well Steve had found a lot of stuff he was going to have to go back and purchase without Bucky, but Bucky had wasted his whole day.   
  
“Hey Steve” Bucky said.

“What?”

“We forgot to get my cinnamon roll” Bucky said sullenly.

“Fuck you” Steve said vowing never to go to Ikea with Bucky again.  
  
“such a hippocratic, I’m telling baby you were swearing.”  
  
“oh shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently 10:18pm so I held up my promise of posting on Sunday :)
> 
> posting schedule 
> 
> Sundays


	26. adopting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so its been a couple of months since the sweepstakes has started
> 
> this takes place like a week after the last chapter
> 
> mostly Tony and gene

  
“Bruce” Tony sighed.  
  
“Yes love?”  
  
“Did you..did you like me before me and pepper split or after.” Bruce looked up from the beaker he was using to mix his chemicals and turned to look at a insecure Tony who was avoiding eye contact.  
  
“Tony look at me.” Tony kept his eyes on anything else but Bruces face. “Tones, I’ve been pinning after you since you started prodding me with a stick.” Tony looked up shocked.  
  
“really?”  
  
“honest, you didn’t treat me differently you tried to see the other guy but you weren’t afraid. Plus doesn’t hurt that you’re easy on the eyes.” Bruce said chuckling.  
  
“we’re together in it for good right?” Tony couldn’t help but voice his insecurities.  
  
“til death do us part.”Bruce grinned.  
  
“oh shut up.” Tony said without any real heat behind them.  
  
“I need help proving a theory of mine care to help?” Bruce asked getting up from his chair and standing in front of Tony.  
  
“uh sure brucie bear.”  
  
“I can fit the whole world in my hands.”  
  
“No that’s impossible.” Tony scoffed. Bruce rose his hands and cupped tonys face.  
  
Tony looks at him at a lost for words while blushing furiously. “Get off me, I have a reputation.” He said swiping Bruces hands away but bruce grabs him by the was it facing him forward, leaning in for a sincere honest passionate kiss. After they separated gasping for air bruce let his forehead rest on tonys.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
                                                                                                                                    oOo  
  
  
Gene looks around, trying to decide between investigating his various projects strewn over the work-tops, greeting robots and badgering Tony to teach her immediately.

“I think I need to cut your sugar allowance,” Tony jokes. “You’re buzzing.”

Gene shrugs, knowing there’s nothing he can do to stop her excitement. Dum-E nudges her leg and Gene immediately latches onto him, petting his camera and asking questions that are answered with a series of incomprehensible beeps.

“I love you too, bro,” Gene says, happily.

“Actually, he was asking if you wanted a smoothie,” FRIDAY translates.

“Close enough,” Gene smiles.

“Don’t accept it,” Tony warns, “He doesn’t understand that motor oil isn’t as good for us as it is for him.”

Dum-E makes a sad beeping noise and Gene feels awful on his behalf.

“I’ll drink it if it makes you happy,” she promises.

“No, Dum-E, take your emotional manipulation and put it away. You can’t be guilting my kid into drinking crap.”

Dum-E beeps sadly and wheels himself away. Gene turns to Tony despairingly.

“Don’t give me that look, baby,” he says, pointing a finger accusingly. “You look like the worlds saddest kitten and I cannot say no, so turn around.” Gene pouts.  
  
“so we have your little monster done but we need to bring him to life.” Tony says pointing at the microwave rover one the floor with a sharpied smile.  
  
“his name is Jillian, and okay but I get to be Frankenstein.”  
  
“I just don’t understand why you gave him one claw we could easily give him another one.” Tony asked  
  
“what if he comes out like.” Gene whispers. “Dum-E or worse butterfingers.” Throwing her head back to where butterfingers had knocked over some of Bruces equipment earlier in the weak.  
  
“good call.” Tony agreed.  
  
“okay so we ready to power him up?!”  
  
                                                                                                                                    oOo  
  
“you two are to never ever build something unsupervised got it.” Bruce said sternly.  
  
“yes dad.” Gene answered sadly.  
  
“in retrospect lasers were a good idea but next time with don’t forget a off switch.” Tony said hoping to calm bruce down.  
  
“Tony you turned on Jillian and lasers spew out everywhere hitting my chemicals which caused a chemical reaction so bad that Dum-E’s fire extinguisher couldn’t put out the fire, Friday had to resort into turning on the sprinklers .” He said wringing out his lap coat, while gene kept her head down trying to dry her glasses.  
  
“look you made the kitten upset hope you’re happy.” Bruce sighed  
  
“look im not mad just..just next time make sure someone else is around or has checked the plans over okay.”  
  
“mmhmm” gene replied keeping her head down, slipping her hand into tonys. Bruce sighed again and held genes chin up.  
  
“im sorry, keep working on Jillian im sure you get it right next time.” Gene stared into his eyes.  
  
“okay.” She offered a small smile which bruce returned he kissed her on top of her head and gave Tony a quick peck, leaving them alone in the lab again.  
  
Tony squeezed her hand.” Hey he isn’t mad.” He said softly.  
  
“I know.” Gene said lifting her head up with a smirk that could rival his.  
  
“you god damn player!” Tony exclaimed.  
  
“what? We didnt get in a lot of trouble now did we?” she said smiling and then dipping her head again to look up. “Im im sorry Tony, I didnt mean to add so many lasers.” She said giving him the same sad face she had given bruce.  
  
“I knew you add those four other lasers!” She blew him a kiss and turned around to work on Jillian.  
  
                                                                                                                                    oOo  
  
“Tony do you ever plan on having kids of your own?” Bruce asked as they laid in bed post coital.

“when I was younger of course but now with my life like this you can't raise a kid, but I cant anyways, you?”  
  
“yeah but with the green guy he kind of stepped on those plans. What do you mean if you cant?”  
  
“when I had palladium poisoning it um it left me sterile I can still you know shoot out load well you know that.” Tony said smirking bruce slapped his chest lightly chuckling.” But I cant reproduce.”  
  
“im glad Genes came into our lives then, old enough to handle her own but in need of a parental figure which we can kind of provide.”  
  
“yeah im glad too, oh and Petey.” Tony said kissing Bruces salt and pepper curls.  
  
“what about SI who are you going to pass it down to ?”  
  
“Peter or Gene maybe both I don’t know.”  
  
“you know it isn’t too late to adopt gene.” Bruce joked, Tony sat up and had on his thinking face.  
  
“I need to talk to pepper WAIT I need her consent first.”  
  
“Tony I was joking gene is turning eighteen this year you cant possibly adopted her this things take months to sort out.”  
  
Tony turned his head and just gave a scary smile. “Bruce didn’t you know money can buy you anything!”  
  
                                                                                                                                    oOo  
  
“no”  
  
“no?” Tony, bruce, Steve, bucky, and pepper replied incredulously.  
  
“no you shouldn’t, I I look its a bad idea okay?”  
  
“but-but I thought you’d want this?” Tony said letting hurt mix in with his words.  
  
“I know its just eu aduc moartea și distrugerea oriunde mă duc.” She said flawlessly switching from English to Romanian. _I bring death and destruction wherever I go_  
  
“miere nimic nu ne-ar putea ucide, chiar dacă au încercat” bucky replied. _Honey nothing could kill us even if they tried_  
  
“non capisci che la morte segue ovunque io vada” she said quietly switching to Italian. **_death follows wherever I go_**  
  
“sono stato all'inferno e alla schiena niente può uccidermi” Tony respond to her this time. _Ive been to hell and back its going to take a lot to kill me_  
  
“Steve e io siamo degli anni '40 che vivono nel 2018 ci vorrà molto tempo per ucciderci” bucky explained _Steve and I are from the 1940s living in 2018 it will take a lot to kill us_  
  
“wamadha ean burusan?” She asked Tony in arabic. _And what about bruce?_  
  
“sorry kid not familiar with that one.” Tony said  
  
“sawf 'akun bikhayr hrfyaan la ymkn 'an yamut bifadl hulk.” Bruce replied _ill be okay I literally cant die thanks to the hulk._  
  
“Pourquoi Pourquoi alros?” Gene said quietly in French. _why why then_  
  
“because they love you and think you deserve better and they hope they could be that for you.” Pepper responded.  
  
“I have no idea what you guys were talking about but baby Tony wants to adopt you, we want you to be apart of this family.” Taking her hand in his “we know that your life hasn’t been the easiest and you haven’t had anyone there for you that stuck but we want to be that for you.” She looked up at him, to everyone else, and back to Steve.” Please”  
  
“okay.”everyone let out a happy sigh.”but I doubt my mom would sign me over.”  
  
“actually….she already has.” Pepper said.  
  
“what?”  
  
“we contacted her a couple of days ago and signed the necessary papers for the right price.” Bucky said.  
  
“she signed me over for how much?” She said her voice wavering.  
  
_‘she couldn’t believe it she really didnt care about her that she was willing to basically sell her what a bitch._  
  
“not much.” Bruce said  
  
“not much?how much is not much?” She inquired.  
  
“don’t worry about it-“Steve said but was interrupted  
  
“45,000$” tony said getting a glare from Steve. “What she has the right to know”  
  
“wow okay I mean im not surprised well I am but im not hurt?” Gene said getting worried looks from everyone. “Im fine I mean I cant say this would’ve never happened but this is something she’d do.” They still kept quiet. “So when am I getting adopted?!” She said genuinely cheerful.  
  
“today!” Tony said whooping  
  
“where’d you learn all those languages?” Bucky asked.  
  
“Mr.J he told me it was good to expand my knowledge in languages.” She said with a tired smile.  
  
“oh”  
  
                                                                                                                                    oOo  
  
“so can I call you dad? Or whatever.”  
  
“baby you can call me anything.” Tony said flashing his teeth and his new daughter.  
  
“same goes for me.” Bruce said softly  
  
“yeah okay” she replied with a shy smile.  
  
                                                                                                                                       oOo  
  
“they adopted you?!”  
  
“yeah im surprised they didnt tell you.”  
  
“yeah im a little hurt.” Clint said clenching his heart.  
  
“well you haven’t been around much.” Gene tried not to sound so bitter but didnt really work."  
  
“sweetheart I know I know but me and nat have been catching up and going back to our jobs.  
  
“yeah I know I just miss my _buddy_.” She said punching his arm softly.  
  
“ow” he said pretending to be hurt at her punch but was actually hurting for _buddy_.  
  
_‘I guess I deserve it_  
  
clint had slept with nat again that week, gene and him are just friends but he wants to be her boyfriend and he knows she feels the same but she isn’t old enough and he’s scared about the type of life he leads and what that would mean for their relationship.  
  
but then again if he truly wanted to be with her he’d stop sleeping with nat but she has him wrapped around her finger.  
  
they ate and watched the tv in silence not awkward but not comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "death follows wherever I go." foreshadowing 
> 
> genes mom isn't important other than the fact she isn't interested in her "daughter"   
> sorry if this chapter sucks
> 
> gene calls 
> 
> Tony:papa  
> bruce:dad  
> bucky:tata  
> Steve:pops 
> 
> jillian the microwave robot is basically neptr from adventure time but doesnt talk and has no can ontop of their head.


	27. Impromptu picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicious  
> finally, a good fucking chapter not a filler.
> 
> Excerpt: Of course Gene knew that Clint was sleeping with Natasha, she isn’t stupid oblivious at times yes but out right blind No way. So yes she does know in fact that Clint and Natasha are well you know.
> 
> first Gene just thought she was being jealous but friends of years give each other lingering seductive looks right? Just jealous, it’s not like her and Clint are dating she has no right to be jealous but yet every time she sees nat give Clint a sultry look and he replies with what was humanly close to a wolf face with heart eyes popping out.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Set fire to the rain by Adele.

Of course Gene knew that Clint was sleeping with Natasha, she isn’t stupid oblivious at times yes but out right blind No way. So yes she does know in fact that Clint and Natasha are well you know.

first Gene just thought she was being jealous but friends of years give each other lingering seductive looks right? Just jealous, it’s not like her and Clint are dating she has no right to be jealous but yet every time she sees nat give Clint a sultry look and he replies with what was humanly close to a wolf face with heart eyes popping out.

her doubts were proven right when Loki had asked her to met in Clints nest at night. When she had arrived she found no Loki but did find Prince with a note on his collar that read ‘follow me shhhhh in Loki’s loopy cursive .

quietly she followed the raven haired kitten through a vent and started to hear groans? No moans.

she stopped before she could reach the end already dreading what she knew what she was going to see. Backing out the kitten bit her hands as a protest for her to continue. Gene shook her head, prince bit her again letting out a quick yelp before slapping her mouth hoping they hadn’t heard.

Clint did not hear, but Natasha did if Gene had gotten closer to the grate of the vent she would’ve seen the evil smirk Natasha had before letting out pornographic moans while she chanted Clints name.

Genes eyes were on the verge of tears but she quickly chaste herself because again her and Clint were nothing but friends who on occasion  look at each other like they wanted to kiss or when their fingers entwined when they thought no one was watching but Loki always is. that is why he had to show Gene, the poor girl what Clint was doing so she wouldn’t fall in love with Clint more.

Loki could see it in Natasha she still was un trustworthy as well as the witch something about them, the way they spoke with each other quietly and wary Loki didn't trust them. Not with what Thor had told him about how the witch messed with their heads and the powers she possessed thats why Loki took the liberty of putting up barriers on everyone's minds minus Natasha, took him awhile to do everyone as he had to wait to save up energy to do so his first priority was the child Gene and then the rest. Loki put a lot on his brother and Bruce he wouldn’t want to see what the witch would do if she had the two most powerful avengers under her little wavy scarlet fingers. He was working on the last one Clint.

the cat had gone and Gene was left with her thoughts as the sounds of skin slapping echoed.

_how had I not heard that before?_

she grabbed her Nintendo switch and anything else that belonged to her in Clints nest and left. Vowing to never go up their again just so she could cuddle up to him or where they held hands as they watched movies. Gene wiped a fallen tear as she climbed down to Thor’s floor. She walked in and beelined to Loki’s room.

she opened the door to see Loki reading the great Gatsby on loan by Gene. After getting to know Loki she learned he had a fine taste in literature and loved Shakespeare. Shortly after she and Loki formed a book club mj joined not shortly after. Everyone had eased up on Loki after learning he was roughly the same age as Peter and Gene in human years. But the avengers were still wary because Tony still had nightmares from the portal and Clint still has his guilt from when he was under the scepter, But still he was a kid who was also under.

“thank you” Gene mumbled quietly.

without looking up from the book Loki replied with a small “your welcome” that didn't sound snarky but genuine. She left afterwards.

sleep did not come easy that night, she tried to sleep by herself but couldn’t, she went to Steve and Bucky room. She squeezed herself in the middle of the super soldiers Bucky automatically draped his hand across her stomach.

“can’t sleep?” He mumbled

“yeah” he hummed and fell back asleep. Still with the comfort of the two icons she found no sleep.

 

she carefully climbed out of the bed and head towards the lab no doubt Tony and Bruce were still down there.

_note to self make a program on Friday that locks out the boys from the lab after a certain amount of hours._

“yup I knew it still down here.”

“hey kiddo what are you doing down here?” Bruce asked

“cant sleep.”

“Yeah, how about we drink some tea and see if you could fall asleep.” He offered

“sure where’s papa?”

“on the couch passed out.” He said pointing at the futon Tony was laying on.

“oh”  


Bruce handed Gene a cup of chamomile tea.

“you want to talk about whats you keeping up ?”

“I-i um it’s just boy problems.” She sighed

“Peter do something?”

“what Peter? Peters like my really annoying brother.”

“oh”Bruce was shocked he and the rest of the guys (Bucky Steve and Tony ) thought that her and Peter were seeing each other.

“yeah it’s nothing i’ll get over it.” She said chugging the rest of her tea.  
  
“okay but if you wanna talk i’ll lend an ear okay.”

“yeah okay” she said yawning. “I think I'm going to sleep now.” She said as she waddle to the futon crawling to Tony’s side.

“i’ll join you guys in a bit.” Bruce said placing a kiss on her forehead.

“m’kay n’ite dad” she slurred as sleep crept in.

“goodnight.”

  


_“I'm so sorry, please don’t leave me, I should’ve been here faster, I could’ve helped”_

_“I'm dead now and it’s all your fault if he had been here faster I probably would have graduated with you instead my mother held a funeral for me” the young boy shouted_

_“I'm sorry”_

Gene thrashed around hitting Tony and Bruce waking them up. Tears fell off her face as she mumbled.

“I'm sorry don’t leave.”

“baby wake up your having a nightmare.” Tony whispered as he and Bruce tried to wake her.

_“I'm dead there’s nothing you can do, you killed me like you killed miklo”_

_“no no miklo” she screamed out when miklo crawled towards her_

_“nena why didn't you save me”_

_“because she kills death follows her”_

_“and look you even killed me your own father” her father said appearing on the boys side._

_“you aren’t my father you never were!” Gene cried out_

_“join us chaparra come on” miklo said as he latching on to her foot_

_“come on you killed us it’s the least you could do.”_

_“I didn't mean to kill you I'm sorry.”_

“Tony try to wake her up!” Bruce shouted.

“I'm trying” Tony snapped.

Butterfinger and U were beeping sadly spinning around.

“I didn't mean to kill you” Gene shouted as she tried to hit Tony but he held her down.

“Dum-E don’t!” Bruce tried to warn but Dum-E was already pouring the water on Gene, making her gasp and wake up crying.

“shh shh” Tony and Bruce tried to soothe her as they hugged her from behind and the front. She bunched up Bruce’s shirt in her hands as she held him tightly and stained his shirt with tears.

“I'm so sorry” Gene said muffled against Bruce’s shirt.

“it’s alright baby it okay.” Tony said as he petted her hair away from her face.

after a while she stopped crying and fell asleep. Tony carried her to their bedroom and placed her in the middle of them.

“I think she needs therapy Tony.” Bruce whispered.

“I know but on her application for the sweepstakes she said that she might not even confess the truth that it’s not for her.” Tony said as his fingers combed through her hair.

“well she needs to talk to someone we should ask Sam.”

“Okay let’s call him in the morning.”  


the next morning breakfast was filled with uncomfortable silence.

“hey babe you got some syrup on your cheek.” Clint pointed out.

“thanks” Gene mumbled out as she wiped her cheek.

“no not-ugh” Clint reached and tried to wipe her other cheek but his hands were slapped away.

“don’t touch me I got it, I'm not a goddamn child! I’m turning eighteen soon in case you forgot!” She snapped as she wiped away the syrup. Clint was just shocked from her outburst. Tony and Bruce watched cautiously, Bruce realizing that her boy problem was with Clint.

“Sorry” Clint said.

“S’fine “ she said hopping off her chair. “I’m gonna head out i’ll be back for dinner Maybe.”

“where are you going?” Bruce asked, it’s a Saturday and she had nothing planned

“Peters.” She said putting on her jacket, gloves, scarf, and backpack.

“I know you’re from California but doesn't that seem excessive?” Clint asked “its barely hitting the 60s this week.” Gene scowled at him before kissing Tony and Bruce on the cheek. She put on her headphones and started to play her 90s girl bands mix.

 

“what the hell was that about?” Clint asked.

“I don’t know you tell us?” Bruce said leaning on the back of his chair sipping his tea.

“what I don’t know!”

“well last night she said she couldn’t sleep because of boy trouble and not Peter.” Bruce turned to Tony “apparently Gene and Peter are very annoying siblings, so tell us what did you do?”

Clint didn't know what to say the only thing that popped in his head was him ‘cheating’ on her but she hasn’t been suspicious of them yet.

“it’s because Clint and Natasha are sleeping together.” Loki said walking in reading his book.

“what?!” Clint said falling out of his chair.

“you and Natashlie are doing the deed? While my baby and you are holding hands?!” Tony held up his finger to Clints face. “Yes I know we all know, and yes although we don’t want you guys together because you are an absolute ass, you still hurt her.”

“you are not a ass per say well sometimes it’s just the age thing really.”

“You just couldn’t have waited a few weeks huh” Tony said scoffing.

Clint was at a loss of words, he fucked up he knew it but still he wanted to go to bed with Natasha. Why?

Loki watched smirking happy that Clint was getting reprimanded for hurting Gene.  
  
“How did she find out?” Clint asked quietly.  
  
“We were supposed to meet up in your ‘nest’ yesterday, funniest thing i couldn’t make it but Gene did. The cat was up there too.”all color off of Clints face fade.  
  
“What did she see?” Tony asked.  
  
“Her and the cat had heard lewd sounds, truly what’s the word that the kids taught me? Pornographic and something about skin slapping? I dunno.” Loki said nonchalantly as possible, Clint eyes were wide. God how he had fucked up and usually Natasha is quiet but yesterday she wouldn’t stop making loud noises.  
  
“You mean that my kid that likes you heard you and red going at it?!”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“If you’re seeing the spysassian i don’t want you near my kid got it?” Bruce nodded agreeing with Tony.  
  
“Yeah okay.” he said sheepishly.

 

Stepping into the restroom in a mom and pops diner Gene called Strange.

“hello?”

“Strange can you portal me to the sanctum?”

“why are you hurt ?are you okay?”

“yeah I'm fine I just want to be somewhere else right now.”

“okay where are you send me a picture.” Gene hung up and sent Strange a photo of the bathroom and a portal opened up. She stepped in and was met with the warm air of the sanctum.

“last time okay cause portalling is not a game.” Stephen said as he walked down the stairs.

“yeah yeah”

“what brings you by anyways it’s Saturday?”

“I just wanted to relax.” She says as she hangs her jacket and scarf on the coat rack putting her gloves in her backpack. Okay but leave the window open cause I'm not going to get you if you get stuck out there.

“okay.” Gene walked up the stairs. “Don’t want to join?”

“later i’ll bring some food.”

“okay.” Gene walked into Stephens office and climbed on top of his desk opening the window to [the field of flowers](https://stan-sebastianstan.tumblr.com/image/179395997073). “Blue skidoo we can too.” stepping inside she was kissed by the sun. She kneeled down opening her bag pulling out her blanket, umbrella, book, and sunglasses. She sat down on the blanket and opened up her umbrella, sliding her sunglasses on her face.  
  
_ugh sad bitch hours_

she adjusted herself into a comfortable position and started to read Bushcraft 101 A Field Guide to the Art of Wilderness Survival, just in case Strange really did not come after her if she got stuck outside.

based on the people who have passed her by sometimes when she had been reading she say she was somewhere in Scotland.

She let out a content sigh as she put her AirPods on and started listening to Adele.

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win_

 

 _I can get over him but its not like I wasn’t looking either, Matt is cute his doe eyes and round nose._  
  
  
_  
_ But I set fire to the rain

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name,_

_Your name_

  
_Matt is a couple years older that Clint 27 years old if i remember correctly_  


 “Sam said he’ll come by in a few days to talk about baby.” Steve said walking into the lab.

“good good” Tony said typing furiously on the screen.

“what are you doing ?”Steve inquired

“every so often the tracker on Gene malfunctions and places her in Scotland or in Alaska.

“really?”

“yeah it weird because everything is right but it still shows her in Scotland.

“huh weird, you should consult shuri on that.” Steve offered

“yeah Maybe.”  
  


“I brought some supreme salads from trader joes, and cold apple juice.” Stephen said as he stepped through the window with Wong in tow.

“oh thank god I'm starving.”Gene said as she made grabby hands at Strange, he just chuckled and tossed her the apple juice as he and Wong sat on the blanket under the umbrella.

“what are you reading?” Wong asked. She showed him the cover and chuckled.

“what I have to prepared in case the Doc really leaves me out here.” She said.

“Eug I’d never leave out here.” She just shrugged and took a fork full of the salad into her mouth.

“who knows Maybe you will.”Stephen looked at Wong eyes sad and worry, he looked back at Gene.

“Eug I. Would. Never. I was just making a joke.” He said seriously his deep voice causing Gene to look up.

“of course.” She said giving him a bright smile, quickly looking down at her food.

“so what brought on this impromptu picnic?” Strange asked

“a boy but it’s okay because it’s already been solved I’ve been doing thinking and I’ve come up with a solution.” She said digging into her salad leaving it as that. The rest of the picnic was good until the dark clouds rode in and it started to pour.

  
  
“Eug i want to talk to you before you leave.” Strange said as Gene was putting on her coat.  
  
“Uh sure thing Boss.”she said as she strapped on her backpack. “Oh hey i was wondering when are we going to start doing magic?”  
  
“Soon, we’ll start with mediating first and work our way into physical.”  
  
“Okay, so what did you want to talk about chief?”  
  
“It’s about earlier, look i don’t know your history or what you’ve gone through but i wouldn’t just leave you out there you know that right i was only making a joke.”  
  
“Yeah sure i understand.”  
  
“Eugenia” Strange said grabbing her by the shoulder so she’d look at him. “As my protegee i have a responsibility to keep you safe and teach you. I would not put you in any harm.” he said  
seriously raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes i completely understand, you have a duty to protect me.” Strange nodded. “And you looove me.” she said wagging her finger at him making him scoff.  
  
“Love is a chemical reaction.” he said  
  
“Yeah but you caaaree about me, you said i was your protegee.” she said doing a little dancing backing up to the steps of the stairs.  
  
“Eugenia!” Strange shouted as she slipped backwards on the step.

“AHH” she screamed as she was caught by Levi. “oh my god jesus christ thanks levi.” the cloak patted her and went to sit on Stranges shoulders. “You caare” Gene said sing songy.  
  
“Well i didn't want a dead body in my sanctum of course i care.” he said smiling a bit.  
  
“Mmhmm im sureeee, anyways see you monday.”  
  
“Bye”  
  
  
  
  
After leaving the sanctum Gene left to the Parker’s residence _._ __  
__  
_Wasn’t_ _technically lying when i told Bruce i was going to Peters_  
  
“Wow that was the best sex i’ve ever had.” Gene said stepping out of the room.  
  
“Noice..wait thats aunt Mays room!” Peter exclaimed. Gene just winked behind her was May stepping out of the restroom. She slapped the back of Genes head.  
  
“Smettila” _stop that_ May said walking towards the kitchen as Gene rubbed the back of her head while Peter laughed at her expense.  
  
“So Gene what are you going to do for your birthday?” May asked as she started setting the plates for the take out because aunt May can not cook to save a life.  
  
“You told her.” Gene whisper shouted at Peter, he just shrugged.  
  
“Oh come i would’ve found out anyways.” she said waving her hand in the air.  
  
“Uh i don’t know what i am going to do for my birthday, i usually do nothing.”  
  
“We could have a party!” Peter exclaimed.  
  
“I’m not a big fan of parties, actually i’m not a fan of my birthday, i just don’t like how all the attention is on me.” Gene explained.  
  
“oh , well how about a sleepover!! Here!” Peter said jumping on his feet. “Ned, Mj, Flash, and Maybe Clint could come over. Kids only!”  
  
“No Clint but yes sleepover!” Gene answered.  
  
“No grown ups? I don’t know about that.” May said as she was dwelling over the idea.  
  
“Loki is invited too! He is technically a kid and plus he could guard us.”  
  
“No alcohol, no drugs, no cooking in case we set something on fire, boy and girls sleep at a distance, no loud music so that the neighbors don’t complain.”  
  
“And no unexpected guest, i don’t want someone i don’t know here okay!” Peter and Gene look at each other as they both said.  
  
“Yes aunt May.”  
  
“Okay well i’ll arrange a sleepover date with michael then for the 26th.” May said smirking.  
  
“Ew.” Peter and Gene said making gagging sounds.  
  
“Oh shut up and let’s eat.”  
  
  
  
  
“So what happened with Clint?” Peter asked as he swung his leg off the top bunk.  
  
“Well i caught him and nat going out it.” she said kicking the top bunk with her foot while she laid on the bottom bunk.  
  
“What no way! Dude im so sorry.”  
  
“Ugh tell me about it, i thankfully didn’t see them but unfortunately i heard them.” Peter let a gasp out.  
  
“Rip.”  
  
“I know Natasha was all like ‘oooohhh god Clint Clint Clint ohhhh uhhhh uuh’” Gene said mimicking the sounds Natasha was making. “God i want to be jared 19, cant hear.”  
  
“Press F the pay respects.”  
  
“F” they both said at the same time.  
  
“The worst part was the sound of they’re skin slapping together.” Gene shuddered at the thought.  
  
“So what are you going to do now?”  
  
“I don’t know but i took all of my stuff out of Clints nest so i never have to go back there. I’m going to be sitting for away from Clint during movie night. Also not going to go to him for cuddles.”  
  
“Damn son that sucks.”  
  
“It is what it is.”  
  
“So what you’re gonna widen your crush on Mr. Murdock?.” Gene climbed the top bunk and smiled widely at Peter.  
  
“You betcha.” she laid down next to him.  
  
“I would’ve thought he would stop fooling around with Nat when he started crushing on you.” he said as he moved around to give Gene more space.  
  
“Men only think with one head and its not the one on their shoulders.”  
  
“Hey!” Peter said. “Okay but true.”  
  
“You think when i turn eighteen he’ll stop?”  
  
“Gene no stop. Get over him he is fucking another woman while having feelings for you!.”  
  
“I know you’re right.”  
  
“God Mj would kick your ass for that.”  
  
  
  
Loki just finished the wall on Clint while nat and Clint were on the couch watching bourne identity.  
  
“Nat?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“We should stop seeing each other, permanently.”  
  
“What?” she said pausing the movie. Grabbing Loki’s attention.  
  
“Look i have feelings for Gene and the physical thing me and you have going on is hurting the chances of me and Gene being together.”  
  
“I have to go talk to wanda.” Natasha got up from the couch and walked off.  
  
“Nat!” Clint groaned.  
  
Loki sat there thinking of something impossible but possible he could be grasping at nothing but Maybe, just Maybe the witch was doing something to Clint. Its to much of a coincidence that after Loki put the last barrier in Clints mind that he suddenly to Natasha he doesn’t want her anymore. Maybe.  
  
“Clint why did you continue to sleep with the widow even after having feelings for Gene?” Loki asked curiously.  
  
“I don’t know i knew i had to stop but i couldn’t help myself and i know that’s such a shitty excuse but thats all i have. i know i’ve fucked up but now i’m trying to make it right. I just hope Gene isn’t to mad.”  
  
He continued “god how awful i should’ve never gotten in bed with Natasha when she came back fuck.”

“Quite interesting.” Loki up and left leaving Clint alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if its clear but Wanda and Natasha are definitely in cohoots, and yes Wanda was putting suggestions in clints head about sleeping with Gene. Loki knows this now.
> 
> will gene do therapy with sam? will Loki reveal what he knows? will it be too late for Clint and gene to get together ?hotel? trivago?
> 
> find out next time on Dragon Ball Z


	28. Pretty Womaned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt!
> 
> Gene gets pretty womaned Tony is not happy.
> 
> Tony and Gene fight.
> 
> Gene and Loki get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy 69000 words 69

“Gene, Gene breathe with me.” Matt said rubbing her back as she passed her panic attack.  
  
“Sorry.” she said embarrassed. “Haven't had one of those in a while”  
  
“Don't be, are you okay? You seemed on distracted today.” he said as slump on the gym mat. “Something going on?” her heartbeat speed up, as her head shifted his way. He thought she was about to have another panic attack but her breathing stayed the same. Whatever was on her mind clearly made her nervous.  
  
“Um, it's embarrassing.”  
  
“I'm sure it isn't.” he felt her sit up and scoot closer to him, it was his heartbeat that started to race now.  
  
“Can i.” she rested her hand on his knee. He heard her lick her lips. ”Nevermind.” she gets up to leave but he quickly grabs her wrist pulling her to him.  
  
“No tell me what you were going to say.” Matt is very aware of how close he is to Gene as is she.  
  
“I can.” she clears her throat and she begins again. “Can i-” the words die on her mouth as he brain starts to over think.  
  
_Just fucking ask him to kiss you dumbass._ _  
__  
_ She huffs.  
  
_Yeah but i've never kissed anyone_ she thinks reprimanding herself.  
  
“Im im gonna leave early today.” she says slipping away from him quickly.  
  
“Okay, see you next week-oh wait.” Gene stops and turns around to see Matt looking through his duffle bag.  
  
He tosses her a small box with a ribbon tied around it.  
  
“Don't open it until your birthday.” he said closing the bag.  
  
“Matt you didn't have to.” she starts.  
  
“No but i did.” he says smiling at her, he can hear how her heart rate picks up, it's just a temporary infatuation he tells himself and it's true, he knows it she knows it but still.  
  
“Well thanks.” she walks over to him and balances herself on his shoulders as she tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. She backs down after but keeps her hands on his shoulders. Breathing quietly and carefully.”Matt?”  
  
“Hmmm” he says looking lost in thoughts.  
  
“About earlier.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I wanted to asked if i could… if i could kiss you.”  
  
“Well you just did.” he says smirking. She huffs punching him lightly.  
  
“Jerk, but you know what i-” she is cut off as Matts lips press a quick sweet kiss on her lips well... on the top corner of her lips but that the best you could get with a blind man.  
  
**_More_**  is what Gene thinks of the warmth in those lips made her chase after him, after he pulled away.  
  
“See you next week.” he says moving away a small smile on his face.  
  
“Yeah okay” she says a little to fast. He lets out a chuckle as he hears her footsteps part and the door close.  
  
  
  
Iron maiden: suicide postponed  
  
Peter man: hey watup  
  
Iron maiden: so guess who just kissed me  
  
Peter man: omg Clint  
  
Iron maiden: guess again spider boy  
  
Peter man:   >: o mr. murdock!

Iron maiden: smart boy  
  
Peter man: do tell   
  
Peter man: wait no save it for the sleepover!   
  
Iron maiden: ugh but i want to spill the tea   
  
Peter man: very tmpting but no   
  
Peter man: tempting, please save the tea so excited!   
  
Iron maiden: fine whats a few more days   
  
  
  
Gene continued walking down the street slipping off her jacket, okay well Steves jacket but that's beside the point. She wrapped it around her hip and tucked her phone in the pocket of her sweats, okay Bruce's sweats but that's beside the point…. Or maybe it’s isn’t.   
  
Gene lifted her hydro flask up to her lips and drank it hastily not caring if water spilt down her neck and onto her already sweat damped tank top. Leaving Matts after a fighting session always makes her sweaty and thirsty. She smelt her armpits and they reeked she’d use deodorant but her skin is sensitive. She shoved the flask back in her beat up backpack.   
  
She walked for a couple of more streets until she saw in her opinion the most beautiful [victorian dress ever](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7f4a7795f6d2dd38f4deca4614995d0c/tumblr_phyugdThoi1xu0wuao1_500.jpg).   
  
_Perfect for halloween! I’ll just buy some heelys so it looks like i’m gliding!!_ _  
_ _  
_ A little bell rang as she pushed through the door of the shop called   **the victorian resistance.**   
  
Immediately walking in she felt embarrassed as she saw customers dressed to impress. They all looked at her way with judging eyes as they took in her disheveled form.   
  
Gene stepped aside and looked at the dress that was by the window looking at the price she thought expensive but nothing she can’t afford, just need to find the right size.   
  
Gene started to clench and unclench her fist, scratching her palms as she felt more and more anxious, feeling the stares of the people on her, she stuck out like a sore thumb.   
  
“May i help you?” a sales lady asked. She looked rigided but was very pretty for a middle aged woman. But i guess you’d have to if you’re working in a store that sells victorian dresses. Behind her Gene could make out other sales ladies about the same age.   
  
“um not right now i'm just looking.” the sales person smiles tightly and walks away to the other two ladies.   
  
“Do you have this in a size 10?” Gene ask as the three ladies who are walking towards her.   
  
“I don't think this is for you, it’s very costly.” the sales person from before said looking between Gene and the dress. Gene was taken back by the bluntness of Janice as her name tag said.   
  
“Well i didn't ask about the price i asked about the size.” Gene said feeling bold.   
  
“How much is this Hagatha?” Janice asked the shortest sales person.   
  
“It's very expensive.” Hagatha said in a condescending voice.   
  
_Fucking hags_ _  
_ _  
_ “It's very expensive.” Janice repeated.   
  
“Look i have money to spend in here” Gene said a little agitated. Her anxiety and anger not mixing in very well.   
  
“I don't think we have anything for you, you’re obviously in the wrong place.” Janice said, as Gene heard the customers by the lounging couches snickered her anger turned into humiliation.   
  
“Please leave”   
  
“I'm terribly sorry.” an unnamed sales person from behind her whispered.   
  
Feeling her stomach turn, Genes eyes dropped to the floor calling defeat before she cried in front of them she looked around and saw the laughing customers. She left and walked fast making sure her tears fell after leaving that fucking place.   
  
“Did i just get fucking pretty womaned?! Are you kidding me.” she said to herself as she paced back and forth in front of a newstand. At that moment her phone started ringing. She answered seeing it was Tony. she cleared her throat and spit before answering.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Hey baby girl are you okay?”   
  
“Yeah why?”   
  
“I don't know i just got this feeling that something was wrong and just wanted to make sure you were alright.” fighting back tears Gene blew out a trembling breathe. “bambi?” he said worryingly, using the nickname he had for her, because of how much she stuck by them like bambi did his mother.   
  
“Some ladys just embarrassed me in a store, they fucking pretty womaned me.” she said her voice sounding like she's choking on water. “All i wanted was a fucking dress for halloween, i had the money.” she sniffled. “The whole fucking store was laughing at me.” she choked out.   
“ i i i just felt so humiliated, papa please can you come pick me up i wanna go home.” she said openingly crying hiding her face in her elbow.   


“Yeah stay there, i'm actually in the city so i'll be there with Happy soon.” he said trying to cover his anger but Gene cringed from his voice straining from his clenched teeth.  
  
“Okay”  
  
“ **Happy**!” he yelled out before hanging up.  
  
Tony did not like one bit that his daughter was crying in public due to humiliation.  
  
It didn't take long for Tony to show up, before Gene could take a step Tony swung the door opened before Happy could open it for him. He marched right towards Gene and grabbed her by the hand tightly.  
  
“Which store?!” he demanded, Gene whimpered at his voice. “What store?” he asked softer but didn't relent his hold.. She pointed at the store with the maroon sign in renaissance type of writing “ **the victorian resistance** ”. He continued his march, with Gene doing a light jog to keep up with his as he dragged her along.  
  
It didn't take long until people realised it was Tony stark walking past them, they followed him as he was dragging Gene, cameras on them. Tony in such a rage not even noticing or just didn't care.  
  
The bells rung as he swung the doors open two fans with their phones out right behind them.  
  
Everyone in the store perks up at the sound of the bells ringing so roughly.  
  
Janice gets off the chair by the cash register and practically runs towards Tony.  
  
“Mr. Stark oh my what a pleasure, how can i be of assistance! Shopping for a girlfriend? Relative?” she ask eagerly. But then she sees Gene behind him, by this point Tony had let her go. “My god really Miss this is no place for you, please don't make me call the police i rather not embarrass you.” Tony eyes flare up with rage, but Janice doesn't seem to take notice.  
  
“What seems to be.the.problem.miss.” Tony spits out harshly.  
  
“I'm so sorry Mr. Stark, we only do business with those who will actually buy something, she was here earlier.” she says apologetically. “We can get her out of here as soon as possible.” she says still not noticing Tony's anger.  
  
Tony turns around seething with rage, any person watching could tell Tony was pissed off, god he had a fucking vein popping outta his neck.  
  
Tony chuckled hollowly. “Ma’am do you get paid off commission?” he asked scarly polite.  
  
“Why yes we do.” she said smiling. He turned around and faced Gene.  
  
“They all treat you like shit?”   
  
“Um no one of them actually apologized.”  
  
“Okay then!” Tony turned to face Janice again. “I’d like to buy a couple of dress for my daughter here.” he said grabbing Gene pulling her against him tightly. Janice's smile fell off her face, the other women in the store also lost their smirks. The people recording them snickered. “But i’d like to have someone else wait on me.” he turned to Gene. “Which one?” she pointed at the small, dainty Honey colored hair women in the back. “I’d like her to wait on me.”  
  
“i-I dont understand.” she said gaping, looking between Gene and Tony. “Certainly she isn’t your daughter.” she laughed breathlessly.  
  
“She most certainly is and i'd appreciate it if you showed her some respect before i use all the power i have to blacklist you from working anywhere.” he said calmly as if he was talking about grocery shopping.  
  
“Well Honey doesn’t wait, she the seamstress.” she said as a matter of factly.  
  
“Then i’ll leave bye.”  
  
“No wait! We can get her to serve you.” Hagatha said. “Honey!” she whisper shouted. Honey fast walked over. “Please help Mr. Stark and his daughter find a suitable dress.”  
  
“Yes, ms. johnson.” Honey said quietly, getting a closer look Gene realized that she was much younger than the other.  
  
Tony and Gene were escorted around the store, the tension was thick not to be cliche but you could cut that bitch with a knife. As more and more time passed Gene got more and more anxious. Everyone had took it upon themselves to follow them not so secretly. Tony didn't mind since he was in the public's eye since he was born but Gene couldn't stand she couldn't even pay attention to what Honey was saying. She was really sweet and quite clearly didn't belong with those witches. Anyways all Gene could listen to is the fast pulsing blood flow. Right now she just wanted to go home, crawl into bed and die.   
  
In the end they ended up buying [two dresses](https://66.media.tumblr.com/525a0426bfb1e18a40c805b6b29580c0/tumblr_phyuljEWVX1xu0wuao3_640.jpg), which resulted in a purchase of 1,200$ and a very under the table tip of 500$ to Honey. She had refused it at first but Tony convinced her that it was for all that she has to put up with which made her laugh.  
  
Leaving the store was hell, the paparazzi were all surrounding them flashing lights and asking questions from S.I stock to Tony’s love life to Gene’s love life.  
  
Tony just strode ahead carrying Genes bags in one hand and her hand in another. Gene kept her head down and turned she didn't feel like having pictures that reminded her of her shitty day.  
  
Reaching the town car Happy jumped out and opened the door for Tony, taking the bags from his hands and closing the door once Gene got in.   
  
They drove in silence halfway there until Tony started to get a feeling something was off with Gene.  
  
“Hey”  Gene was looking out the window watching the trees pass by lost in thought, eyebrows furrowed.. “Hello”  
  
“Huh” Gene said acknowledging him.  
  
“So um.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you okay, its just you seem a little uhhh.”  
  
“Agitated.” Happy chipped in.  
  
“Yeah agitated.”  
  
Gene just huffed in response. Happy sensing that he should remove himself from what’s about to happen, rolled up the tinted window behind his head giving them privacy.  
  
“Okay out with it.” Tony prodded. She just shook her head and looked away.  
  
Gene is a crier, thats why she’d make a terrible lawyer when she argues she crys.  
  
Tony heard a small sniffle.  
  
“Baby what’s wrong?” he said grabbing her leg so she’d face him.  
  
“I don't know if you've noticed but i have very bad social anxiety and we just stood in a store where i was humiliated for twenty minutes picking out dresses……. That was literal hell for me everyone was just staring at us.” she shouted a tear rolling off her cheek. “So yeah to say the least i’m agitated.” Tony sat their mouth opened, she had never yelled at him before.  
  
“I thought, i thought i was doing what was best.” he argued.  
  
“Yeah well you thought wrong.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“What!” she snapped. “I didn't ask you to fucking go in all righteous and shit and defend my honor i just wanted to go home BUT NO tenías que acer todo ‘soy Tony stark puta hacer bien por mi hija o de voy hacer tu vida una pinche joda!’.” she said mocking him in spanish. “For god sake the paparazzi was there, god it was humiliating, i practically jumping out of my skin! You don't know how shitty and fucking self conscious i felt!” Tony sat there just looking at her shocked. Rolling down the window Happy announced they were home.  
  
“And my day had started off pretty okay!” she said slamming the door shut while Tony just kept staring at the spot where she was sitting at.  
  
“Don’t worry, she’s teenager she’ll get over it.” Happy said, god i hope so Tony thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Gene entered the compound angrily. Stomping every time, breathing hard, tears streaming down her face. This got the attention of Thor, and Loki who were enjoying a day on the couch while the rest were out. (Steve and Bucky on a mission, Nat and Wanda in DC again, Bruce in the lab and Clint who knows)  
  
“What is upsetting her?” Thor asked Loki he just shrugged and got up to follow her.  
  
After leaving Tony walked in two bags in his hand, he looked so confused and guilty.  
  
He can admit he was in the wrong to do that, maybe he shouldn’t have force Gene back into that store just so he can sneer at the women who made her feel like shit, but they deserved it. But then again he made her feel even more shitty, _shit i fucked up._   
  


  
Loki entered Genes room on her shared floor with Steve and Bucky.   
  
Gene was on her bed crying, wrapped around a blanket.   
  
“Child what bothers you?” Loki said sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
“Shut the fuck up Loki we are practically the same age.” she said kicking him.   
  
“And yet you are the one who acts like a child.” she just started crying again. He sighed dramatically. He got up from his spot and went behind laying down. She turned over and gripped his shirt as she cried. He just held her, after a while her cries quiet down.   
  
“Loki” she said muffed through his shirt, he could feel her voice vibrate in his chest.   
  
“Yes?”  she sat straight up Loki following suit. She wiped her eyes and nose before turning to him.   
  
“Could you teach me how to kiss?” she asked maintaining eye contact with him.   
  
“How do you mean?” he inquired with a smirk.   
  
“I want you to teach me how to do everything...everything WITHIN THE RANGE OF KISSING.” she said making it clear to him.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“So when would you like to start?”   
  
“Now?”   
  
“Now it is.”   
  
And that's how Tony found Gene sitting in Loki’s lap devouring each other.   
  
A high pitch scream broke Loki and Gene out of their session. Gene looked at Tony who stood by the door eyes wide open, mouth open.   
  
“Close your mouth darling wouldn’t want to catch a fly in that tasty thing.” he said trying to add to the awkwardness between the father and daughter.   
  
Tony bags to the side, mouthing gaping staring between Gene and Loki, he let out incoherent babble pointing fingers.   
  
“Let's continue this some other time love.” he said kissing Gene, pulling away he wiped the mixed saliva off her mouth and walked out passed Tony, who still couldn’t form words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not a lokixofc story they are just friends helping each other out. 
> 
> and yes gene is so inexperienced and anxious/self conscious she wants to make sure she knows what to do next time she sees Matt.
> 
> also this is not a mattXofc story just a little electra will come back and gene and him part ways mutually not that there's even something they're. its basically friends with benefits?
> 
> translation:tenías que ser todo ‘soy Tony stark puta hacer bien por mi hija o de voy hacer tu vida una pinche joda!’
> 
> you just had "im Tony stark bitch do right by my daughter or ill make you life a bitch!'


	29. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooooo Tony and Gene after loki left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something cause thanksgiving is this week and I have stuff to do lol

*the beginning of the big time rush theme song starts*  
  
             ** _Oh oh ohhhh ohhhhh_  
  
  
  
** tony's face:   
  
  
genes face:  
  
  
  
tonys face:  
  
  
genes face:  
  
  
tonys face calling the rest of the dads about what he just saw:  
  
  
  
clints face from the ceiling vent:  
  
  
loki's face:  



	30. betrayal pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly I didn't even plan on making this chapter so angsty it was supposed to funny but oh well enjoy! happy thanksgiving to those in the US and happy Thursday not in the US.

“I’m sorry?” Gene said after Tony just stood there not moving, a blank face.

 

In that moment Steve, Bucky, and Bruce came running in.

 

“Tony what’s wrong?” Steve asked.

 

“What’s the emergency?” Bucky chimed in.

 

“Are you okay it sounded like you were crying over the phone!” asked Bruce worryingly.

 

“Baby? What’s wrong with Tony?” Steve said approaching her where she sat on the bed clutching a pillow.

 

“Um, I don’t know?” she grimaced, eluding the truth.

 

“You don’t know!?” Tony snapped breaking out of his haze. “I’ll show you what’s wrong with me!” Tony shouted. “FRIDAY playback to a minute before I came in.”

 

Eugenias eyes with huge, with understanding and a bit of anger. Just then Clint dropped down from the vent.

 

“What? What! Were they doing something?!” Bucky yelled pointing an accusing finger at Clint and Gene.

 

“Worse” is all Tony said as FRIDAY began to play back the security footage showing Gene sitting in Loki’s lap as their mouths engulfing each other.

 

Bucky let out a high pitch scream.  


Steve was just dumbfounded and a bit red.

 

Bruce was just surprised but okay with it.

 

Clint was looking anywhere but the holoscreen uncomfortably.

 

While Tony was just waiting for them to get with the program.

 

Gene was livid! Cameras in her fucking room!?!?!!!!! Sure she knew about the audio recording but cameras! Are you fucking kidding. Don’t forget that all her fucking dads just watched her make out with Loki!

 

“OUT!” she said throwing the pillow at the holoscreen and jumping off the bed. “OUT!” she said pushing Bucky but he just stood still using his strength not to be moved, she moved to Steve and he did the same.

 

“NO” Bucky growled.

 

“OUT!!” she screeched.

 

“Why were you fonduing with Loki!” Steve demanded.

 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” how do you explain to your dad that you were making out with Loki for experience ,,,in front of someone you like.

 

“Like hell you don’t.” Tony shouted.

 

“You guys.” Bruce pleaded.

 

“No babe, OUR daughter was just full on macking on the God of lies, WHO may I remind you tried to take over the earth!”

 

“You guys really need to get over that, he was under the sceptres control!”

 

“NO, this is where you zip it, the adults are talking” Tony snapped, making Gene recoil taking a step back as he stepped forward.

 

“What were you thinking? Are you crazy? This man is a thousand years old! He’s murdered! And you think you can just do this without consequence because you’re mad at me because of some stupid fucking dress?!” Tony yelled.

 

He didn’t falter his steps walking towards Gene as she stumbled back, she had never seen this side to Tony and it scared her.

 

Her heart rate picked up the super soldiers noticed, her hands were trembling.

 

Tony reached and grabbed her wrist in an attempt to pull her closer to him not realizing how his grip was hurting her.

 

“Let me go!” she shouted using her free hand to try and push away Tony. Memories of her biological father came raining down. “Let me fucking Go!” and Tony did shoving her on accident in the processing making her fall on her butt hitting her back against the dresser hard.

 

Everyone stared wide eyed, at a lost. Tony eyes were immediately filled with regret and guilt the anger washed away, while Genes were full of fear.

 

“Bambi I-”

 

Without another thought Gene quickly reached for her backpack and ran past the men in her room.

 

“What did I do?” Tony asked rhetorically.

 

“Go after her dumbasses!” Clint shouted angrily.

 

With that the men left running out trying to locate Gene and make things right.

 

After Gene ran out the room she pulled out her phone, tears blurring her vision. She dialed the only person she could trust right now.

 

“Eugenia?”

 

“please, please” she said sobbing. “Portal me to the sanctum right now please.”

 

“You know what to do.” he said. She ran out of the compound and into the forest. She stopped and threw up on a nearby tree, taking a picture of the surrounding trees, she sent the picture to Stephen. As she waited for that quick second in a fit of rage and betrayal she yanked the necklace Tony had gifted her, making her feel like she was choking, throwing it next to the tree.

  
When she saw the familiar orange sparking circle she dropped her phone and ran inside. Landing on her knees, continuing to as she gasped for air while she cried and tried to pass her panic attack.

 

Within seconds a pair of hands were on her shoulders, making her flinch at the touch. The hands were immediately retracted.

 

She threw up again, her chest felt like the Hulk was sitting on it.  
  
Gently she felt something wrap themselves around her. Her eyes were shut tight, and she couldn’t really make out what Stephen or Wong were trying to say just bits and pieces. But as more and more time passed she started to hear their voice, at first it sounded like they were underwater, then if they were really far apart until she could hear them closely.

 

“And I said ‘ Dormammu i’ve come to bargain.. “ Stephen stopped his storytelling as he saw Gene coming back. “Hey, here drink this� he said placing a glass of orange juice in front of her, trying not to trigger her.

 

She hastily drank it grimacing at the taste of her own bile. She was still trembling a bit but not as much.

“What do you mean you can’t find her” Tony said hysterically paced around the common room.

 

“She left her necklace and phone by a tree with throw up on it.”

 

In that moment Tony really felt like shit, he was just like his father he thought.

 

Bruce sensing his lovers distress went wrap himself around him, trying to calm him down before he worked himself into a panic attack.

 

Thor and Loki choose that moment to walk in. Bucky immediately charging after Loki.

 

“You did this!” he blamed.

 

Thor quickly stepped in front of his brother, making Bucky falter his steps.

 

“Whatever Loki has done i’m sure we can work out.” the blonde God said.

 

“Why were you evening kissing her!” Steve asked angrily.

 

Thor gave Loki a look that could kill but he just waved it off.

 

“She merely asked me to teach her how to kiss and i agreed.” he said nonchalantly. “I was just helping her out after i found her crying on her bed.”

 

The dads faces just said ‘oh shit.

 

Loki just smirked and asked. “You fools what have you done?”

 

Clint just looked furious and jealous at the mention of kissing Gene.

 

“Where is she?” Thor asked. “I’d just like to make sure Loki didn’t do anything discourteous.”

 

“We don’t know.” Tony Admitted brokenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this shit show is over, and then Genes sleepover, im deaging Gene for a chapter or to thanks to loki oh and brucie! a certain dead man, eye patch pirate, and supposedly prisoner will be revealed too.


	31. Returning home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talks are had but not finished

“Yeah and then he kind of pushed me back on accident and I got some not so good memories of my dad- my biological dad.” Eugenia finished telling Stephen on his lounging chair.

“Hmm yes I see quite distressing, and your biological dad?”

“I dunno dead somewhere.”

“I’m assuming he left your family.”

“Yes sir.” 

“....”

“I think I should be getting back home before they send a chopper after me.... or maybe not last time I was lost for a good three days and they never called the police BUT they were making their own investigation.” 

“You were missing for days and they never contacted the authorities.” He said after studying her closely.

“Yeah, also during that time I was jumped by like five dudes and I was stabbed.” She said pulling her shirt down to show him her scar on her shoulder “I was saved by the guy who brought me to his house and stitched it up for me OH I also broke my nose and he reset it.”

Stephen just looked at her processing her words, she didn’t seem to notice his concerned looks.

“He gave me food, pain killers, ohhh and 500$ cash to get home. Swell dude I got in a cab with these really sweet old man Mr. lee” she said looking  reminiscent. “I got home to see them going over plans on how to find me and they called in the big guns.”

“I’m sorry but who are your guardians, you mention dads plural earlier.” He asked curiously he didn’t really ask for a family background check when he asked her to be his assistant.

*cough* protege

Yes * rolls eyes* protege

“Tony Stark formally adopted me, but Steve, Bucky, and Bruce are also like my dads!” She exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, Tony Stark and Avengers?”

“Well yeah.... I thought you knew I was in the news for a couples of weeks and I’m still on some tabloids?”

“I don’t keep up with celebrity gossip, but you don’t look umm...” 

“What?”

“Nothing I mean you don’t flaunt it. Some teens in your place would be shouting from the rooftops that you’re Tony Stark's daughter, no?”

“Well I suppose some yeah but I don’t Gain anything from spreading that right. Plus people know my face was plastered on tabloids flying with rumors, god people are so desperate for anything they even reached and accused me of being his sugar baby!” she cried out. “The only rumor that i've let fly is that Tony Stark is my real dad but he didn't want people to think he knocked some woman up some years ago, i never shut those down.”   
  
“How do you deal with the press? I know they can be annoying and persistent.”   
  
“I just state things their companies have done, tmz, pap, buzzfeed, fox sometimes i just call them out,  never goes into the news. The perfect repellant.”   
  
“Clever.”   
  
“Uh-huh, so can i leave now.”   
  
“Don't you mean can you portal me because you aren't being forced to be here.” Eugenia just rolled her eyes. “ where to madam?” he said getting off his chair and offering his shaky hand, she scoffed but gently grabbed his hand.   
  
“Home.” she said smiling.   
  
Around 2 in the morning Gene was dropped onto Tony and Bruce's bed unceremonious landing on what she presumed to be two grown males telling from the lumps underneath her and the groans. 

  
Quickly kicking off her shoes and throwing her backpack off she got under the covers.    
  
“Baby?” Bruce grumbled.   
  
“Hey daddy-o.” she said turning towards him giving him a quick peck on his forehead.   
  
“Mhph how’d it go with Dr. Strange?” Tony asked turning to spoon her. She made a noise that sounded like something between a squawk and a choke.   
  
“I thought, how- he called you?”    
  
“Yeah of course, everytime  you leave his place.” Bruce said brushing a strand of hair away from her face. “You forgot your glasses when you left, you didn’t cross any street blindly right.”   
  
“I thought he didn’t know you guys! I feel the utmost betrayed.” she said faux hurt clutching her heart.

  
“What you thought we didn’t know where you spent your days.” she grumbled a ‘no’ .   
  
“So are we going to talk about earlier?”   
  
It was quite for a considerable amount of time, until the science dads heard a soft sniffle.   
  


“Im sorry, im sorry.” Gene started sobbing soon after, clinging onto Bruce burying her face in his chest.   
  
“Hey sh sh sh sh, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Tony told her as Bruce petted her head. “If anything im sorry, i crossed the line i shouldn’t have lost my temper and touched you like that. I-I-I monumentally screwed up, you had every right to run away.” this just made her cry harder.   
  
“Hey Tony dont talk like that, we all acted out of range, well not me because i know when not to get involve into my kids love life.” he said poking her stomach, getting a wet chuckle.   
  
“S’not my love life if i don’t want to date loki.” she said sniffling.   
  
“Yeah, he explained to us after you left. Im sorry i freaked out because-because, well because he’s loki!”   
  
“Tony” Bruce warned.   
  
“Sorry, sorry its just, yeah he’s loki! But-”   
  
“Can we forget about it all, please.” Gene said groaning in embarrassment.   
  
“Eugenia.” Bruce started, sighing. “We want you to talk to Sam….. about your nightmares.” there was a pregnant pause before Gene sighed.   
  
“No”   
  
“Bha- why not” Tony said tongue tied, she never said no.   
  
“Because i don't want to pour my feelings out like im some broken person.” she huffed untangling herself from them. “I don't need therapy or whatever, my life's been fine the worst thing i could complain about is maybe the fact that my mother gave me away for 40,000$.” finishing that statement she got off the bed and walked towards the door.   
  
“Honey where are you going?”    
  
“my room.”   
  
  
  
  
And she did, walking away from her dads room she went straight to her room, slammed the door but catching it before it closed because she didn't want to wake anyone up. She groaned and hopped into bed snuggling under the sheets.   
  
“Bruce.” Tony said sighing.   
  
“We’ll try tomorrow when she has had her sleep okay.” Bruce said kissing the top of Tonys head.   
  
“Bruce..”    
  
“Tony come let's discuss this in the morning.”   
  
“Alright.”   
  
  
When Gene woke up she was not alone. She felt two bulky bodies on both her sides, and a cold arm draped across her stomach.   
  
“Morning sweetheart.” Steve said, once she finally opened her eyes coming face to face with the blond super soldier.   
  
“Morning, pops.” she replied with a kiss to his forehead which he returned. Tucking her head underneath his chin. They stayed like that for a while, Gene basking in his warmth, Steve counting her heartbeats.   
  
“You guys are so horrible, why are my two favorite people in the world morning people.” Bucky said grogley.   
  
“Morning.” Gene said turning around giving Bucky a kiss on his cheek. Bucky beamed at her kiss suddenly waking up like he’s been up for hours.   
  
“I missed you yesterday kiddo.” he said said tickling her.

  
“Yeah? Me too.” she said in between laughs. Steve joined in, she quickly got Bucky on his weak spot behind his ear, oh how he hated that spot because they’d tease him about looking like a puppy.   
  
After a while they stopped out of breath.   
  
“Baby we’re sorry for yesterday, we crossed the line.” Steve started.   
  
“Yeah we had no right to brate you like that.” Bucky continued. “Especially with Clint there.” this cause Gene to groan.   
  
“Please don’t-wait wait wait wait.” she said sitting up right. “Hold on a damn second! Oh my god.” she said getting off the bed and running out, and up the elevator to Tony's floor.   
  
Not caring if they were sleeping or not she had just remember something vital.   
  
“You have cameras in my fucking room?!” she shouted when she enter Bruce and Tony's bedroom. Making both men jerk awake. “Why do you have cameras in my room?” she asked angrily jumping on the bed and landing on Tonys stomach receiving a omph from said man.   
  
“Security reasons its in all the rooms and places.” Tony said rushed out a little high pitched.   
  
“Like if someone kidnapped you in your room we’d have video evidence of who it was.” Bruce finished off for Tony.   
  
“I see your reasoning but i don't like it.” she said after a beat eventually just climbed off Tony and went to  lay on top of Bruce's chest. “Also i'm not going to therapy or to go talk about my problems.” Bruce wrapped his arms around her.   
  
“My father used to hit me and my mom when i was young, one day my father killed my mom right in front of me when i was five, he went to jail, and i went into the system, i promised myself i'd never be like my father and be violent.” Bruce said quietly. “I never went to a therapist about my problems i kept all my anger pent up.” he heard her sniffle. “One day i was working on a serum like the one Steve has but with gamma radiation, it went wrong and resulted in hulk, my other side all my pent up anger got turned into him, nearly killed me.”   
  
“Why are you telling me this?” Gene questioned.   
  
“Because i don’t want your problems to turn you into a monster.” Gene tensed, in the softest voice she whispered.   
  
“I think i already have.” she said trembling.   
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanna cry about how shitty this chapter is because I literally haven't updated in a month and I just came up with a filler.
> 
> sorry for late late late chapter promise to do better in the future.


	32. My apologies enjoy a new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize for not updating for the past month or two yikes I’m putting up two more chapters after this one so keep a look out:)

The four dadvengers sat on Steve, Buckys, and Genes shared floor. All asked to meet here per the request of Gene.   
  
Bruce and Tony had been relieved yet nervous when friday told them that Gene wanted to talk to them.   
  
After what happened yesterday morning, how she had been convinced she was a monster. Bruce and Tony were speechless and before they could even tell her otherwise she was sound asleep, probably exhausted from the emotional toll of that day.   
  
And now here were four avengers nervous of what a seventeen year old would want to tell or ask them, not even hydra or anything else has ever made them feel this way.   
  
They had been called in by Gene but yet she wasn't even here. She had the upper hand she was in control of the situation Tony thought, damn her and May Parker. Ever since she had been spending time with the women she had become more confident in herself, and he isn't complaining its doing her some good to have both positive male and female role models in her life, but when May had gotten her a book and how to assert dominance within herself and with the public it was hell. When she’d ask to go somewhere and the answer was no she made her stance, pointed out facts, and left no room for argument, that was how she had convinced them to let her have a male and female sleepover at the Parkers without adult supervision and she even convinced them to let her bring Loki! God she was good and he was damn proud to be able to call her his daughter.   
  
Inviting someone to a meeting and arriving after them was something they talked about in the book because Pepper and her were discussing it and she said that was a very powerful intimidating tactic because you leave them in internal turmoil about why or what they’ve done to get asked to talk to you.   
  
God the women in his life were scary but he liked that cause they were also strong and resilient.   
  
The others were just thinking the same all in deep thought that they didn't even hear the elevator doors open and closed what brought them back was the sound of a spoon hitting the floor all heads turned towards the sound, revealing Gene holding a platter of food and looking guilty.   
  
“Oh snap am i late to my own meeting?”   
  
Or not Tony thought, yeah this seems more like her.   
  
“Just a bit” Bruce said with a smile.   
  
“Sorry, i guess i didn't notice the time.”   
  
“Its alright.” Steve said offering her a seat next to him, she politely declined and opted to seat in front of them.   
  
“I'll be willing to forgive you as long as i get a bit of that waffle.” Bucky said with a serious look.   
  
“Of course.” she said pushing the plate in front of him, the serious look was gone in a instant replaced by a dopey grin.   
  
“Yes i think i can forgive you if get some blueberries.” Tony said crossing his arms together. Gene just gave him a smile showing her buck teeth.   
  
“Go ahead, dad, pops? Would you like some?”    
  
“No thank you.” Bruce said with a kind smile, Steve nodded.   
  
After Bucky and Tony ate their fill and pushed the plate back to Gene, she got into her food half way she looked up and gave kind of a serious look which reminded the guys why they were there in the first place, she need to discuss something rather serious.   
  
“So i've asked you all here because, i've decided with some push that i'll go to therapy or whatever.” this brought a smile to everyone's face but by her tone they could tell that's not all she had to say, they didn't say anything just letting her have space to continued. “Therapy is supposed to help you, with inside problems right.” she said pointing at her head, they nodded. “I feel like in order for therapy to help i’d need to talk about issues that i guess ‘bring me down’, and with that….look i really do wanna get better..” she stopped and looked like she was overworking her brain.   
  
“Hey doll, its alright we don’t mind not knowing, you can take your time.” Bucky said reaching to grab her and hand giving it a squeeze.   
  
“You don't have to go into therapy right away.” Bruce added.   
  
“Its just.” and now the guys can see the tears brimming.   
  
“Sweetheart.” Steve says getting up from his seat to sit next to her, she leans into his touch as he rubs her back.   
  
“I'm just so tired, of nightmares, of a little voice nagging at me in my head, i just want to be normal.” she’s sobbing quietly, gasping with every word, Tony goes to her other sides and lets his head hang on her shoulder as he holds her hand. “ i did something bad, really bad.”   
  
“Shh, shh, its okay.”   
  
“No it not.” she said pulling away from their touch and standing off to the side by herself, wrapping her arms around herself.   
  
“Gene, baby we know… we know.” Tony said trying to get near her without making her nervous. “About your  biological dad, about paco and miklo, we know.” she stopped crying and looked dead straight at Tony, then to the rest all nodding their heads. “We know what happened, what he did, we know it was self defence and we know about the dirty cop, we know you didn't have a choice.”   
  
“You didn’t have a choice, we don’t care, we still care about you.” added Bucky.   
  
“Its okay.” Steve said.   
  


“No, no you dont know.” she said yelling. “I killed him! I killed my dad! I-I-I oh god.” Bruce swept her in a hug, holding her up since her knees weren’t helping her stand.   
  
“Its okay, you’re not a monster, he was.” he whispered in her ear. After a minute or two her cries died down.   
  
“How?” she said.   
  
“What?”   
  


“How do you know what i did, how do you know about miklo, how?!” she demanded. Bucky didn’t know how to answer, Tony couldn’t look her in the eye, and Bruce just hugged her.   
  
“When you came back from when you were missing, and you wanted to be put asleep for the shots…. Wanda, she.. Inside your mind she opened a sealed memory, it was of you and your dad, when he tried to, you know.”   
  
“Oh god.” she said burying her head in her hands. “Who else knows?”    
  
“Everyone who was there.” Bucky answered. She sobbed into Bruce and he held her tight telling her it's alright.   
  
“There's something else.” she said separating herself from Bruce.   
  
“Gene you don’t need to tell us.” Tony said.   
  
“No i don't but i want to.”   
  
“Okay then.”    
  
“I- after that, after miklos funeral paco left, he left me and i ended up with bad influences. I started to become the person i had promised miklo i wouldn't become. I’d shoplift, vandalise, and skipped  school, with some kids from my neighborhood. They-  **I** did drugs, and not the easy kind, i did some bad shit okay.” she said enveloping her hand with Bruces, she need reassurance right now and physical contact. “I wasn’t handling my mom coming back good, or what i had done, or that paco left.”   
  
Steve couldn’t believe it, he wasn't judging her but she was barely a pre-teen when this happened. God he wanted punch paco in the fucking face, Tony better look for this asshole so we can have a chat.   
  
“I lied, i didn’t learn sign language because of a deaf school nearby, a man in the neighborhood Mr. J taught it to me because when he met me i was a selective mute, i became mute after paco left, i met mr. j when i was 12.”   
  
For two years she was a selective mute, a delinquent and drug user. He sure as hell going to look paco up after this.   
  
“That's good honey, you can tell sam all about this, it’ll help.” Bruce said kissing her cheek. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” she breathed in deeply. “I love all of you guys i'm so damn grateful and happy for you guys, i love you.”   
  



	33. Settling things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s texting in here

  
Eugenia had a scheduled appointment with Sam to start therapy after her birthday. Which was coming up soon, Peter had promised to take care of everything for the sleepover, to which Mj promised to watch over him.    
  
Peter, Mj, Flash, Ned, and Loki were all going to come over for it. She would’ve invited Clint but she kind of shading him right now, but she wants to hang out with him. 

 

Yes she misses him. His big arms wrapped around her, the sound of his voice, his smile, his hearing aids, his deaf accent,she loved how content he’d feel when he laid a top of her with a the soft sigh. She felt so warm and safe in his embrace and she really wants to go be with him, but she ain’t going to apologize for nothing!  he can come to her,  it’s all his stupid dumb fault anyways.

 

If he didn’t man up and come to her, it’s no skin off my back. Honestly she doesn’t need a relationship right now, and if she did she could be with Loki if she wanted but truthfully she’d rather be with Clint that stupid guy. 

 

_ ‘Damn it this is so childish  _

 

_ ‘Love is stupid _ .

 

**_‘Love_ ** _?! Wait do I love him?! oh my god I think I do. I’m too young, i haven’t even experience much of life. _ __  
__  
Gene fell back on the couch dramatically, sighing loudly.   
  
“What troubles you little one.” loki asked not looking away from his book.   
  
“How do you know when you’re in love?” this cause loki to put down his book.   
  
“Don’t tell me you think you love that idiotic man child, you’re just a child how can you know what love is, you’ve never had it in your life” he sneered.   
  
“What is your damage dude, why do you do this?! Why do you always have to be such a dick!” she huffed and walked out of the common room.   
  
This had happened three times already, loki and Gene got along super well, more than the dadvengers would have liked but they couldn’t do anything about it. The first he acted out was when peter had brought something up about the battle of new york. The other times were because of something Gene had said.   
  
She wanted to scream at him, yell at him, cry but didn’t she just stormed off elsewhere, that ended up being Mjs house.   
  
She didn’t even question her unannounced visit just let her come in and chill in silence in the backyard.   
  
“so like not that I don’t want you here but what are you doing here?” Mj asked after she finished her book. 

 

“What is love?”

 

“A chemical reaction” she deadpanned.

 

“Mj I’m serious!”

 

“What is this about Clint? Look isn’t he 24? Your 17-“

 

“18 in a few days!” Gene interrupted, Mj ignored her.

 

“I feel like you shouldn’t limit yourself to one person right now. You’ve never dated anyone before him, if you go out with him right now then he’ll be everything you know.” 

 

“And what’s so wrong with that?” 

 

“Look all I’m saying is date around, see other people, have other relationships before you get with Clint, i mean it’s bound to happen, everyone sees you too together and they can see it, but genie you’re young, what if one day you and Clint break it off? Huh, and you don’t know what to do because you had never been with yourself meaning Clint goes to another chick or Natasha. What will you do then?”

 

“Mj, I want him to be my first everything, I want to have that special place in my heart.” Mj got off her side of the couch and crouched in front of gene patting her knee.

 

“Baby if you truly feel like this about him, then he’ll be your last and I think that’s more important than being your first.” She finished with an awkward smile.

 

“Wow that was profound.”

 

“Shut up” Mj said laughing getting back to sit on the couch. “Is that all?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks Mj”

  
  
  
  


**Clint POV?**

 

_ Michelle :hey birdbrain, let Gene have time, if you really love her then  _ **_wait for her._ **

 

**Earlier**

 

_ Michelle: what did you do to her? Why is she sulking? _

 

_ Clint: what me? I haven’t done anything, I haven’t seen her since you know when. _

 

_ Michelle: well she’s upset or brooding  _

 

_ Clint: She knows about me and Tasha…. _

 

_ Michelle: we all did _

 

_ Clint: no but she caught me and her in a compromising position? _

 

_ That’s why she went off to Loki to do what they did. _

 

_ Michelle: you dumbass but she could’ve been with Loki for something else not everything a woman does is for a man _

 

_ Clint: you’re right sorry. _

 

_ Michelle: why were you with Natasha? I mean if you claim you “love” gene. _

 

_ Clint I do! I.. I love her but I can’t explain it, I knew I loved gene and I had promised to wait for her, for when she turned 18 but when Natasha came back I just sort of I don’t know!? Okay I don’t have an excuse I just fuckinh wanted to fuck is that what you want to hear?!! _

 

_ Michelle:......(this is me being unimpressed)  _

 

_ Michelle: you know she has someone on the side right?  _

 

_ Clint: what _

_ Michelle: gene has a dude on the side, and it’s not Loki. I’d get your shit together man and figure yourself out _

 

_ Clint: ok _

 

**Now**

 

_ Michelle: give her space while you figure yourself out, and if she dates or sees someone else don’t stress  _

 

_ Clint: what are you talking about _

 

_ Michelle: I told her to date around before she settled with you _

 

_ Clint: what why?! _

 

_ Michelle: one because she can, two because she’s young she needs to feel around dating and three because you have 5 years of experience to her _

 

_ Clint: but I could teach her _

 

_ Michelle: you don’t want her to wake up and regret not putting herself out there when you two are putting your kids to sleep _

 

_ Michelle: don’t worry you may not be her first but you’ll be her last and that’s what counts right. _

 

_ Clint: right, thanks Michelle _

 

_ Michelle: and while she’s at this figure out what you want okay just let her be, she’ll come to you when she’s ready. _

  
  


_ Clint _ : _ wow deep _

  
  



	34. Trillions

“Doctor, have you ever been in love?”

 

“Strange?”

 

“Stephen?”

 

“Doctor Stephen Strange!”

 

“Eugenia you have to concentrate.” He said with a stern voice.

 

Currently they were sitting on the floor legs crossed, tea in front of them, eyes closed, trying to mediate.

 

“Just answer the question, please” she said slurping the tea. Stephen opened one eye.

 

“I guess it’s futile to ignore you.” Gene nodded with a dopey smile. “ yes I’ve been in love, to a woman named Christine. We met at med school, and started to date during our residency well into well two years ago.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I was more invested in my job”

 

“Oh”

 

“Why do you ask”

 

“She’s in love” Wong shouted from where ever he was in the sanctum.

 

“Shut up Wong! But yeah he’s right.”

 

“I see, and how do you know you’re in love?”

 

“That why I’m asking you to know if what I feel is love.”

 

“Love is a very complicated thing, there’s no right answer. There’s infatuation and love.”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“The difference is was it love at first sight or did you gradually like them?”

 

“I mean I liked him right away but the feeling intensified, is that love?”

 

“I think you know the answer.” He answered with a wrinkled smile. “ Okay now back to your mind palace.”

 

“Okie dokie”

  
............  
  
**after gene left**  
  
"are you not going to warn her?" Wong said seriously placing a plate in front of Stephen.  
  
"I can not interfere, as much as I want to I can't." Wong looked at him unimpressed. "I know but the fate of the world- universe rest in her hands, im teaching her things that she might use but thats as much as I can interfere."  
  
"do you regret it?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"do you regret looking into her future." after a long tense silence, Strange answered.  
  
"No." Wong just sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.   
  
............

 

“Where’s May?”

 

“She got called in an all hands on deck situation, a lot of people coming in with the flu today and yesterday.”

 

“Damn, that’s horrible”

 

“Yeah I know, I just know she’s gonna be dead tired when she comes back, I’m glad she gets to rest this weekend and relax.”

 

“Yeah with her boyfriend” Gene said singsongy.

 

“Yeah and we get the apartment to ourselves no adult supervision just us teens.”

 

“Yeah I’m actually looking forward to seeing what you’ve come up with. Thanks peter you’re the best bro ever.”

 

“No problem sis.” Peter coughed loudly. “So I heard someone was caught making out with somebody?” Gene groaned.

 

“Can’t we eat our Thai in peace pleathe.”

 

“Nuh uh you tell me the details now, hows kissing a god?”

 

“I’m not discussing this peter” gene said throwing a rice ball at his head.

 

“Oh come on, for your bro”

 

“Why do you wanna know so badly.”

 

“Because Mr.Stark looked so traumatized! Please please please please-“

 

“ALL RIGHT!”

 

“Yes!” Peter threw a fist in the air.

 

…….

 

“That’s it?” Peter said disappointment clear in his voice.

 

“Yeah, what did you expect?”

 

“I dunno something more graphic by the way Mr. Stark looked.”  

 

“Bruh he just saw his kid making out with a 1,000 year old god who took over- tried to take over New York well the world, I’d say it’s what he was thinking about.”

 

“Valid point.”

 

“Yup, so is flash gonna end up coming?”

 

“Yeah he’s gonna get back from California tomorrow the heart attack his grandma had was just a false but his parents want to move her over here so they are closer.”

 

“That’s good, so what did you plan for the sleepover.”

 

“Well, we are gonna meet up here and then get dressed to go out and try to hit up party’s”

 

“Party’s? I don’t know peter I’m not really that type of girl, I feel like it’s not your scene either.”

 

“Trust me when you I say you won’t regret it, Mj and flash said they’re  gonna be drinking. I’m going to be sober to watch over y’all and mainly because my metabolism goes through the alcohol quickly and I can’t get drunk. So you’re free to drink too I’m going to be driving and filming everything for YouTube.”

 

_Beep_

 

“Oh my god”

 

“What?!”

 

“Look!” Peter shoved his phone in genes face.

 

**_Stark Industries enters trillions_ **

 

“Oh my god no way!” Gene took out her phone and quickly called Pepper.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"Pepper! I just saw the article! SI is worth trillions now?!"

 

_"Yes Eugenia got the call from the board five minutes ago, I’m going over to the compound to celebrate with your father. Will you be there?"_

 

"Of course! Oh wow Pepper congratulations!"

 

_"Thank you Gene."_

 

"Bye!"

 

**"Bye Ms. Potts!"**

 

_"Bye Eugenia, bye Peter"_

 

“Hey I’m going to head over home you coming?”

 

“No, Neds coming over to finish the lego hogwarts castle”

 

“Well you guys have fun with that and tell Ned I said hi.”  Gene said picking up her backpack.

 

“Okay bye”

 

“Bye”

 

……..

Gene arrived at the compound, carrying two dozen red roses.

 

“Good evening, Miss. Paz.” Vision said from somewhere.

 

“Vis? Where are you”

 

“Oh my apologies, I am Jarvis Mr. Starks-“

 

“Your his first A.I.! I know who you are, an honor meeting you! Wait where’s Friday?”

 

“Still here baby.” The familiar Irish A.I. said.

 

“Hey you.”

 

“Hey dad, is Pepper here yet?!” She said standing on her tippy toes to reach and give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Yeah, she’s in there celebrating with Tony and Rhodey. A big accomplishment huh”

 

”Yeah oh my god, it’s so freaking awesome like such a big accomplishment.”  

 

Bruce lifted both hands to cup Genes face. “You know I’m proud of you too.”

 

Gene chuckled nervously. “Me? What did I do? I haven’t done anything”

 

”I just am, okay know that I love you.”

 

”alright, well I’m going to go change and after go congratulate Pepper and Dad.”

 

”Okay you do that baby.” He said with a kind smile kissing her on the forehead before leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover/ Rager next chapter it’s gonna be some project x shit with a fucking awesome playlist


	35. yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter but a question/update

I was recently re reading   this fic and I am displeased over it   
I am either going to continue the story the way it is   
or rewrite it   
please tell me what you guys think if you choose to continue a new chapter will be up by Thursday   
  
tbh re writing would take a month tops basically the same story line with a few changes and   
no cringy noob writing seeing as how this was my first work on here lol   
please please comment or else imma just rewrite it lol


	36. 18th Birthday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all can hate me I deserve it, haven't updated int like three months, making promises of getting a chapter up in a certain day smh. 
> 
> but tbh college is hard uwu ;( lmao last week was my finals and I was stress tm lol but im still passing all my class so :)
> 
> also im a little bitch for leaving you guys hanging like this 
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is supposed to be a youtube video tbh also im debating to whether put in comments of people you know like reacting to the video.
> 
> also flash in this au is redeemed

**Youtube**

 

**Eugenias 18 birthday Part 1**

 

**Peter Parker** **subscribe**

 

“Dudes, today is something monumental, a special day! Mr. Stark hey how are you doing! Thanks for letting me come in early!” Peter says zooming into Tony drinking a bowl of coffee by the sink. “Uhhhh”

“All the cups are dirty.” is all he says before he turns, his back to Peter. The camera then pans to Clint drinking straight out the coffee pot.

“What he said.”

“Uh huh, so is she up yet?”

“Pete it’s 7:03 in the morning.”

“So no.” Clint nods. “Okay”

Cut to 

Peters is zooming in the camera in front of the mirror, throwing up the peace sign before talking.

“Hey, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Guess what today is?” he zooms back out and begins to walk away from the mirror in the hallway. He approaches a door that says, ‘ Death is imminent to those who trespass.’ “Dramatic much” he whispers into the camera.

He opens the door quietly and slowly. Soon he’s approaching a bed with a  someone sleeping in it. Setting the camera on the dresser positioned at the bed, he walks to the edge of the bed and gives the camera a thumbs up. Next thing you see is him backing away a couple of feet, then running at full speed and jumping onto the bed. Moaning and groaning can be heard from under the covers as Peter jumps up and down on the bed screaming. 

“Happy Birthday Gene!”

“Peter no too earlier, please,” Gene says trying to pull the covers moreover.

“No! I have a whole day planned to get up, shower and get dressed we are going out today!” he said pulling the covers off her in a swiftly move, revealing Gene in green pajamas with little hulks all over it.

She quickly sits up and grabs Peters ankles.

The screen freezes and turns black and white zooming into Peter's face

It was at this moment he knew he fucked up.

The video resumes

Making him fall on top of her, she quickly gets out from underneath him wrapping her legs around him effectively making him the small spoon.

“No! Geneee No! I will not succumb to your cuddliness!” he protests as she gets more comfortable, purring like a kitten when she’s in a good spot. “Fuck.”

The video fast forwards, from 7:12 am to 9:32 am

Gene sits up stretching looking next to her at Peter, she shoves him off the bed. He quickly pops up from the floor like a puppy.

“What was that for!?” he exclaimed.

“You tried to wake me up at an ungodly hour! And because it's my birthday!” she says with a broad smile that Peter can help but reciprocate.

Time jump 10:23 am

“Have an outfit planned?” Peter asked zooming out the window.

“Father left it one in the bathroom, about to look at it,” she said from behind the bathroom door. “Woah.”

“Woah what? Woah expensive or woah pretty?” Peter asked focusing the camera on the bathroom doorknob.

Cut to

The doorknob is turning.

“Woah,” Peter says offscreen, zooming out and showing Gene.  
  


“Right?!” she exclaimed. “So what shall I do with my hair m’lord.” 

“Leave it, totally compliments the fit,” Peter said shaking the camera up and down.

“Really?” 

“Totally.”  
  
“Okay, okay breakfast?”

Cut to 10:58 am

“Did you have to run ahead?!” 

“Yes! The internet would never forgive me if I didn't get this on camera.” Peter yelled as he pointed the camera to all the guys waiting for Gene.

Panning to each of the guys one by one with their name coming on the screen.

From left to right

 

**Sand Wich, I'll kick your ass.**             
 Smirking at the camera.

**Thot Odinson, God of Puppy eyes.**       
 Smiling like a big dope.

**Lowkey, God of being overly dramatic.**     
 Rolling his eyes.

**Clit Barn, Professional vent crawler.**         
 Nervously fiddling with his fingers.

**Bruce Banner, World renowned scientist (7 P.H.Ds)**  
smiling softly, eyes crinkling.

**Tony Stank, Has probably overdose on caffeine.**        
Doing poses at the camera.

**Steeb Rodgers, KKK’s wet dream turn Gay.**         
 Saluting at the camera.

**Bunky Bars, pulls off eyeliner.**            
Glaring at the camera, but slowly turning into a sweet smile.

Peter backs away from bucky, getting everyone's reactions in the frame.

Sam is whistling, Thor is yelling, Loki is smirking, Clint has his mouth open like a dumbass, Bruce and Tony have big smiles on their faces, Steve and Bucky soft smiles on their faces.

Peter then turns around to show Gene, covering her face and pushing past Peter.

“Oh shut up!” she says trying to get past the guys to the kitchen.

“Baby! You look most divine, happy birthday son of Wil tells me 18 is the equivalent of turning 1200 on Asgard! Congratulations on becoming a woman!” Thor said enveloping her in a big hug, picking her off the floor.

“Thanks, big guy,” she said hugging him. “Also cut the bullshit,” she whispered in his ear. “No need for the Shakespearean talk.” he took a step back before kissing her on her knuckles, looking up mischievously.

“But where’s the fun in that?” he asked with a small wink.

“Happy birthday baby girl!” Sam said crushing her in a hug.

“Thanks, birdbrain,” she said punching he arm. She moved to Loki next who seemed bored, but once she was in front of him, he couldn’t help but smile. He hugged her which she returned, slowly and secretly Loki slid something into her hand. Peter zoomed in and focused on it. Stepping away it revealed a golden bracelet, a snakehead biting its tail, golden and green.

“What, Loki you didn’t have too,” she said trying to hand it back to him.

“Take it; it was my mother's she believed it possessed the power to keep one from harm. Knowing you and Parkers luck you’ll need it.” Gene thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Uh, hey,” Clint said it when it 3was his turn, awkwardly standing.

“Hey” with a gleaming smile.

“So, uh happy birthday.”

“Thanks, I’m eighteen now,” she said matter a factly, bouncing on her heels as if trying to convey something to him.

“Uh huh, that's- that's great.” 

“God if they don’t hecking kiss or something I'm going to jump off a roof,” Peter commented behind the camera.

“Yup,” she said popping the P.

“Oh! Here I got you something,” he said grabbing something from his back pocket.

“You didn’t have to…”

“I didn’t but wanted to,” he said with a smile handing her a small purple box. “Uhh open it when you’re alone,” he added. She stuffed the box into her pocket, getting on her toes to wrap her hands around his neck to give a hug followed by a lingering kiss on the cheek.

“When you’re otp has a height difference,” Peter whispered into the camera.

She moved onto the next pair, but Clint stood rooted in place with a stupid smile on his face. Peter then zoomed onto Tony’s face which was scowling.

Bruce nudged Tony, making his attention go back on Gene who was approaching them. A huge smile forming on his face.

“Hey princess,” he said with his hands outstretched, she grabbed them and was pulled close. The height gap noticeable to which she just stepped on his shoes to get a boost, making him chuckle. 

“Hey Papa.” they looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

“Happy birthday.”

“You know I love you a lot right,” she asked whisperingly. 

“Course who doesn’t,” he said smirking. “I love you too,” he said tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Bruce cleared his throat.

“What am I chopped liver?” he joked.

“Never!” she said stepping off Tony's feet, jumping on Bruce startling him making him stumble back but quickly stood straight hoisting her higher.

“Happy birth-” he was interrupted with her planting kisses all over his face. Making him laugh softly. “Happy birthday!” 

“I love you so much too!” She said still clinging onto him. But it was a part he couldn’t hold her much any longer because of how he was standing, seeing this Bucky decided to step in. Bucky stepped forward and grabbed Gene under the armpits and pulled her off Bruce.

“I think it’s our turn now,” Bucky said passing Gene off to Steve causing Peter to double over in laughter because she was so small compared to them. The cameras view shifted to the floor shaking.

_Sorry for the terrible view but she’s just so smol compared to them_.

When the camera shifted into view again, Gene was clinging on to Steve’s back. Steve is standing like she wasn’t even on him. 

“So kiddo what do you have planned? Leaving your old man behind so you can party, huh.” Tony said.

“Nah, remember the sleepover at Peters.” She said tapping on her head.

_ Liar _

“BOYS AND GIRLS SLEEP IN SEPARATE ROOMS!” Bucky shouted glaring at Loki.

Gene squinted at Bucky and then looked at Peter (basically the camera) 

The office wannabe

“Ta I am pansexual,” she explained slowly. “So I can get down with any gender.” She spoke as if he was a child.

“Yes, but only one of those can get you pregnant.”He said with a stern look. 

This is when a dumbass puts in his two cents.

“What if someone in our group a transgender girl with a penis, huh what then.” Peter piped in. Bucky didn’t even fully turn before Peter went sporting the other way, the camera shaking.  
  


Cut to  11:57 am 

The camera is positioned on the couch pointing at Peter and Gene. Peter doing Genes make up, and Bucky at the far end watching a movie.

“Okay now close your mouth and mix that *beep*.” The red lipstick covering her mouth beautiful. “Yes! You look bomb.”

“Let me see,” Bucky said pausing the movie and getting up closer to them.

With her back turned to the camera Bucky squat down to be at eye level, he made a noise and stood back up, the camera in view to see him lick his thumb and wipe something off Genes face.

“Ew,” Gene said slapping his hand away.

“You had a smudge.” Bucky defended.

“Which is why we have q-tips and wipes,” Peter spoke. Bucky ignored him and looked back at Gene.

“I like it.” Is all he said and went back to his movie. 

Cut 12:33 pm 

Peter and Gene are walking out the doors when they hear a honk, multiple annoying honks.

“Hurry up dickwads. Daylight is burning or something like that,” Flash said coming into view.

“Tony said I could use one of his cars to drive around today since it’s your birthday,” Flashed explained as he sat in the driver's seat  of Red convertible Maserati GranTurismo MC.

“Are you sure,” Peter asked skeptically.

“Yeah, yeah man hurry get in.” He said suspiciously.

“Flash you acting sus, did my dad really let you.” She asked getting in the passenger seat while Peter sat down in the back. “Holy shit, it smells so good.” She said breathing in hard.

“New car smell baby.” Flash reversed and drove off to the roads. 

What’s a vlog without a montage?!

Knock knock by Mac Miller started to play, and at the bottom it said 

**Rip king**

Flash put down the roof turning it into a convertible. Still driving down upstate, Gene sat on the back with her hands into air feeling the flowing wind. 

Passing by a sign that said Westchester Flash made a sharp turn, the speedometer showing he was going 120 mph.

They got to an Empty field.

Flash turned off the car and tossed the keys to Gene. They said something over the music and Genes face lit up. She slides over the driver's seat, while Flash got into the passenger. 

Peter zoomed into the back viewing camera showing Genes face which was scary because she is as laughing maniacally. 

The camera flew back as Gene put the car into 1st shift going from 0 to 60 mph in 3 seconds. She abruptly stopped and pulling the emergency brake and pressing on the accelerator and quickly turning, the car doing donuts, creating a large cloud of dirt. Once she was satisfied, she stopped and sped out going back onto the main roads to Manhattan. 

Bunch of clips of new york architecture was shown, and people talking to them across the street, and a homeless man who pulled his pants in front of the car while they were waiting for the light to turn green, flipping them off as he walked away. 

Cut to arriving at MJs house in the suburbs with ned there already they got in the car, MJ just stared at Flash before he moved to the back.

They went back to driving in the city when they came across another guy in a convertible. The music was lowered so you could hear the engines.

The man next to them and his girlfriend smirked as he revved the engine.

MJ and Gene smirked at each other before she revved the engine as well.

The man rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and threw his hand around her.

Gene threw her hand around MJ too, looking at the man for his next move.

He smiled at Gene before turning to his girlfriend and making out with her, and he looked back to Gene raising his eyebrows for her to go.

She smirked as MJ turned her way and they started to make out when they pulled apart the man revved his car as did Gene.

Ned, Flash, and Peter you can see from the mirror how they were staring at the two girls, Peter beet red.

Looking forward Gene kept her hand steady on the stick, waiting for the light to turn green.

Once the light turned green the music went back to full volume as they raced through the street. 

Ned and Peter whooping, while Flash held on tight to the car.

A car ahead of Genes car was coming up, so she speeds up more crossing in front of the other man's car blocking him from getting ahead while she stayed in first. She successfully passed the light beating the other man.

The two waved and smile before they both went their separate ways.

They pulled up to the city library zooming into the lions before cutting to them standing by a printer Flash putting an absurd amount of quarters into the machine. Cut to a bunch of flyers for a party.

 

**EUGENIA STARKS SWEET 18**

 

**PARTY @ XXXX QUEENS VILLAGE**

 

**BYOB**

 

**18+ CARDING**

 

**MUSICAL GUEST**

 

**TODAY @  9**

 

**FREE ADMISSION**

 

It was as simple as that and got the job done. Afterward, they left the library driving through the Bronx, Queens, Manhattan, Washington Heights, new york city, and Brooklyn doing the Same thing. Throwing or passing out flyers to anyone young.

Then Loki showed up in the front seat, appearing suddenly on Genes lap.

The music ended as they headed up to the parkers residence.

“Okay but still-”

“Gene I swear to you on all that spiderman's holy ass.” Flash exclaimed making MJ snort. “My parents are cool with the party dude. I got this, and this is gonna be the party of the year,” he said grabbing her by the shoulders. “People will talk about the party til forever, and people will pretend to have gone.” she shoved him off and huffed.   
  
“Whatever you say man.”   
  
“So are we going to get this started or what.” Flash said holding a box of capri sun.   
  
“Bruh.”   
  
“Wait for it.” flash said before opening up the box and revealing beer bottles not juice pouches.   
  
“Bruh”   
  
“Lets pregame shall we."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the race car scene inspired by https://youtu.be/ghDDdQxgXRw
> 
> the flyer scene inspired by https://youtu.be/TR-_EDek43g
> 
> and a thank you to Zendaya as the Inspo for genes outfit :)


	37. 18th Birthday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what the title implies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically the birthday chapters are going to crack tbh  
> most of these I took from youtube videos cuz ur girl is unoriginal and dead.
> 
> next chapter is the last birthday chapter and the one after that is the aftermath and clint and gene actually getting together
> 
> tbh this is like a filler
> 
> the ". . . ." is basically like transitions ig idk

**Youtube  
  
  
**

**Eugenias 18 birthday Part 2  
  
  
**

**Peter Parker** **S** ** **u** bscribe  
  
  
**

**Dumbass Montage Time**  
  
  
“Because it’s my OPINION!” Flash yelled, Loki just stared awkwardly.  
  
“ So you just gonna bring me a birthday gift, on my birthday, to my birthday party, on my birthday, with a birthday gift” Loki said unimpressed.  
  
“I-” Flash couldn’t finish the sentence as Loki punched him in the face.  
  
**. . . .**  
  
“What the fuck, i’m so sick and tired of this shit. Ned get your ass in here!” Loki yelled wearing an apron.

“Hey mom.” Ned said walking in staring at the ceiling.  
  
“My eyes are down here, you fucking idiot! Where are the dishes?”  
  
“In the dishwasher.” he answered dumbly.  
  
“Why are they in the dishwasher Ned?” Loki asked frustrated.

“So they’d be clean.”  
  
“ _So they’d be clean”_ Loki mocked.

  
“Yeah.”  
  
“What if I wanted to clean you Ned. Would you let me? Would you let me clean you Ned? Stomp all over you like that? My biggest regret is the day I fucking had you. Ruined my life. You know what you and those dishes have a lot in fucking common, you’re both fucking stupid. And all I wanted was the fucking dishes in the sink”  
  
_Sink_  
  
_Sink_  
  
_Sink_  
  
_The words echoe as Ned reminisces._  
  
Flashback to Ned standing on roof looking out to the view of new york.  
  
Flashback Ned levitating a rock. (obviously held up by a white string)  
  
Flashback to Ned walking to a person who is obviously scared of him.  
  
Back to the present.  
  
Ned quickly turning his head to Loki.  
  
“You’re the worst person i’ve ever laid eyes on,” Neds face turns sinister, his eyes almost rolled back all the way.  
  
“So fucking ugly, you know how fucking sad my life is because of yo-” Ned lifts his hand, which lifts Loki up in the air, cutting off his sentences. Loki chokes as he is lifted higher in the air. His feet no longer touching the floor.  
  
“Put...me ..down” Loki chokes out.  
  
“Poor choice of words.” Ned supplies as his drops his hand fast, Loki is thrown harshly onto the ground, coughing. Ned stands over him gripping his collar, as he looks up into the moonlight making an inhuman sound.  
  
  
**. . . .**  
  
**Never have I ever**  
  
“Haha, okay so never have I ever…. Stolen money from my parents.” everyone one puts a finger down.  
  
“Never have I ever drank alcohol.” Everyone puts a finger down again.  
  
“Never have I ever, trip on air and ate shit.” Peter glares at Eugenia as he and he puts a finger down.  
  
“Never have I ever, got caught making out by my parents” Peter smirked at Eugenia as she lowered a finger.  
  
“Never have I ever, stab my brother.” Loki puts a finger down, everyone but Peter and Gene look at him afraid.  
  
“Never have I ever, taken a friends dads car for a joyride.” Flash nervously puts a finger down.  
  
“I FUCKING KNEW IT THOMPSON!” Gene yelled.  
  
“Hey, he’ll never know, he has so many cars he won’t notice this one gone, and plus if you are worried about the mileage we can just hit reverse.”  
  
“Flash.” Gene said taking a deep breath in. “Did you say that because of Ferris Bueller's Day Off?”  
  
“Uh doi.”  
  
“Did you fully watch it?”  
  
“Uh no.”  
  
“You Dickwad! Putting it in reverse does jackshit!”  
  
“Never have I ever, had a boner during a decathlon.” Flash said quickly.  
  
“Oh my god, dudes was it that noticeable.” Ned said putting his head down in his hands.  
  
“Bro why did you think Mr.Harrington switched us.” Peter whispered.  
  
“Well, never have I ever, fall down a flight of stairs for staring at Peters ass.” slowly but steadily Mj put down a finger. Gene started to laugh, as Peter’s face turned red.  
  
“Never have I ever had a dead parent.” Mj deadpanNed as she put down a finger.  
  
“Damn Mj like that.” Gene said as Loki and Peter put a finger down.  
  
**. . . .**  
  
**Truth or dare**  
  
“Gene truth or dare?” Flash asked taking a drink from his beer.  
  
“.....dare.” she decided after a while.  
  
“I dare you to go in the closet with Loki for three minutes.” Gene rolled her eyes as she stood up and grabbed Loki's hand, dragging him to the closest closet.  
  
Three minutes later  
  
The camera is running to the closet and you see Peter open it wide to reveal Gene and Loki playing monopoly.  
  
“You didn’t specify what we had to do.” Gene said getting up from the floor.  
  
“So! My turn.” she searched through the faces and landed on Loki. “Loki truth or dare.”  
  
“Dare” he said without hesitation.  
  
“I Dare you to give Ned a lap dance.” he squinted his eyes at her.  
  
“Very well.”  
  
“What?!” Ned asked completely thrown off by this dare, but no sooner Loki was standing in front of him. Mj out of nowhere pulled out a speaker and started blasting cherry pie.  
  
“Guys i- oop and he’s giving me a lap dance.” the whole dance was censored for the sake of Ned and he’s unfortunate erection.  
  
“I got a lap dance by Norse God!”  
  
“I suppose it’s my turn now. Michelle truth or dare?”  
  
“Look who your talking too.” she said with a smirk.  
  
“I dare you to make out with Peter.”  
  
“That’s it?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Alright.” Mj leaned over at a nervous Peter and started kissing him. After she got a couple kisses in she leaned back and looked at Flash.  
  
“Truth or dare douche bag.”  
  
“Truth.” a chorus of pussy, little bitch, wiener, was yelled.  
  
“Is it true you’re a little gay for spider-man.”  
  
“......have you seen his ass? Also he’s a cool dude, looking out for the little guy, who wouldn’t be  little gay for him.” he stated a matter of factly. “I let him use my car once too.”  
  
Peter who was still trying to recover from the unexpected make out sesh with his crush, started to laugh out loud, the rest followed soon after.  
  
“Man fuck all yall, yall can suck a caterpillar dick.”  
  
. . . .  
  
**UMI SUSHI**

“I wanted nuggets” Peter complained.  
  
“Yeah cause you’re 13 you were born in what 2000 in fucking 10.” Mj retorted.  
  
“14.”  
  
“We don’t fucking know your age because you’re a pathological liar.”  
  
“You’re making me cry, you’re making me cry on my birthday.” Peter stands up putting both middle fingers up, sticking his ass and his tongue out.  
  
“Put them down, put them down.” Mj said slapping his hands.  
  
“Stop.” Ned says sternly.

  
  **. . .**  
  
  
“Keep the receipt.” Peter says passive aggressively.  
  
**. . . .**  
  
“Gene can you take a picture of me.”  
  
“Sure.” she says stuffing a dumpling in her mouth.  
  
Peter sits back posing nicely, the flash goes off.  
  
“You actually look good.”  
  
“Let me see….."

  
  
"...Thats me?” he says in a  Southern accent.  
  
**. . . .**  
  
Flash driving.  
  
**. . . .**  
  
Entering a store Loki's back is to the camera until he stops walking and turns around creepily.  
  
**. . . .**  
  
In a parking structure, Gene is pushing Peter in a shopping cart.  
  
**. . . .**  
  
Peter behind the car as Gene is pulling out. Ned goes in front of the car, Gene flipping off the camera as she reverses. Peter and Ned looking at the camera pointing at Gene mouthing ‘did yall see that’.  
  
**. . . .**  
  
Heading to the party house, in the living room.  
  
All Flash.  
  
“You wanna give me shit, i made this shit.”  
  
“Man behind the camera.”  
  
“Pay me in equity bitch”  
  
**. . . .**

From a high angle you can see Peter Ned and Flash dancing in a circle.

 **. . . .**  
  
“Give me juul” Peter begs.  
  
“You don’t need it” Loki replies.  
  
**. . . .**  
  
“We should have a youtube segment called um like dramaalert, where we report on drama between youtube.” Peter says out of nowhere while they are setting things up for the party. “My name is beamoon”

Gene is laughing silently, her face turning red, hunched over.  
  
“I can not believe you exist like your sitting her saying those random things out loud.”  
  
“Look at the way he’s sitting dude,” Flash points out, the camera zooming in at Peters legs tucked under him.  
  
**. . . .**  
  
“What the fuck, Flash did you order 52 pizzas?” Gene yells from the door as a pizza delivery guy is standing awkwardly holding ten boxes, behind him, is the rest.  
  
“What the fuck no.” Flash yells walking towards the door. “I ordered 69.”  
  
“The rest are in the back sir.” the delivery boy said.  
  
“Thanks man.” Flash said pulling out a bunch of twentys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birthday gift scene- https://youtu.be/F8W9370CHkk
> 
> loki's murder- https://youtu.be/KJc-lEVu12k
> 
> caterpillar dick -https://youtu.be/HlwuYuJPCGA
> 
> sushi- https://youtu.be/Hz4Vipv4LPY
> 
> also Peter is the tom holland spidey just thought it'd be funny to put Tobey hahah


End file.
